Mi vida Junto a ti (remake)
by FaberryVE
Summary: esta es la historia de Quinn Fabray una joven, orgullosa, terca, testaruda, ególatra en fin tooodo un león de mal carácter y celosa pero que tan solo en presencia de Rachel Berry se vuelve todo un cachorrito.
1. Chapter 1

_**El despertar **_

_RIIIINN RIIIN RIIIN (6:30 am)_

_Una chica abre perezosamente los ojos por el ruido del aparato- (__**Rayos esa cosa ya esta sonado otra vez, y yo que me acabo de dormir… tonta Rach por tu culpa tengo este sueño.. bueno soy la jefa de mi propio trabajo no es necesaria que llegue tan temprano verdad? Así que esos tontos van a tener que esperar jum**__.)_

_Como puede la chica agarra el aparato y lo estrella contra la pared volviéndose a recostar y dormir profundamente en el pecho de su dulce amante que por supuesto se despertó por el ruido al romperse el aparato, esta se estrujo los ojos y comenzó acariciar la espalda de la otra mujer tratando de que no despertara de mal humor, aunque con ella casi nunca llevaba mal humor, era genial ser la niña consentida de esa mujer tan testaruda._

_**- Lucy, amor despierta cielo**__ – __haciéndole cariñitos en la espalda y en la cara__ – __**amoorr, mi vida, tengo que levantarme y tu también **__- __seguía con esa voz dulce y tierna haciéndole cariños a su amada_

_- __**Lu, osita tienes que llevarme a la universidad y tú tienes que trabajar, al, amor despierta **__- pero esta seguía profundamente dormida hasta que__ - __**Lu, Lucy, Osita, amor, mi vida, Q, Quinn, Quiiiinn.. ¡LUCY QUINN FABRAY DESPIERTA EN ESTE MOMENTO¡**_

_**-¡QUE PASA PORQUE ME DESPIERTAS ASÍ RACHEL¡-**__gritando algo nerviosa__**( hay no, esta haciendo esa cara, porque tenias que gritar Quinn)**__- ____**amor, amor, amor, no llores mi vida solo que me asustaste es todo no llores sip**__** - y esa era yo una mujer totalmente diferente a lo que era gracia a mi dulce ángel.**_

_**-Tengo rato llamándote con cariño y no me hacías caso así que tenía que despertarte ya que tenemos que llegar rápido tu al trabajo y yo a la uní.. Si me enseñaras a manejar te podrías quedar durmiendo sabes -**__ dijo rach._

_-__**Si pero no te voy a enseñar con lo mala que eres aprendiendo en una de esas me rompes alguno de mis bebes**__.-mencione._

_-__**así que solo me llevas por miedo a romper uno de tus estúpidos coches, que mala eres eh Quinn.**_

_-__**no amor yo te llevo porque me gusta pasar mucho tiempo contigo mi vida como vas a pensar esas cosas, además si no te llevara los idiotas buitres de la uní se acharan más rápido sobre ti. Tengo que cuidar muchooo lo que tengo **__– le digo agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola más a mí para poder besar esos labios que desde hace tiempo son mi droga ya que soy adicta a ellos, en un instante mis manos comienzan a deslizarse hasta su muy buen proporcionado trasero y comienzo a masajearlo en ese momento sus manos agarran las mías y la pone sobre mi cabeza._

_-__**unn que rico beso amor**__ – saboreándose los labios- __**pero es mejor que tranquilices tus lindas manos y te vayas a bañar voy a preparar el desayuno si **__– me dice dándome un fugaz beso._

_Yo enojada me voy a la ducha abro el grifo y comienza el agua a caer sobre mi cuerpo.. Dios que mal educada soy.. Tengo que presentarme.._

_Mi nombres es Lucy Quinn Fabray supongo que ya lo saben por la manera tan brusca en que lo dijo Rachel, ella es el ángel de mi vida el que me enseño a amar y ser amada… ella se llama Rachel Berry, vivimos en España ella es una chica de 20 años de más o menos unos 1.59 de altura, algo pequeña para el tipo de gusto que tenía antes.. Tiene un cuerpo majestuoso y unas piernas largas que uff __**, **____tiene ojos color café claro __y una cabellera castaña que le llega por debajo de la cintura, ven es hermosa como no enamorarme de ella es dulce, tierna, amigable y podría pasar horas describiéndola pero no es el punto, en fin yo soy algo mas varonil no estoy diciendo fea claro está en realidad soy muy guapa.. tengo 25 años __estatura media 1.68 para ser exacta, complexión delgada, con una melena rubia y los ojos verdes __es decir de una mirada profunda soy blanca y no estoy muy bien proporcionada como Rach por delante tengo más bien el cuerpo musculoso pero sexi ya que resaltan partes femeninas soy algo así como Haruka Theno._

_**-amooorrr ya está el desayuno apúrate-grita desde abajo Rach.**_

_**-ya voy, ya voy.. **_

_-__**esta algo caliente cielo si quieres espérame un momentito y comemos juntas si..?**__ - me dijo dándome un beso fugas y yéndose al baño._

_**-no es justo no quiero ir a trabajar jum**__ – digo tal cual niña chiquita_

_-__**amor si no quieres no lo hagas pero me tienes que llevar a mí a la uní cielo **__– grita de la ducha. _

_-__**que ciencia tiene quedarme aquí sola..? me refiero a que nos quedemos las dos**__ – digo entrando a la ducha y abrazándola __**- hoy amanecí con ganas de hacerte el amor más de lo normal**__—le digo besándole sus hombros y ella inclina el cuello dándome a entender de que siga._

_**- amor tengo que ir por favor**__… - se hace la dura y la que no quiere la cosa jajaj yo se cómo resolver eso jejejeje mis manos comienzan a bajar por su cintura y los besos en su cuello no paran una de mis manos empieza otra vez a investigar ese lugar el cual me encanta – __**aahh umm**__- ese gemido me calienta mas.. PERO porque siempre tiene que haber un pero.. Detiene mis manos._

_-__**que pasa no quieres.? **_

_**-Lucy, sabes que me encanta que me hagas el amor.. Pero de verdad tengo que ir a la uni **__– me dice toda sonrojada _

_- __**está bien está bien pero me debes una ok..?**_

_- __**ok.. Señorita muchas gana jejejejej esta noche te la pago si**__ – me dice guiñándome el ojo dios porque tiene que ser así de coqueta jejeje.._

_**-dale ps.. Apúrate o si no llegamos tarde.**_

_**-que? si yo no soy la que se despertó con ganas, y se me metió en la ducha jajajajajaja**_

_Y así es mi despertar de unos de los días de mi espero laaaarga vida._


	2. Chapter 2

_Un accidente inesperado_

_Ya habíamos desayunado y Rach eligió uno de los coches que más le gustaba, sip.. uno de tantos de mis bebes soy algo así como coleccionista de carros me encantan, mas cuando son descapotables, en si todos mis carros lo son. _

_Buenos se preguntaran porque tengo una colección de carros dirán dios que chica tan rica pero como ¿será de cuna? Ps. No no soy rica de cuna vengo de una familia lo que se llama normal, no era ni rica ni pobre digo no era porque tengo 5 años que nos los veo.. es triste pero esa es otra historia _

_En fin manejo una de las más grandes empresas de arquitectura (Berrycorporation) sip.. Manejo la empresa familiar de Rach, ella si es rica de cuna por eso es tan caprichosa, soy arquitecta y ella está estudiando diseño grafico _

_-__ amor, amor, amor, quiero este, quiero este__- __si esa es Rach aunque usted no lo crea jajajaj esta señalando un carro nuevo que compre un __Ferrari 458 Speciale 2014 negro __genial no?_

_-__**ok, ok. Pareces una niñita amor**_

_**-pero soy TU niñita y asi me adoras jum**__ – sacando la lengua tal cual niña berrinchuda_

_Nos montamos en el carro y la fui a dejar en la universidad, cuando llegamos un monton de chicos esperando a Rach, no los soporto pero igual ella nunca le va hacer caso. Me bajo y la ayudo a bajar unas cosa se las doy y por supuesto le toma de su cintura y le planto un beso en la boca delante de todos para que vean que ya tiene dueña, ella se separa un poco sonrojada y me devuelve el gesto pero uno fugas._

_**-chao amor te amo cuidate y NO corras tanto ok.?**_

_- __**ok cielo te adoro te llamo al llegar a la empresa.**_

_Me monte en el carro y arranque la universidad de Rach me queda algo lejos de trabajo pero bueno todo sea por ella y por no darle uno de mis bebes jejejejeje._

_Como no había trafico se me hiso fácil correr iba ya a unos 150 k/h, cuando de repente veo un camión que viene dandi vuelta por que se le salió un caucho, maniobre como pude pero igual me volqué cuando por fin el carro dejo de dar vueltas vi como venia los policías y algunos rescatistas y eso fue lo último que recuerdo._

_En estos momentos creo que estoy inconsciente bueno lo estoy no puedo mover ni un musculo tengo un tubo metido por mi boca eso lo sé porque veo mi cuerpo hay en esa cama ¿estoy muerta? ¿Qué paso? Bueno creo que no porque según esa máquina no lo estoy._

_**(espera es Rach, amor gracias al cielo estas aquí estaba preocupada)-**__- parece que no me vio porque pasó de lado y se puso a llorar con mi mano agarrada. _

_-__**amor, por favor no me dejes cielo no lo hagas, te amo mucho y no sé qué aria para vivir sin ti, mi amor si tu mueres yo me muero contigo**_

_**(no, no digas eso amor. Deja de decir tonterías tu eres lo más hermoso que hay en la tierra )**_

_-__**amor, si nos hubiésemos quedado en casa como pediste no te fuera pasado esto, por mi culpa estas aquí mi cielo**__ – lloraba desconsoladamente y yo sin poder hacer nada_

_**(no, no digas tonterías Rachel, esto no es tu culpa, deja de llorar amor sabes que no me gusta)**__ – trato de tocarla pero no puedo dios me siento tan impotente._

_-__**amor te vas a recuperar ya verás gastare toda la fortuna de la familia Berry si es necesario pero no dejare que me arranquen de tu lado – **__trataba de ser fuerte, rayos la fuerte en la relación soy yo ella es una niña llorona la cual amo_

_**-señorita alguien está aquí.-**__dice el doctor._

_-__**hija tranquila todo va a estar bien amor, Quinn se va a recuperar ella es muy fuerte por algo tu papa la dejo a cargo de todo**__— y esa es mi amado suegro, consté no lo digo con sarcasmo de verdad lo quiero mucho al hombre es el mejor._

_**-papi prométeme que se va a poner bien prométemelo**__. – sollozaba Rach. _

_-__**tranquila hija aremos lo que esté en nuestra manos –**__ decía el hombre sí que era de admirar- __**ya Rach sabes perfectamente que a Quinn nunca le gusto que lloraras y tienes que ser ahora fuerte por las dos ok.?**_

_**-si papi**__ – se secaba las lágrimas tal cual niña chiquita _

_**( asi es que es mi niña no llores todo va a salir bien ya verás)**_

* * *

hola aca les dejo el segundo capitulo espero q les guste . la historia no me pertenece solo le cambie algunos personajes, y como es logico los personajes de glee tampoco me pertenecen.. cualquier duda o cualquier critica es aceptada con gusto contestare ..


	3. Chapter 3

_**estropeando planes y ¿celos?**_

_Bueno ya ha pasado una semana y no he ni dado acción de vida _

_**(**__**vamos cuerpo, levántate ahora mismo o has algo por amor de dios es una orden**__**)**_

_Y nada ese cuerpo no hacía nada ya Rach había hablado con el doctor y este le dijo que estoy en un coma momentáneo que no sabe con exactitud cuando me levantare, claro ya está algo más tranquila ahora son los buitres de mis cuñados los que me preocupan ya que están manejando la empresa cosa que no me agrada por algo mi difunto suegro no los dejo a cargo, pero Rach fue más inteligente les dijo a mi abogada la cual es mi mejor amiga que la asesorara y sus hermanos le tiene que rendir cuenta a ella jajaja, verán Rach tiene 3 hermanos y 3 hermanas ellas si son un amor de persona son mayores que Rach una tiene mi edad 25, la otra tiene 27 y la ultima que tiene hijos y todo tiene 30 todas ellas están el mi habitación con mi suegro. Les diré como Rach jodio a sus hermanos jajaja__)_

_**Recuerdo**_

_**-hija yo no sé nada de empresas solo tus hermanos lo saben y no podemos dejar las empresas venirse abajo eso si sería un problema –**__ dijo Leroy __con cara de preocupación._

_**( si es verdad estoy de acuerdo pero con sus hijos noooo por favor)**__ me arrodillaba y suplicaba pero no me veían claro _

_**-papi pero no se tal vez tengas razón, pero mis hermanos no son de confianza sin ofender**_

_**(bien Kate muy bien así se habla amor no dejes que la empresa caiga en manos de esos, por algo Hiram no les dejos casi nada jum)**_

_**-tienes razón pero hay que buscar a alguien**__- en ese momento entro mi abogada y amiga Britanny, a ella la conozco desde hace 11 años es parecida a mi lo único que mas femenina y rubia de ojos azules._

_**-hola Rach, hola Leroy –**__Rach al verla se le fue encima y comenzó a llorar, aunque no lo crean me da celos yo eh tratado de abrazar a Rach por la cintura desde hace ya una semana y no puedo y Britt tiene agarrada mi cintura ya que Rach es MIA._

_**-deja de llorar, que Quinn no se ha muerto y no lo hará hierba mala nunca muere.**_

_**-pero esta allí y no me gusta verla en ese estado buaaaa**__ – __otra vez la esta abrazando_

_**( ya se, ya se que no debo pero es oficial estoy CELOSAAAA deja de abrazarla en este instante Rachel Berry)**_

_-__**hay Rach no es que me moleste ni nada, pero estoy segura de que a Quinn no le va a gustar mucho que me estés abrazando con lo celosa que es**__ – __ tratando de deshacer el abrazo_

_**(parece que alguien más comprendió lo que quería. ahora ¡SUELTA A MI MUJER EN ESTE INTANTE ¡ )**_

_**-y de que hablaban antes de yo llegar.**_

_-__**de que alguien tiene que manejar las empresa mientras Quinn esta asi y yo no quiero que mis hermanos lo hagan pero solo ellos lo saben hacer.**_

_**-Bueno yo no se mucho de empresa pero estoy segura de que a Quinn no le hubise gustado esa idea.**_

_**( bien dicho)**_

_**-Pero sabes ellos la pueden manejar y tu lo supervisas, igual no sabrás mucho pero como abogado puedo redactar documentos para que tengan que pasarte por escrito hasta el motivo del porque movieron los escritorios, y tú tienes la última palabra si dices que no es no y si dices que si es si y siendo así podríamos buscar asesoría y no tendrías que manejarlas tu si no supervisar que dices?**_

_**( otra vez te convertiste en mi mejor amiga jajajaja pero no vuelvas a abrazar a Rach )**_

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

_Y así fue como se les echo a perder el plan a mis adorados cuñaditos jajajajaja._

* * *

yeeeeee o/ dos review gracias me alegra q les este gustando

algo que quería preguntarles la historia es mas o menos de 21 capítulos , así q dejo a elección de ustedes q publique un capitulo diario o dos .


	4. Chapter 4

_**( mi historia antes de Rach) parte 1 mis padres**_

_Hay 5 cosas que quiero repasar ya que no me termino de convencer_

_1.) Estaba en coma no muerta cosa que no entendía porque se suponía que uno cuando está en coma está dormido y no es un espíritu ambulante eso pasa cuando morimos no.?_

_2.) Las empresas están en manos de mis cuñados que miedoo. _

_3.) Tenía celos de mi mejor amiga, ya que ella es una de la que mas consuela a Rach. Si no supiera que está enamorada de su hermana juro que al despertar la mataba._

_4.) Quería abrazar a Rach ya tenia 2 semanas DOS dios desde hace 5 años que no pasaba tanto tiempo sin abrazarla y besarla._

_5.) Me estaba volviendo loca viendo mi cuerpo postrado en una cama diossssss cuando voy a volver a la normalidad._

_Bueno habiendo repasado todo ahora esto muy fastidiada._

_Saben el doctor dijo que no he despertado porque no eh querido, pueden creer NO he queridoooo el IDIOTA ese en cuanto me despierte lo mandare a despedir jum._

_Ya que estoy fastidiada les contare mi historia antes de conocer a Rach, tal vez les interese como era antes de conocer a un ser tan lindo como ella , lo primero mi familia._

_**Recuerdo**_

_La verdad nunca me avían interesado las mujeres a mis 15 años ADORABA a los hombres, soñaba con el verdadero príncipe azul y todas esas cosas cursi que se dicen. Ps viéndolo de otro punto de vista yo no quería un príncipe, yo quería un hombre que fuera igual a mi papa en todo el sentido de la palabra, el era un hombre honesto, bueno, dulce y muchas cosa más yo era su niña consentida lo que se le llama la niña de sus ojos ya que éramos 3 hermanos yo la mayor después mi hermano de 5 años menos y mi otra hermana 6 años menos que yo, éramos una familia muy feliz, mis padres se adoraban, bueno eso creía. Pero todo cambio un año después, mi papa se comenzó a comportar de una manera extraña con mi mama._

_-__**tengo que decirte algo. Tal vez te duela pero tengo otra mujer**_

_Mi mama estaba destrozada, pero igual no quería perder su matrimonio, así que lo comprendió y lo dejo en la casa con ella mientras se decidía, la muy tonta creía que él iba a dejar a esa mujer. Un mes después mi papa le dijo que no la iba a dejar que ella decidiera, que él podría ser el de antes ya que la amaba pero con la condición de que le dejara tener a la otra (que descaro). Mi mama por primera vez en su vida le dijo que no y ahí comenzó mi mártirio._

_Por un lado nunca antes avía visto a mi mama llorar en todo lo que tenia de vida y de un día para otro no avía un solo día que no llorara, yo la verdad era muy fría no me gustaba abrazarla mucho pero hacia el intento. Tanto mis hermanos como yo éramos los amigos y confidentes de mi mama, ella por su parte me contaba todo lo que le decía mi papa el cual la insultaba y la humillaba y yo no lo soportaba e iba a encarar a papa y nos terminábamos paliando muy feo.. Mi mama no le gustaba y decía que no discutiese con papa por ella que ese era su problema. Y yo por mi parte sentía que debía protegerla de él._

_El tiempo fue pasando y las heridas quedaban, ya casi no hablaba con papa. Mi amiga Brittany me decía que tenía que cooperar pero yo de orgullosa nunca le pediría perdón a una persona que se equivoco y no lo acepta._

_En fin en ese tiempo conocí a Reina ella era una chica muy bonita de sentimiento yo la verdad la quería mucho jejeje por medio de ella conocí a mi primer amor Samanta Figa. Ella era una muchacha algo mayor pero igual de hermosa y adorable tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos del mismo color ahí fue cuando comenzaron mis problemas._

_-__**hola Sam como estas**__ – la abrace y le di un beso en el cachete claro con unas ganas inmensas de dárselo en la boca jejejejeje._

_**-hola Quinn como estas? **__- dijo ella correspondiendo el gesto. _

_**-bueno tristes porque me olvidaste todo el fin de semana que mala eres he.**_

_-__**perdón Quinn es que pase todo el fin de semana hablando con Patricio y no me acorde de nadie mira que ni de Reina me acorde**__– ella estaba feliz y yo destrozada me había dicho que tenia novio y yo trataba por todos los medios de mostrar una sonrisa la cual no me salía._

_Me distancien bastante de Sam y Reina ya que no paraban de hablar de su novio y la verdad es que el chico no era de mi gran agrado._

_En ese tiempo conocí a Vivian ella era algo así como lo contrario a mí, ere bromista y muy alocada tenía todo tipo de amigos por medio de ella conocí a Flor._

_**- mira Quinn ella es una miga –**__ me presento Viví como se debía su hermano se adelanto y me tomo de la barbilla plantándome un beso, la verdad es que el chico todavía no aceptaba que no me gustaba y a mí me daba igual que me besara, después del beso Flor me quedo mirando. _

_**-mucho gusto es un placer conocerte –**__ me miro de tal manera que me estremeció todo._

_**-el placer es mío – **__me quede idiotizada por sus ojos negro. _

_**-mucho gusto soy Max, novia de flor un placer**__ – NOVIA hay no porque nunca tengo suerte. _

_-__**el gusto es mío**__ – sonreí hipócritamente _

_Después de esa salida comencé a andar mas con ellos descubrí que la tonta de Max estudiaba en otro estado y que Flor me coqueteaba. Un día de una buena parranda._

_**-Quinn quiero hablar contigo es algo urgente.**_

_**-claro que paso flor?**_

_**-Q, me gustas –**__ lo admitió sonrojada hasta las orejas_

_**-tú también me gustas mucho Flor.**_

_-__**Quinn te propongo algo, seamos novias sin que nadie lo sepa hasta que llegue Max, cuando la vea la terminare inmediatamente –**__ yo estaba que no cabía de la felicidad la tome por primera vez en mis brazos y la bese dulcemente claro ese era mi primer beso así que lo hice algo torpe_

_**- jejejejej deja que te enseñe si?**__ – me dijo de manera picara y coqueta_

_Así fue que comencé mi romance con Flor a escondidas aprendí a besar por ella, tiempo después tuve mi primera vez fue muy cuidadosa, ya la segunda yo quería aprendes así que me enseño. Max llego un día y yo estaba ansiosa porque ella terminara por fin con esa relación pero fue al contrario_

_**-Q, te quiero mucho y no quiero hacerte daño pero lo lamento no puedo dejar a Max a ella la amo y así seguirá siendo.**_

_Yo Salí de ahi como si nada aunque me avía dolido mucho lo que hiso y me estaba reventando de las ganas de llorar me dije a mi misma – __**Quinn nadie vale la pena para que derrames tus preciadas lagrimas**__**-**__ Desde ese entonces me convertí en la típica niña de hielo, comencé la universidad y tuve cuanta aventura pude, me acosté con casi medio país jajajajajaja.._

_**-Q, como te vas a enamorar? si vas detrás de todas las mujeres **_

_**- lo lamento pero debo corregirte YO no voy tras ellas, ELLAS vienen a mi jajajaja**_

_**-crees que es gracioso si no fuera porque te acuestas solo con mujeres yo estaría más preocupada de lo normal.**_

_**- que por qué?**_

_**-como que por qué tonta si fueras hombre ya tendrías a media ciudad embarazada o habrías adquirido alguna enfermedad.**_

_**-ya déjalo si no soy loca. Sabes que adiós, me está llamando una de mis chicas**_

_**-aaahss que odiosa te has vuelto**_

_**-y tu aburrida, además yo no soy odiosa solo soy incomprendida jajajajaj **_

_**- jajaj tonta eres un desastre como vas a conseguir a alguien quien te quiera siendo así.**_

_- __**desastre YO por favor mírame soy perfecta jajajaja además ese alguien no existe YO NO QUIERO amar a nadie cuando lo vas a entender..?**_

_Y mentira no era, bueno yo me habia vuelto algo así como el gigoló de la ciudad no me importaba el amor decía que eso no existía, era muy guapa ya que no era muy femenina que se diga vivía de la uní al gym y gym a las fiesta tenía una vida bastante alocada pero todo cambiaba al llegar a la casa y ver a mama de verdad que amo a esa mujer, mi mama y papa comenzaron a verse más seguido y el comenzó a endulzarle la oreja hasta que un día._

_**- hija gracia a dios llegaste te extrañaba –**__ corrió a abrazarme_

_-__**ya. Ya tranquila mujer no me he ido tanto tiempo –**__ correspondiendo a su abrazo, la verdad que en los únicos brazos que me sentía protegida y querida verdaderamente eran él los de mama._

_-__**hija ven a la sala tengo que decirle algo a los tres.**_

_**- ok maa. Hola enana o mocoso como están –**__ pregunte a mis hermanos que venían bajando_

_**-tonta no me llames así jum apúrate tal vez se importante.**_

_**-**__**hola jirafa tiempo sin verte ya te extrañaba jajajaja –**__ me dijo mi hermana abrazándome- __**vamos antes que papa se sulfure**_

_**- papa? Y que hace el aquí? **_

_**- hay hermanita como se nota que no vives aquí, papa está pretendiendo a mama y estoy segura de que ya la envolvió como que me llamo Frannie Fabray jejejeje.**_

_Pasamos al estudio y ahi estaba el sentado como hace años no lo veía ya habian pasado 3 años desde que dejo a mama por una niña 3 años más que yo que hipócrita bueno que mas a escuchar._

_**- chicos ustedes sabes que yo amo a su mama más que a nadie en la tierra por lo tanto vamos a volver –**__lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_A mí me callo como un balde de agua fría me levante bruscamente_

_**- y cuando la vas a volver a dejar ah idiota.. Ella se creerá tus cuentos pero yo no crees que me como eso de que la amas y dejaste a la idiota de Anastasia, tu no fuiste quien la vio llorar todas las noches idiota fui yo y mis hermanos, por dios madre reacciona no vuelvas a caer en manos de este—**__no termine de decir nada cuando él me avía pegado una bofetada_

_**- tu a mi me respetas me entendiste, crees que me enorgullece tener a una hija como tú, rebelde mar portada y para colmo de males machorra porque en vez de preocuparte por tu madre que esta ben porque no te preocupas mejor por conseguir un hombre que te haga una verdadera mujer.**_

_**-jajajajaja por dios para tener un orgasmo por noche máximo dos y que dure 10 minuto jajajajaj mejor me quedo con las mujeres jajaja**__ – pan otra cachetada._

_**- así que eres lesbiana?**_

_**-si y una muy buena ya que me he acostado con más mujeres que tu a mis 19 años anciano culo verde –**__ pan y otra mas. _

_**- eres una desgraciada no ves que está tu hermana –**__ cuando me iba a dar otra le agarre la mano._

_-__**a mí no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima viejo, o te arrepentirás no por nada soy la mejor en kick boxing en la universidad me entiendes. Solo mi madre me puede pegar o regañar sin yo ni siquiera chistar. Tu perdiste ese derecho hace ya 3 años.**_

_**- largo de mi casa ahora.**_

_**- mama? Tu eres la que mandas tu quieres que me valla?**_

_**- lárgate fenómeno **_

_**-mama, mami, amita responde por favor –**__ yo solo ignoraba a papa solo me importaba su opinión y se me estaba partiendo el pecho al darme cuenta del porque no respondía _

_**- deja de fastidiar y lárgate no te quiero ver el resto de mi vida dejaste de ser nuestra hija largooo.**_

_**- mami tu quieres que me valla? –**__ por primera vez en años se estaban resbalando unas lagrimas por mis mejillas. _

_**- dile a esta que se valla de la casa ahora o se va ella o me voy YO**__ – yo solo esperaba expectante la respuesta de mama ella solo lloraba y al final. _

_**- vete Quinn, haz lo que dice tu padre**__ – su respuesta fue dura para mí solo podía llorar Salí del estudio y agarre las maletas y comencé a salir de la casa cuando un brazo me detuvo. _

_**-no te vayas no nos olvides a nosotros, mama está confundida dale otra oportunidad Quinn por favor dale otra oportunidad –**__ decía mi hermana llorando yo sola la bese en su cabeza y me fui a casa de Brittany ya que queda cerca de la mía. _

_**-dios Quinn que paso por qué vienes asi? Que ocurre Quinn que paso contestas –**__ yo solo la abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro _

_**- ella me boto Britt ella lo prefirió a él, yo la defendí la ayude a salir del dolor y ella lo preferido a él –**__ solo podía decir eso y ale solo me abrazaba y me consolaba. Hasta que me quede dormida _

_Pasaron días y me fui del departamento donde ellos me alquilaban no quería nada que viniera de ellos dos, fui a vivir con Britt a su depa pero necesitaba un trabajo._

_Una noche estaba paseando al perro de Britt y por un callejones oí a una chica llorar y a tres hombres tirándola de un lado al otro, solté al perro el cual era bravo se le tiro a uno de los hombres mientras yo golpeaba a otro la verdad eso tipos estaban borrachos así que no fue difícil echarlos a patadas, cuando voltee a ver a la niña estaba tirada en el suelo con toda la rota rasguñada._

_**- hey estas bien –**__ le preguntaba y no contestaba, cuando levanto su cara me vio _

_**- gracias –**__ dijo con una dulce voz la cual callo ya que se habia desmallado por el susto supongo._

_La cargue y la lleve al departamento, entrando Britt me miro con cara de pocos amigos._

* * *

Holis .. aca les dejo otro capitulo .. creo q al final qdams dos por dia .. quizas puede q les regale otro el dia de hoy todo depende de ustedes.

como anteriormente les mencione la historia no me pertenece solo le cambie los personajes para realizar el faberry.


	5. Chapter 5

**_( mi historia antes de Rach) parte 2 la niña bonita y mi ¿conciencia?_**

**_-_****_por dios cada vez son más jóvenes las chicas que llevas a tu cama cuantos tiene esta 14 o 13? – _**_me miro de mala gana._

**_- no seas tonta la iban a violar y gracias a mí y a tu perro acecino no le paso nada pero de un momento a otro se desmayo, por quien me tomas por dios es una niña debe de tener la edad de mi hermanita o hermano por favor._**

**_- bueno bueno ya perdón es que contigo nada se sabe ._**

**_- que graciosa tu.. Mejor ayúdame y cámbiela mientras hago algo que tomar._**

**_- tú la encuentras, tú la salvas tú la desvistes._**

_- _**_oohh vamos no puedo hace 3 años no v'eo a una mujer desnuda sin tirármele encima cámbiala tu tienes muchoooo mas auto control que yo._**

**_-nop.. Tu eres la salvadora cámbiala tu._**

**_- tu eres la madura cámbiala tu._**

**_- tu eres la que esta mas acostumbrada a ver siluetas femeninas cámbiala tú._**

**_-mala jum._**

_La lleve a mi habitación y la coloque en mi cama tenía un vestido muy bonito seguro era un niña rica igual se veía preciosa _

**_(por dios Quinn en que piensas es una niña podría ser tu hermana)_**

_Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para desvestirla sin mirar pero mis manos rosaban su cuerpo y me daba escalofríos es que de verdad era preciosa. Era una rubia encantadora._

**_(deja ya de imaginar cosas /a que si está muy buena? / quien carajos eres tú y que haces en mi cabeza / soy tu conciencia tonta / jajajaja valla la hora en la que vienes a aparecer jajaja tenias que haber aparecido cuando deje a aquella pobre muchacha llorando / ps la verdad no me importo mucho aparezco ahora porque esta es la niña más bonita que hemos visto en toda mi vida *.* / conciencia abusiva / cariño tu eres abusiva / bueno tienes razón pero es una niña podría tener la edad de alguno de mis hermanos por dios/ pero no es tu hermana tonta)_**_ mientras que yo discutía con mi sucia conciencia la chica se habia despertado dándome un susto de los mil demonios al gritar._

**_-¡POR QUE GRITAS ASI¡_**_ - ella comenzó a hacer caritas y se le comenzaron a salir las lagrimas – _**_( bien echo Quinn ni la conocemos y ya la hiciste llorar / cállate ) no llores ya no llores por favor te lo pido –_**_ mi instinto me llevo a abrazarla así como abrazaba a mi hermanita._

_- ¡ DIOS LUCY QUINN FABRAY QUE LE HICISTES SUELTALA¡_

_-_**_ no no no es lo que piensa te lo juro ella comenzó a lloran y yo solo la abrace te lo juro—_**_Britt me veía con una cara asesina hasta que la niña se separo de mi un poco_

**_- estas bien? No te iso nada-_**_pregunto Britt a la niña._

**_- que no le hice nada carajo –_**_ la niña puso su dedo índice en mis labios haciendo que me calle y volvió a abrazarme._

**_- genial ya hiciste de las tuyas con esta pobre niña inocente –_**_ Britt dramatizaba mientras que yo estaba embobada con su olor – _**_Quinn,Quinn , despierta –_**_ haciendo señas con la mano._

**_- deja de fastidiar Britt –_**_ luego la separe un poco de mi debo de admitir que me dolió cosa que no entendía _**_– cómo te llamas? Quien eres? Te acuerdas de algo?_**

_Ella solo me miraba y hiso para llorar otra vez, _

**_- ya, ya, ya, no llores por favor no preguntare mas te parece? – _**_la volví a envolver en mis brazos y se sentía tan bien. _

**_- creo que es mejor que la lleves a la ducha y la ayudes._**

_Me estaba diciendo que la ayudara a bañar? Brittany estaba loca o que. _

_La lleve al baño y ella se termino de desvestir yo la verdad me sentía de lo peor tenia pensamientos morbosos con una niña que podría ser mi hermana _

**_- bueno te voy a dejar la toalla aquí cualquier cosa me llamas, allá esta el jabón, y los champoo – _**_cuando iba saliendo me tomo del brazo _

**_-n no s se v valla por favor –_**_ dios me estaba pidiendo que me quedaraaaa porque me hace esto y con esa carita que nadie le puede decir que no._

**_- ok tranquila –_**_ me senté en la peseta y ella entro a bañarse se veía su silueta y la verdad es que no tenía un mal cuerpo incluso tenía mucho mas cuerpo que mi hermana._

**_- ( dios pero que bella entra al baño ahora mismo Quinn¡/ que estás diciendo conciencia cochina ¬¬/ vamos una oportunidad así no se da todos los días/ estás loca la acabamos de salvar de una violación y tu quieres violarla también que malaaa ¬¬/ vamos por dios quien eres tú y que hiciste con Quinn/ soy Quinn gracias a dios no te tenía antes/ lo que pasa es que no se nos habia aparecido una oportunidad así mira que hermosa silueta esta de infarto/ conciencia cochina deja de pensar morbosidades o tendré que ir al psicólogo/ noooo al psicólogo nooo por favor no seas malaaa no volveré a molestar / mas te vale¬¬)_**

**_- jejeje perdón ajajajajajajajajajaj –_**_ que le pasa?_

_- que ocurre?- Pregunte yo._

**_- es que estabas haciendo gestos muy chistosos jajajajajajaj._**

_- _**_(valla que hermosa se ve riendo n.n/ si verdad/ no dijistes que no te ibas a meter mas ¬¬/ perdón pero es que es preciosa/ bueno solo por eso te perdono ¬¬)_**

**_- jajajajajajaj de verdad que eres gracioso jajajajajaja._**

**_- no no lo soy y no soy hombre soy mujer._**

_- _**_ahh bueno tienes bastante parecido a un chico, pero eres muy dulce y suave, es decir que acabo de confirmar mi teoría que los hombres perfectos no existen_**_- hiso una cara tan mona que me provoco besarla._

**_- ajajajaja quien es la graciosa ahora… mira pero ya hablas._**

**_- si es que estaba muy asustada perdón y como eres la última persona que vi no quería despegarme de ti._**

**_-buen ya ok.._**_- la verdad me sentía algo incomoda al tenerla tan cerca debido a que el baño no era muy grande y ella no cooperaba mucho que se diga - _**_es mejor que te vistas y salgamos del baño._**

**_-si como tu digas. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Después del Baño**_

_Cuando salimos del baño Brittany estaba en shock, y me veía como la peor persona del mundo._

_**- que se supone que estabas haciendo allá adentro..? O.o**_

_**-**__**vamos no es lo que piensas -.-u**_

_**- y que se supone que debo de pensar Quinn ? Que la estabas ayudando a bañarse? O.o**_

_**- no. Que la estaba esperando adentro**__ ( __**y después dices que soy yo la malpensada/ ok, ok, Britt te gana, feliz?/ la verdad sip/ estúpida conciencia jum/ respetaaaamee Quinn**__)_

_**- porque se supone que pones esas caras -.-U**_

_**- es que eres una mal pensada no estábamos haciendo nada verdad niña?**_

_**- no pelen no me gusta, la verdad es que no estábamos haciendo nada señorita Brittany. **_

_**- señorita Brittany jajajajajajajajajajaja**__ ( __**eso es lo más estúpido que hemos escuchado verdad Quinn?/ si conciencia tienes razón jajajajajaj**__) __**ajajajajaja**_

_**- porque te ríes? ¬¬**_

_**- SENORITAAA ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ¡ Britt lo que tienes tu de señorita yo lo tengo de monja… jajajajajaja.**_

_**- si vuelves a decir algo así te golpeare – **__ahora viendo a la niña __**– amor no le hagas caso a esta tonta, pero igual no me trates con formalidad solo dime Britt o en su defecto Brittany si – **__le estaba haciendo ojitos a mi niña y después yo era la abusadora ¬¬._

_**- bueno, bueno ya no la veas así es mejor que te cambies niña por tu bien te lo recomiendo **__**– e**__lla me miro y solo hiso un gesto de si con la cabeza__ - __**te prestare una de mis camisas te quedaran gigantes pero es mejor que tu ropa en este estado verdad?**_

_**- si la verdad si n.n.. mira me podrías prestar el teléfono, mi familia debe de estar muy preocupada u.u**_

_**- claro, claro se me paso disculpa – **__le preste mi móvil__**– ten.**_

_**- gracias Quinn .**_

_**- solo dime Q si.? Quinn suena más a regaño, no te parece?**_

_**-si es verdad –**__ marco un numero y parece que le contestaron __**– hola papa?.. si papi estoy bien.. No eso es un cuento largo solo llamo para decirte que estoy con una nueva amiga.. Si papa ella mañana me lleva a la casa no te preocupes.. si te quiero adiós.**_

_**- ya hablaste con tu papa? – **__le estaba sacando una de mis camisas y se las di__**– porque no le dijiste que te paso?**_

_**- porque, sufre del corazón y no le quiero dar preocupaciones si estoy bien y en buenas manos n.n**_

_**- bueno mañana le vamos a explicar todo ok.. **_

_**- ok, donde dormiré.**_

_- (__**con migo claro n.n/ y después dices que soy yo la morbosa ¬¬/ perdón no lo resistí**__) __**aquí.. yo dormiré en el sofá.**_

_**-**__**no claro que no, ya eh causado bastantes molestias, yo dormiré en el sofá tu duerme en tu cuarto Quinn.**_

_**- nop.. tu eres la invitada y yo la anfitriona no te preocupes vamos niña no hagas esa cara.**_

_**- me puedes dejar de decir niña? No me gusta, además no lo soy, tengo 14 jum.**_

_**- valla pero si eres una toda una mujer jajajajajajajaja linda lo digo por cariño además no tengo ni idea cómo te llamas jjejeje –**__ rascándome la nuca._

_**- Verdad que mal educada soy perdón, mucho gusto – **__extendiendo su mano hacia mi – __**mi nombre es, Rachel Berry pero me puedes decir Rach, es un placer conocerte**__ – lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que se veía bella. _

_**- bueno es un placer conocerte Rachel , mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray**__ – estrechando su mano._

_**- tienes el apellido de mi pintor favorito.**_

_**-Sip. Según las historia de mi tátara abuelo somos descendencia o algo así de Michel Ángelo Fabray –**__rascándome la nuca__ – __**pero no te lo creas es solo un apellido jejejejej.**_

_**- Igual es mi pintor favorito, y me caes mejor por la razón de llevar su apellido jajajajaja**__ – _

_- __**( kiaaa que bella se ve riendo / siiii es preciosaaaa/ besala / ya vas a comensar ¬¬ / es que me encanta / a mi también n.n / jajajaj lo admitistes jajajajaja / que? Nooooo estúpida conciencia )**_

_**- te habian dicho que pones unos gestos graciosos a veces? Jajajaja**_

_**- si cierta personita muy hermosa por cierto me lo dijo hace unos minuto**__ (__**que me pasa le estoy coqueteando O.o/ siiii al fin Quinn volvió y yo seré feliz jajajaja/ tonta es solo una niña/ pero podría se nuestra niña jajaj**__) – yo estaba peleando con mi conciencia y ella estaba roja hasta las orejas por el cumplido. _

_**- gracias por lo de hermosa, no muchos lo dicen.**_

_- ( __**esta bromeando verdad o.o/ debe de, es imposible**__) __**ps.. Deben de estar locos todos los chicos, porque eres preciosa**__ – le estaba sonriendo con mi sonrisa para pescar chicas, que me estaba pasando._

_**- gracias de nuevo –**__ mas roja._

_- __**de nada**__ ( __**dios que hermosaaaaaaaa/ conquistala Quinnn porfaaaaa/ deja de decir estupideces/ mala jum**__)_

_**- Q, te molestaría dormir conmigo? Es que después de lo de hoy he estado algo nerviosa y no quiero dormir sola.**_

_- ( __**Quinn es nuestra oportunidaaadd amo a esta niña/ deja de decir estupideces quieres, por favor**__) __**claro no hay problema**__. _

_**- gracias de nuevo Q jejeje**_

_Bueno como ya era tarde ella se puso mi camisa y dios le quedaba de pre infartó. Y yo bueno me arme de todooo el autocontrol del mundo para acostarme en mi cama con ELLA._

_**- bueno que descanses **__– __me voltee hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda__ ( __**Q abrázalaaaaaa por lo que mas quieras/ cállate que quiero dormir ¬¬/ Q por fa, por fa porfa, por faaaa/ no cállate**__)_

_**- Q, estas despierta?**__ – __tocándome la espalda_

_**-**__**claro que ocurre.**_

_**- Quinn es que tengo algo de miedo, me podrías abrazar si no es molestia. **_

_**- claro ven aquí n.n**__ – __esta chica me quería mataaaaaarrrrrr. Cuando se acomodo en mis brazos, se quedo dormida completamente, y yo pensando que se sentía también tenerla así, que hasta se me paso por la cabeza secuestrarla por toda la vida y no devolvérsela a sus padres, pensando me fui quedando dormida hasta que__ – ( __**Q que ricooo gracias por abrazarla/ me estaba quedando dormida conciencia estúpida/ ya que mal humor cargas y yo que quería felicitarte por tenerla en los brazos/ cállate concernencia no ves que está dormida/ serás idiota ella no me escucha sabes ¬¬/ si pero yo sí y quiero dormir/ ya ps ya duérmete que esto se acaba mañana/ como que manaña tonta/ no ves que la vamos a llevar a su casa, y por lo visto es una niña rica y dudo que sus padres la dejen tener una relación con otra mujer tonta/ gracias yo que estaba tan contenta y tu vienes a arruinar me felicidad / por algo soy conciencia no? Siempre le tengo que ver el lado + y – a las cosas jajajajaja/ duérmete estúpida conciencia/ tu eres la que haces eso tonta/ psicólogo/ noooooooooo Quinn ya no fastidio mas por faaaaa/ ok**__.)_

_Aunque no quería aceptarlo mi estúpida mente tenía razón ya mañana se acababa, esta niña es un verdadero imposible._

* * *

hello faberrys aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

gracias x leer la historia y dejar sus lindos reviews

una amiga me recomendoq hiciera una dinamica para q se ganaran un tercer capitulo la hare cada dos o tres dias claro si ustds estan de acuerdo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**una oferta de trabajo**_

_**- Q, Quinni, Quinnn–**__susurrándole y haciéndole cariños en la cara__ – __( __**de verdad que es muy bonita/ que te pasa Rach / vamos es linda/desde cuando te gustan las chicas /no me gustan las chicas, me gusta ella/ bueno que te pasa ps..?/ ya ya mejor me levanto/ si mejor, y quítate esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza niña**__)_

_-__ ( __**Quinn levántate ahoraaaa ella no está en nuestros brazos.. Quinnnnn/ ya ya, ya me levante, que quieres mente?/ Rach no está/ es verdad O.o**__)__ – __Sali del cuarto en un dos por tres cuando abrí la puerta vi a Rach sentada hablando con Britt muy tranquila y felizmente, eso me dio cólera, porque se habia levantado de mis brazos para hablar con ella?._

_**- ooohh Q buenos días como estas? **__– __me pregunto de manera feliz_

_**- bien gracias -**__le conteste de manera chocante_

_**- hola Quinn buenos días**__ – __brinco sobre mí y me agarro del cuello yo la abrace por su cintura y se sentía tan bien tenerla en mis brazos que el enojo con Britt se me olvido, se separo algo de mí pero no tanto como para escapar de mis brazos __– __**trate de despertarte pero tienes el sueño puy mesado verdad jejeje.**_

_**- más o menos ya desayunaste? **_

_**- la verdad no y tengo mucha hambre jejejejeje.**_

_**- bueno siendo así te invito a desayunar quieres **__**–**__ le dije aun manteniéndola agarrada por su cintura_

_**- bueno mejor te presto algo de mi ropa porque la de Quinn te queda muy fea sin ofender asi que te toca esperar con lo rápido que te vistes, por nosotras jejejeje.**_

_(__**en qué momento dijiste que la invitabas a ella / no se no me acuerdo/ dile que solo vasa a invitar a Rach/ no eso si es mala educación) **__ok bueno las espero me voy a vestir__** (queeeeeee la vas a dejar sola con Brittany, me cae que estás loca hermana/ bueno no puedo decirle nada igual no somos nada de ella/ igual dile que no jum **__) _

_**- vamos Kate **_

_**- claro –**__se separo de mí y se fue con Britt._

_En mi cuarto._

_( __**que estará pasando/ no sé yo no fui quien la dejo irse con Britt/ ya, ya, no me regañes ya entendí, crees que no me siento mal?/ bueno es tu culpa jum/ y que querías que le dijera a ver mente?/ que se vistiera en tu cuarto daaa/ si claro con la fuerza de voluntad que nos gastamos/ bueno ese es el punto sabes?/ tonta es una niña/ nuestra niña/ si, si, nuestra niña, a la cual después de hoy no vamos a ver más nunca Y.Y/ no seas ave de mal agüero**__**Quinn ¬¬/ no eras tú la que estaba diciendo eso anoche/ era diferente nunca aviamos dormido con una mujer y menos sin hacer nada de nada/ bueno es que ella es especial, es muy dulce sabes, es tan tierna/ siiii y sexiiii tambiéeeeenn/ no me mires así vistes como le quedaba nuestra camisaaaa dios y el escote que se dejooo, esa niña es perfecta jejejejeje/ deja las morbosidad mente¬¬/ si, si, mira t está hablando sabes?/ De que hablas?/ mira tonta reacciona**__)_

_**- Quinn, Quinn –**__ me veía con una cara que dios la ¡ame¡ espera que estoy diciendo?_

_**- si, si, perdón no te escuchaba **_

_**- a mí se me hace que estas enamorada y andas pensando en pajaritos preñados **__ ( __**deja de preguntar eso Rach que te pasa/ que solo quiero saber**__)_

_(siii enamorada pero de tiiii/ como que enamorada menteee, solo esta buena, nada mas, es deseo carnal es todo ok./ terca/ déjalo ya de acuerdo/ ok ) __**claro que no niña, dices unas cosas más tontas jajajajaj el amor NO EXISTE jejejeej y menos para mi jejeje.**_

_**- que mal que pienses eso sabes**__ (hay tienes por andar de bocona, no cree en el amor, y tu quieres es a un príncipe azul no a una princesa de acuerdo/ ok, ya me quedo claro, además no me gustaría enamorarme de alguien que no cree en el amor) __**eres una tonta jum**_

_(bien echoooo Alex te felicitó, premio a la mejor idiota del mes/ ya dejo si) __**espera ya esta**__**lista Britt, es que tengo que ir a la universidad y quiero llevarte pronto a tu casa**__ ( Quinn no la empeores quieres eres una tonta/ gracias mente yo también te quiero) _

_**- si claro te estamos esperando**__ (ya se quiere deshacer de mi / oh nena vamos es una estúpida no le hagas caso ya vendrán muchos pretendientes/ si)_

_**- bueno vamos ps.**_

_Salimos de la casa yo maneje, a pesar de ser el carro de ale esta no le gustaba manejar y a mi me encantaban los carros, las lleve a desayunar y fuimos directo a llevar a Rach. Cuando llegamos me quede sorprendida, su casa era la de la colina por la cual siempre iba a corre debido a que era una subida y cuando llegaba siempre admiraba ese lugar era realmente hermosa, al llegar ella le dijo al portero que nos dejara pasar y este iso caso, cuando entramos todas las empleadas corrieron a recibirnos, pero una anciana la abrazo_

_**- hola nana, no te preocupes estoy bien .**_

_**-por dios Katherine estábamos preocupados.**_

_**-pero igual nunca avías pasado la noche afuera-dijo mi nana.**_

_**-si ya lose nana lamento a verlos preocupados.**_

_-__**ok, ok bueno ya disculpas aceptadas jejejeje.**_

_-__** nos están ignorando de manera monumental verdad?**__- me dijo Britt en un susurro._

_**- sip- dije yo **_

_**- nana, ellas son mis nuevas amigas Brittany y Quinn –**__ dijo presentándonos_

_**-eres una chica?**__ – dijo mirándome a mi_

_**- si - respondi.**_

_**- las chicas de hoy en día.. Bueno es un placer – **__nos sonrió de manera muy bonita_

_**- hijaaaaa dios te extrañeee.**_

_**-hola papa como estas, no exageres solo fue una noche y tengo que contarte algo, podemos pasar al estudio?**_

_**- claro, claro, tu papa no ha vuelto del viaje.**_

_**-ok pa tranquilo, mira ellas son unas amigas **_

_**-eres una chica? **_

_**-si.. ¬¬-**_

_**- es un placer, Hiram**_

_**-el placer es de nosotras-**_

_**- bueno hija vamos **_

_**- si papa**_

_Entramos y Rach le conto al señor Hiram todo lo ocurrido y la verdad es que ese hombre se puso como un energúmeno, lo logramos calmar y nos explico que él estaba haciendo un trabajo de arquitectura por eso se vino para Venezuela pero que ya se quería ir, Rach hablo con él y le__dijo que no ya que iba a perder el año escolar ya que en España ya avía comenzado. Así que el hombre decidió sin ni siquiera preguntar ._

_**- está decidido serás su guarda espalda personal**__– viéndome a mi._

_**- señor es un honor de verdad pero no puedo, mira yo estudio arquitectura y no tengo tiempo- **__pero parece que el hombre no aceptaba un no por respuesta._

_**- bueno lo lamento, pero es en la única persona que puedo confiar, a qué hora ves tus clases.**_

_**- en las mañanas después de las 8:30 am porque?**_

_**- listo estas contratada, tu acompañaras a Rach en las tardes al colegio después de la 2:00 pm y Rach te acompañara a ti en las mañanas a la uní, te mandare a acomodar una habitación al lado de la de mi hija y ya se acabo, tus padres no les importara verdad.**_

_**- no estoy segura que a sus padres no les importara**__._

_- __**tu cállate, mire señor también tengo que estudiar usted sabe lo difícil que es esta carrera, además, tengo que ir al gym y hacer..**__ – __fui interrumpida_

_**- no importa Rach también va al gym, así que puedes ir con ella, está terminada la discusión seras su nueva guarda espalda listo, ganaras mucho y yo te ayudare con mi opinión con respecto a tus clases y ya se acabo, además que tendrás, cobijo y comida sin gastar nada el dinero que te ganes lo puedes invertir en lo que quieras, vamos chica di que no te guste la oferta, nadie se negaría.**_

* * *

Holis no se me habia olvidado el otro cap es q subi el primero y sali..

Me gusta q se enamoren d la historia de verdd les agradescoas a todos...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Comenzando el trabajo y coqueteos**_

_No sé cómo pero acepte en este momento me encontraba esperando a Rach en la puerta de su cuarto._

_(__**recuérdame porque estamos en este trabajo mente por favor / simple, porque queremos estar con ella jejejeje/ esa no es un escusa/ recuérdalo**__)_

_**Recuerdo**_

_**- si Quinn acepta por fa a si podre tener con quien hablar que se acerque a mi edad por lo menos, porque con mis papas no puedo **__**–**__ dios me estaba mirando con una cara de perrito que nadie se le podría negar_

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

_- (recordaste?/ si ya recordé ¬¬) __**dios que bella**__ – uups se me salió_

_- __**gracias siempre haces que me sonrroje jejeje**_

_**- bueno es que con esa ropa te ves hermosa**__( jajajajajaj tan rápido y ya quieres perder tu trabajo, dudo que al jefe le guste que le coquetees a su niñita/ si es verdad.. espera quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi conciencia ¬¬) __**b**__**ueno creo que es mejor que nos vallamos tengo que llegar temprano hoy n.n**_

_- __**que sin desayunar? Que malaaa**__ – __dios es demasiado linda, nunca vi un puchero que me gustara tanto jejeje._

_**- bueno te brindo algo en el camino te parece niña linda.? **_

_**- sip.. Pero no me digas niña.**_

_**- ok.. Encanto jejejeje**__(se te están escapando los cumplidos tonta/cállate que me salen y ya )_

_**- bueno es mejor irnos **__**–**__ ( no me puede gustar, no me puede gustar/ no te puede gustar, no te puede gustar/ si ya se no me lo recuerdes si / que yo no soy la mala, además acuérdate de que no cree en el amor/ GRACIAS por quitarme la ilusión eh/ de nada)_

_Cuando íbamos saliendo el señor Hiram nos vio y nos llamo_

_**- hola como esta mi niña hermosa**__ – __cada vez que lo veía recordaba cómo era mi papa conmigo, que tonta fui en esos momentos_

_**- papa esta Quinn.**_

_(se ve demasiado linda jajajaja/ esta el jefe tonta compórtate/ dios cualquiera dice que eres una mente responsable jejeje)_

_**- y ya se van a la uni?**_

_**- si señor íbamos saliendo**_

_**- y en donde se van? Y por favor no me digas señor, solo Hiram, salvaste a mi ángel de esos hombres mereces llamarme como quieras.**_

_**- bueno disculpe Hiram jejeje.. y no entiendo su pregunta**_

_**- jajajaj no pensaras llevar a mi niña en un bus o a pie verdad? Jajajaja ten llévense este –**__dijo dándome las llave de un BMW negro descapotable_

_**- está hablando enserio?**_

_**- claro Quinn jajajaja.**_

_**- bueno muchas gracias yo se los cuido a, los dos, digo al carro y a su hija jajaja**__( Quinn amo a mi suegroooooo/ volviste a ser tu siiiiiiiiiiii ajjajajajaj yo también lo amooooo)_

_**- bueno váyanse se les va hacer tarde..**_

_**-si fueras visto la cara que pusiste cuando papa te dio las llaves te enamorarías de ti misma jajajajajaja **__( ups se escapo esa/ si clarooo/ claro que si)_

_**- a ver y que cara puse sonorita hermosa?**_

_- __**una de un niñito con juguete nuevo, te veías súper linda jajajajaj**_

_**- bueno todo sea por el carro**_

_**- oyeeeee yo que pensé que mi compañía también te emocionaba jum **_

_**- amor pero si tu sabes que eres lo que más me gusta de este trabajo jejeej**__( y mentira no era jajajaja)_

_**- bueno siendo así te perdono.. –**__se inclino y me beso la mejilla, sentí que volaba solo con ese gesto, conversamos mucho en el desayuno me estaba coqueteando y a mí me encantaba, pero lo que más me gustaba era que se estaba riendo para mí y solo para mí.. Esa sonrisa que me encantaba era solo mía_

_Cuando llegamos a la uní todos me quedaron mirando, no sé si fue por lo linda que es Rach o si fue por el auto, lo único que se es que los ignore a todos de manera olímpica jajajajaja, al llegar al salón fue algo incomodo ya que estudiaba con la mayoría de mis chicas y digo mis chicas porque a pesar de a verme acostado con casi todo el salón todavía me seguían buscando jejeje._

_Chica 1: __**hola amor como estas?**__ – fue y me planto un beso en el cachete claro_

_**- hola bien y tu **_

_Chica 2: __**amor te llame ayer y no me contestaste, yo que quería divertirme jum mala **_

_**- lo lamento –**__ disimuladamente veía a Rach y si se veía algo incomoda la verdad me dio mucha pena_

_Chica 3__**: hola mi vida**__ – esa si me sorprendió me dio un beso pero un beso en la boca, claro mi costumbre me llevo a agarrarla de la cintura y corresponderle_

_(Alex que haces tonta Rach esta aquí/ mierda es verdad) – la separe delicadamente y mire a Rach ella estaba parada con una expresión de shock trate de tocarla pero ella no dejo y gracia a dios la profesora llego_

_( dale gracias al cielo de que la profe llego porque si no todas te hubieran caído como se te ocurre corresponder al beso delante de ella/ hay ya ni que tanto ella no es mi novia ni nada que se le parezca/ dios que mala eres, mírale la carita se ve que hasta tiene ganas de llorar todo por tu culpa) - la conciencia tenía razón se veía un poco triste y me sentí una idiota por hacerla poner esa cara, pero, ella no era nada mío y así soy a ninguna de mis chicas les molesta que bese a una a dos y hasta tres delante de ellas _

_Las clases terminaron y nos fuimos al carro Rach no dijo nada en todo el día y eso me estaba comenzando a molestar_

_**- se puede saber qué te pasa?**_

_**- nada, mejor apúrate que tenemos que llegar a mi colegio – **__me dio una orden o fue mi imaginación?_

_**- esa es una orden o que.?**_

_**- tómatelo como quieras solo date prisa en despedir a esa que viene haya porque soy muy puntual.**_

_Chica4:__** hola mi vida **_

_**- hoy no.. estoy ocupada yesi-**_

_Chica4: __**no soy yesi, Quinn soy maría**_

_**- ajam quien seas adiós**_

_Todo el camino no hablamos de nada y me dolía ver que la sonrisa que me dedicaba hoy en la mañana se había desaparecido de su rostro, pero no se lo iba a decir bueno no todavía jejeje, la lleve a su colegio y me tuve que calar las charlas de amigas que eran un fastidio decían que estaba bueno tal actor y esas cosas locas ya en la casa._

_**- se puede saber que carajos te pasa? Estabas bien y todo en la mañana hasta me estabas coqueteando **_

_**- ps que te coqueteen tus estúpidas chicas a mi no me vas a tener en tu colección **_

_**- y que te hace pensar que te quiero en mi colección niñita?**_

_**- no se dímelo tu Quinn–**__ pregunto retadora _

_**- jajajaja sueña encanto no me gustan niñas malcriadas como tú, además de ser una niñita de 14 años jeje **__( callateeeee tonta/deja de fastidias/ Quinn por dios que idiota eres mírala)_

_-__**si tal vez tenga que buscar a alguien que sea de mi edad y que de paso no me considere una NIÑITA MALCRIADA**__—salió corriendo a su cuarto y yo me fui al mío. _

_- ( aplausos a Quinn por ser la estúpida mas grandeee/ ya cállate mente estoy de mal humor/ y cómo crees que estoy yo he, acabas de hacer enfadar a Rach y le dijiste niñita malcriada, por dios tienes el descaro de decir eso después de a verte besado con media universidad enfrente de ella que descarada eres) la verdad la mente tenía toda la razón era una idiota pero no iba a dar me brazo a torcer, esa noche Salí de la casa tome un taxi y me fui a un bar, ya se podrán imaginar lo que hice verdad.? Bueno ya para que me odien mas sí me acosté con una chica, claro no fue nada parecido a lo que era, pase todaaaa la noche pensando en Rach, regrese a la casa y me acosté al dia siguiente. _

_**- Quinn estas dormida**__ – solo escuchaba los gritos de Rach, me pare como pude y fui a abrir_

_**- buenos días **_

_**- no vas a ir a la uní?**_

_**- no Rach hoy no**_

_**- bueno hablamos**_

_Después de ese día no volvimos a coquetear ni nada fue lo mismo, las veces que veía a Rach reir era porque su papa estaba con ella, con el tiempo conocí a su familia sus tres hermanas son un encanto igual que ella.. Claro la única que me gusta es Rach.. Sus hermanos son un asco de persona no sé porque son así.. Si Hiram y el señor Leroy no eran malas personas. Deje de besar a las chicas delante de Rach y detrás también la verdad es que podía pasar hasta 2 semanas sin tocar a mujer alguna, era algo frustrante la verdad pero cada vez que besaba a una chica se me venía la imagen de la sonrisa de Rach y terminaba saliendo de donde estuviera XD. Un día Hiram llego de un viaje de negocio pero llego con el dolor de cabeza más grande que puedo tener y la persona que más odio en la actualidad._

_**- hijaaaa ya estoy aquí y te traigo una sorpresa jejejejej – **__gritaba Hiram, yo estaba en el cuarto con Rach ayudándola con unas cosas del colegio, ella salió corriendo y yo detrás de ella, la verdad es que con Hiram siempre se comporta de una manera encantadora n.n_

_**- que sorpresa papa?**__ – pregunto tal cual niño chiquito, la verdad me encantaba verla asi aunque no lo aceptara jejejeje pero Hiram no dio respuesta solo señalo a la puerta, yo me esperaba de todo menos eso, cuando se abrió la puerta._


	9. Chapter 9

holis aca les dejo los dos capitulos del dia espero disfruten ..

y crucen los deditos .. si ganamos mi equipo y yo hoy le regalo Otro capitulo. Saludos

* * *

_**Celos y nuestro primer beso**_

_Un chico alto muy bien formado y guapo debo de admitir se paro en el medio, de inmediato vi a Rach, pero ella ni me miro solo se quedo parada con una sonrisa._

_**- hermosaaaaaaaaaa como estasss – **__grito él y la respuesta de Rach fue correr a sus brazos, se le guindo del cuello que casi caen los dos._

_- **Finnnnnn dioooss cuanto te he estrañadoooo –** gritaba ella llenándolo de besos a mi tenía ya 2 meses que no me daba un beso ni en la mejilla y a él lo llenaba de besos._

_- (ya basta Rachel suéltalo en este instante) – quería decirlo de verdad pero no podía, mientras ella le daba beso y besos en toda la cara, yo estaba que me cortaba la circulación de la mano de lo duro que tenía cerrado el puño, cuando por fin la soltó._

_**-ya no me quieres si eres malo, no Habías vuelto ¬¬**_

_- __**hermosa tu sabes que mama no me deja es como si yo le pidiera permiso a Hiram para llevarte a mi casa por una semana, la verdad no sé cómo fue que dejo que viniera jajajajaj**_

_**- bueno eso no importa, ya viniste es lo importante –**__ lo volvió a abrazar _

_- __**bueno y a qué hora estudias porque no me voy a despegar de ti ni un momento jejejeje**_

_**- bueno hija, siendo así vas a tener 2 guarda espaldas jajajajajaja..**_

_**- no pa si quieres le das esta semana libre a Quinn– **__sentencio así como si nada _

_**- no hija lo lamento pero Quinn te va a cuidar hasta el día en que se gradué jajajaja verdad Q.**_

**_-claro Hiram._**

_**- vaya Hiram pero sí que te tiene confianza para llamarte así jejejeje**_

_**- esa es una historia larga de contar, mejor vamos a pasear hoy, así que si te puedes tomar el día libre Quinn.**_

_**- no se preocupe Hiram, me gustaría acompañarlos si no es molestia –**__ no quería dejar a mi Rach con ese, la verdad es que me caía muy mal_

_**- pero no te necesitamos puedes irte a jugar o a acostarte con una de tus "CHICAS" – **__la verdad que me dolió mucho pero hice como que no me inmute._

_**- que mala eres he Rach, Quinn te aguanta todas la malcriadeces y tú la dejas por ese idiota –**__ esa era Santana, una de las hermanas de Rach, ella tenía mi edad y por lo visto no le caía tampoco el chico - __**no te preocupes Q, yo te cuido mejor jajajajaja**_

_**- siendo así puedes venir pero como alguien más de la familia n.n**_

_**- hola Santana..-dijo Finn.**_

_**- hola –respondio esta.**_

_**-bueno vámonos no..? yo me voy contigo –**__ dijo guindándole del brazo al chico – __**tú te puedes ir con Quinn.**_

_**- no te preocupes hermanita yo te la cuido jajajajaja –**__ dijo ella haciendo lo mismo pero con mi brazo._

_**En el carro**_

_**- te gusta verdad? **_

_**- de que hablas .**_

_**-oohh vamos Quinn no naci ayer y se como miras a mi hermana**__. _

_**- y como se supone que la miro Santana.**_

_**- oooh vamos Q, soy prácticamente tu versión femenina y también me gustan las chicas y se como miras a mi hermana.**_

_**- si me gusta, algún problema.**_

_**- jajajajaj lo sabía y no no hay problema, solo que ella es una tonta y una niñita malcriada que no entiende nada.**_

_**- pero es mi niña malcriada y no me gusta que él la este tocando.**_

_**- ellos se conocen desde que son pequeños, Rach lo quiere como un hermano pero él no, el si la quiere de verdad pero ella es tan tonta que no lo ve .**_

_**- si eso ya lo se -**_

_**- bueno Rach te va a tratar de darte celos hoy y se que lo va a lograr porque la cara que tenias hace un rato no era normal.. jajajajajaja**_

_**- deja de burlarte**__ ._

_**- ok, está bien, perdón, perooooo tu también le vas a dar celos, papa sabe de mis preferencias y el no va estar pendiente de mi si no de Rach, pero Rach si va a estar pendiente de mi y más de ti, así que le vamos a dar más celos que ella jajajajaja**_

_**-te había dicho que eres malvada?.**_

_**- sip… comúnmente lo recuerdas jajajajaja.**_

_**- bueno ya llegamos pongamos el plan en marcha**_

_**- no te preocupes que esta noche no pasa que tú y mi hermanita estén juntas ya veras jajajaj**_

_La noche paso y la verdad es que la cara de Rach no era normal cada vez que veía a su hermana "coqueteándome" o abrazándome o besándome claro en el cachete jajajajaja así transcurrió la noche, pero creo que estaba haciendo efecto ya que se Había distanciado del idiota ese._

_**- Y tu AMIGO – **estábamos solas por primera vez en la noche _

_**- tuvo que ir al baño y mi hermana?**_

_**- no se jejejeje**_

_**-se puede saber desde cuando son novias o algo así..**_

_**-no somos novias nunca me metería con tu hermana **_

_**- si claro cómo no..**_

_**- ps créelo yo con tu hermana no me meto por 3 simples razones**_

_**- a si y cuales si se puede saber? **__– pregunto igual que aquella vez_

_**- 1.) no es mi tipo, se parece demasiado a mi 2.) a ella no le gusto y luego te explico ya que te voy a dar la 3.) Razón –**__ en ese instante vi al IDIOTA acercarse, la tomé de la mano y me la lleve de donde estábamos la monté en el carro a la fuerza arranqué y nos fuimos._

_**- se puede saber a dónde me llevas?**_

_**- a tu casa**_

_**- y se puede saber porque me trajiste casi a la fuerza –**__ frene me voltee, la tome de la quijada volteándole la cara y por primera vez en la noche._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nuestro primer Beso**_

_Le di un beso, la verdad era un beso algo extraño, ya que Rach por lo visto no sabía besar, así que solo la bese como se le llama de pico._

_**- porque me molesta verte con él… feliz era lo que querías escuchar.. ps bien escucha, la 3.) Razón es simplemente que me gustas, y no solo me gustas si no que siento algo por ti que hace muuuucho no sentía y pensaba que no existía**__ – no estaba acostumbrada a decir cosas cursis y por eso no salió muy bonito que se diga, pero lo dije y ella estaba roja hasta las orejas , no me dirigió la palabra hasta la casa, al llegar nos bajamos y ella subió a su habitación y yo detrás.._

_**-de verdad te gusto –**__ lo pregunto de una manera muy tierna y con una voz no muy segura_

_**- no, no me gustas, TE AMO**__ – le levante la cara y nuestros rostros se acercaron nuevamente para dar comienzo al beso más dulce que he recibido en toda mi vida – __**supongo que este es tu segundo beso verdad –**__ lo dije rosando nuestros labios._

_**- si, lo siento.**_

_**- bueno deja que te enseñe si?**_

_**- ok.-**__finalizo y nuestros labios se juntaron por tercera vez, yo sintiendo en ese momento, el beso de una chica que en cierta manera era inexperta en ese arte; comencé a explorarla, buscando su sabor, ella inconscientemente abrió un poco los labios permitiendo así que mi lengua entrara, encontrando todos esos suaves y dulces lugares de ella, invitándola a hacer lo mismo. _

_Yo la verdad al contrario de ella tenía bastante práctica por la manera en que ella sentía como con un simple beso, se estaba estremeciendo entre mis brazos. Mi mano izquierda estaba rodeando su cintura y la derecha la tenia situada en su nunca, enseñándole indirectamente como moverse en mis labios._

_Al separarnos ella me miro bastante sonrrojada y con la respiración algo agitada por el tiempo que pasamos sin oxigeno, pero ya con ese simple beso me avía vuelto ya una adicta a esos labios tan dulces cuando, me incline para besarla de nuevo ella subió un poco pero solo fue un roce divido a que._

_**- Rach puedo pasar amor **__**–**__ el IDIOTA había arruinado todo yo solo la solté a mi pesar y me dirigí a la puerta pero ella me detuvo y fue a abrir. _

_**- si Finn que ocurre?**_

_**-**__** es que te vi saliendo de la feria con esa tonta de tu guarda espalda que ocurre**__**– **__eso fue lo último que escuche hasta que._

_( a quien se supone que le dice tonta/ no se Quinn pero ahorita no hagas nada mira que nos acaban de dar un beso y no quiero que lo arruines/ por primara vez te are cazo conciencia porque tienes razón, vistes me besooooo bueno yo la bese pero ella me corespondioooooooooooooo la amo/ yo mas, es perfecta, fuimos su primer besooooo es demasiado bella al/ si yo también la amor estoy muy felizzzz / yo también si le fueras dicho antes estuviéramos feliz desde hace mucho tiempos sabes?/ ya no me regañes que estoy muy contenta jejejeje/ si yo también jajaja)_

_**- jajajajajajajaja Quinn todavía sigues haciendo esas caras raras jajajaja**__._

_- (se está riendo para nosotras al/ volvió nuestra niña jajaja es bella / siiiii/) __**oye deja de reírte de mí y ven aquí..**__** – **__la tome de la cintura y le plante otro beso y otro y otro._

_**- Q… Quinn.. Papa.. Ya… llego.. y.. mi.. … tam…bién**__**—**__decía entre beso _

_**- y que qui…eres que.. haga… her.. **__**.**_

_**- ella..—**__me separo un momento de sus labios – __**me conto lo que planearon las dos y quiero decirte que fue una total ido… -**__ le di otro beso— __**ok.. te volviste… adicta.. a…. mis.. la..bios o que **_

_**- sip soy adicta a ellos ajajaja**_

_**-**__** bueno creo que por esta noche está bien porque tengo examen mañana recuerdas? De lo que me explicaste**_

_**-si pero ya te lo explique… no… seas.. Mala …Rach quieres ser mi novia? –**__ le pregunte algo tímida ya que es algo que nunca en mi vida habia pedido _

_-__**siiii Quinn claro que quiero**__ – __tenía los ojos vidriosos se veía muy linda, se inclino, para besarme ya que me encontraba sentada en la cama_

_Pase toda la noche pensando en ella, en sus labios, en su olor y en sus ojos, la verdad es que quería quedarme y dormir con ella otra vez en su cuarto pero no se pudo, ya que ella seguía molesta por la mentira con su hermana, pueden creer, le doy su primeros besos y ella está molesta por una simple broma que le hicimos su hermana y yo ._

_**- Rach, ya es tarde cariño, es mejor que te levantes..**_

_**- ok, nana… **__( No lo puedo creer, como te dejaste besar por ella Rachel?/ ohh vamos a ti también te gusto acéptalo ¬¬/bueno la verdad es que siii/ jajajaja lo sabía, mejor nos paramos que tenemos que desayunar, porque hay que ir a la uní con Quinn y después al examen/ noooo yo quiero seguir durmiendo/ jajajaja floja jajaj) – __se metió en la ducha salió y andaba viendo que ropa ponerse, hasta que escucho la puerta _

_-Rach, tengo que llegar hoy temprano, es mejor que te apures si, por fa_

_- ok, ok, ya estoy casi lista, solo dejame vestirme y maquillarme y nos vamos._

_( y se supone que está casi listaaaaa?/ Vamos Quinn, todo sea porque te la vas a comer a besos hoy cuando la veas, porque de seguro se va a poner hermosa *.*/ jajajajaj si pero es mejor que se apure o no nos va a dar tiempo, antes de que el IDIOTA se levante/ el tipo me cae muy maaaaalll jum/ a mi mas es un estúpido no lo soporto/ que te parece si le cortamos los frenos del carro?/ por dios mente, no soy una asesina/ pero le estaba coqueteando a Rach, anda vamos, por fa siii?/ nooo mente / mira, entonces le ponemos veneno a su comida/ no mente/ le soltamos al perro / no mente/ lo llevamos a la playa y lo ahogamos/ no menteeee/ ya se, ya se, le llenamos la cama esta noche de polvo pica pica que dices?/ siiiiiiiiiiiii mentee eres la mejor jajajajaja)_

_**- Quinn no es por nada pero de verdad que haces unas caras jajajajajajaja**_

_**- oye no te burles de mi jajaja**_

_**-Quinn, pero es que pusiste una cara de maldad que hasta a mi me dio miedo jejeje.**_

_**- bueno, bueno mejor dame un beso y no hago más caras – **__la jale hacia mí y la levante lo suficiente, ella me agarro del cuello y nos dimos el primer beso del día jejejeje cuando nos separamos un pequeño hilo de saliva era lo que nos unía, ella volvió a darme un beso, pero a diferencia del mío fue muy corto y menos apasionado, supongo que es porque todavía no se siente cómoda._

_**- todavía sigues castigada -**__ me lo dijo rosando mis labios, se separo y comenzó a caminar, yo corrí a abrazarla y la tome de la cintura._

_**- no es justo ya he pasado mucho tiempo castigada, y mira que yo también estoy molesta contigo y tengo más razones**_

_**- a ver cuáles son tus razones señorita molesta .**_

_**- te parece poco ir y guindartele al IDIOTA ese? **_

_**- estas celosa todavía.**_

_**-**__** claro que no**__ (acepta que si lo estas Quinn/ no primero esta mi orgullo/ terca)—me separe de ella y comenzamos a caminar_

_**- no te creo sabes .**_

_**- ps créelo porque es verdad…**_

_**-mentirosa .**_

_**-no no lo soy no tengo porque mentir.**_

_**-si lo estas.**_

_**- no lo estoy**_

_**-**__** que si.**_

_**- que no.**_

_**- que si.**_

_**- bueno si lo estoy algún problema**__ – me detuve _

_**- no tienes por qué estar celosa tontita, por tres razones, 1.) no es mi tipo se parece demasiado a mi 2.) ha él no le gusto o eso creo yo y 3.) Te amo a ti, simple–**__ me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia ella – __**me das un beso?**_

_**- jajajaj la 2 creó una parte jajajaja pero si si te doy un beso –**__ la bese de manera muy tierna diría yo jejeje_

_**-**__** que rico besas amor**_

_**- si fui tu primer beso como sabes que beso rico**__ ._

_**- simple, me encanta que me beses jajajaja**_

_**- bueno siendo así ven aquí–**__ la tome de la cintura para dar inicio a un beso más profundo pero ella nos separo _

_**-además aunque no quiera admitirlo, por algo las chicas te besan a cada instante.**_

_**-jajajaja celosa?**_

_- __**si y mucho.. No quiero verte besar a otra chica he Quinn.**_

_**- lo prometo mi princesa.**_

_**-bueno es mejor que no vallamos que vamos tarde **_

_**- si encanto vamonos**_

_Nos montamos en el auto y fuimos a la uní al estacionarnos una chica brinco sobre de mi haciéndome caer_

_Chica: __**porque carrizo no me has llamado imbécil.**_

* * *

hola chics.

chics realmente discúlpenme por los errores ortográficos q tiene la historia.. agradezco la critica de Spell (Guest)

como principalmente dije la historia no me pertenece .. de verdad chics intento q no se me pasen errores.. como también se me van los nombres de la historia original chics .. no es que q me vayan a cortar un brazo o qde ciega por no corregir si lo hago.. pero como les digo muchas veces se me van.

Un millón de disculpas tendré un poco mas de cuidado con respecto a eso y lo siento si no se a dado a entender algunas situaciones.

hasta mañana.


	11. Chapter 11

_- he estado muy ocupada amor compréndeme-dije yo para calmarla._

_Chica__**: claro, claro compréndeme solo yo tengo que comprender, tengo 2 mese sin ni siquiera verte y estoy segura que si no vengo sigue pasando el tiempo –**__ nos levantamos y comenzó a golpearme la cabeza – __**crees que no me preocupo o que Quinn Fabray. **_

_**-ya ya no me regañes -**__ la abrace y la levante le di muchos besos en los cachetes – __**vamos te daré un beso y un abrazo así que perdóname siiii.**_

_Chica__**: no cabezota, sabias que he salido mal en los exámenes en estos últimos dos meses por tu culpa.**_

_**- más bella no dejabas de pensar en miiii y no te concentrabas tan linda mi amiga.**_

_Chica: __**no tonta**__ – me da en la cabeza – __**no tengo quien me explique matemática**__ ._

_**- que mala eres he Britt, me quieres solo por interés jum **_

_**-tu sabes que eres la hermana que nunca desee tener Q, jajajaja**_

_**- jajajajajaja.. Siendo la niña consentida de mama como vas a desear otro hermano jajajaj**_

_**-**__** si verdad, pero la vida te mando a ti y mi mama te quiere más que a mi.**_

_**- no es verdad Susan te adora jajajaja**_

_- __**si me quiere pero te adora mas a ti ya dejando el drama, hola Rachiiii **__– la abrazo y yo la jale de la camisa._

_**- hola Britt, tiempo sin verte .**_

_**- no tienes el permiso de tocarla**_

_**-y tu lo das o qué?**_

_**- si yo lo doy y tu no lo tienes**_

_**- ooh vamos Q, soy tu mejor amiga .**_

_**- igual .**_

_**- esperen un momento estas celosa? O.O**_

_**- si un poco –**__ admití algo sonrrojada _

_**- entonces Rach y tu.. tu y Rach.. Rachhhhh porque me engañaste –**__ la abrazo y se puso dramatizar ._

_**- te dije que la soltaras**__ (golpéala Quinn, está tocando a nuestra Rach/ que celosa eres mente, es nuestra amiga/ ya que)_

_**- y ya son novias **_

_**- eeee…-**__me sonroje._

_**- sip.. no es genial**__ – me agarro de brazo_

_**- no lo puedo creer ¡TIENES NOVIAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ -**__ tengo que agregar que media universidad se entero claro_

_**- cállate –**__ corrí a taparle la boca_

_**- porque?-**__pregunto Britt_

_**- si por qué Quinn?-**__cuestiono Rach._

_**- ohh vamos Rach no te enojes solo que si se llegan a enterar estamos perdidas.**_

_**- y por qué?-pregunta de nuevo.**_

_**- porque Q, tiene unas EX chicas algo agresivas jajajajajaja**_

_**- gracias por la ayuda .**_

_**-de nada guapa .-**_

_**- sabes qué? Mejor cuida de Rach, que tengo que ir a entregar una maqueta.**_

_**-amor, no nos trajimos ninguna maqueta y yo no te he visto haciendo una .**_

_**- amor no porque no me veas, no las hago**_

_**- si mi vida perdón **_

_**-**__**no te preocupes princesa – **__la abrace y le di un beso en la frente_

_**-**__** aléjate de ella Rach**__ – la separo de mi – __**quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi Quinn.?**__—lo pregunto horrorizada _

_**- tonta, sabes que me tengo que ir.**_

_Fui a la maleta del carro y saque mi maqueta, esta era una iglesia, Rach y Britt quedaron con la boca abierta, por supuesto como en todos mis años atrás saque 20, era la única jajajaja.. ya de regreso._

_**- no quieres ir algún lado?**_

_**- nop.. Quiero ir a acostarme estoy muy cansada **_

_**- no puedo dormir contigo?.**_

_**- no .**_

_**- anda Rach.**_

_**- apenas y somos novias ya dije que no jum..**_

_**- bueno ya que u.u**_

_Llegamos a la casa, pasamos un rato juntas, entre besos y abrazos ella se quedo dormida, yo me fui a mi habitación y me acosté a pensar_

_( es la primera que nos hacen esto Quinn/ o vamos mente, es una niña comprende/ pero es que no queríamos tener sexo con ella solo dormir con ella como la otra vez/ oh vamos mente superalo)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Pasaron cuatro mese, y no Había vuelto a comer carne ¿me entienden? Lo que se le llama na nay na nay. Fui a la cafetería a comer con Britt._

_**- es verdad.**_

_**-tú la chica sexo, no ha tenido sexo?'**_

_**- no..**_

_**- dios creo que publicare esto en el periódico.**_

_**- si yo te acompaño .**_

_**-bueno aguanta todo sea por Rach**_

_**-eso me lo he dicho todo este tiempo, sabes que, ya dejando el tema ese de lado, Rach cumple pasado mañana y no sé que regalarle , me ayudas?**_

_**-claro pero me compraras algo a mí también.**_

_**- Ok**__._

_El día esperado llego y yo guarde mi regalo, Hiram le hiso la fiesta del año, ya que eran sus 15 y ella era su niña jejejeje la verdad la fiesta estaba muy buena pero me Salí del salón a pensar y a charlar con mente y a fumar._

_- ( vistes eso regalos? / si mente el de nosotros no es ni la cuarta parte de los que le han dado/ y vistes lo que le regalo el IDIOTA/ si ese si era el collar no un collar cualquiera era EL COLLAR jejeje/te dije que le cortáramos los frenos del carro / si debí hacerte caso/ si)_

_**-amor, porque no estás adentro?**_

_**- hola princesa, no te preocupes solo salí a fumar un poco –**__ le mostré el cigarrillo_

_**- no me gusta que fumes, después tus besos saben feo **__**–**__ me lo quito y lo tiro al piso__**—no hemos podido bailar verdad? Es por eso que estas molesta.**_

_-amor no estoy molesta tranquila._

_-Pero es que nunca cargas esa cara tan pensativa, solo cuando estas molesta._

_-mi vida yo nunca me estoy molesta contigo, vamos princesa solo vine a pensar y esas cosa._

_- __**vamos a dentro, quiero bailar contigo.**_

_**-amor, no importa tranquila, además si bailamos, vamos a levantar sospechas, y tus hermanos me detestan.**_

_Eso no era mentira, sus 3 hermanos me odiaban, porque en el tiempo que he estado en esa casa, Hiram me ha ayudado mucho en mis diseños y pareciera que me tiene más confianza a mí que a ellos.. Me pregunta qué pasaría si supiera que tengo una relación con su hija ._

_**- amor es tu noche, anda y diviértete no te preocupes por mi si?**_

_**-eres mi novia Quinn, tengo que preocuparme, mira tú no me vas a dar un regalo o qué?**_

_**- hay princesa eso si que no te lo puedo dar aquí es muy poco.**_

_**- es eso verdad?**_

_**-es que amor?**_

_**-eso, que no tienes un regalo muy costoso, por eso estas asi.**_

**_-creo que estos 4 meses te han dado para conocerme verdad? Jajaja_**

_**- si y parece que tu no lo has logrado conmigo Quinn –**__se subió en un pequeño muro que estaba donde nos encontrábamos para quedar a mi altura y poder abrazarme__ – __**no me interesa cuanto cueste el regalo Q, lo que me va a gustar es que me lo distes tu, me entiendes?**_

_**-amor, pero es que no es un regalo comparado con los de estas personas , mira esa gargantilla, si la vendes, puedes comprar mil regalos como el mío.**_

_**- si pero la persona que me la dio, no tuvo que esforzarse en conseguirla, 1) tenía el dinero suficiente y 2) fue directo al lugar, estoy segura que tu reuniste y caminaste bastante y eso también cuenta cielo.**_

_**- bueno ya que, mi regalo lo encontraras en tu cuarto al llegar .**_

_**-estoy ansiosa por llegar entonces amor**__._

_**-bueno es mejor que vayas a la fiesta, porque si no me van a venir a linchar jajajajajaj**_

_**- si tienes razón amor jajaja –**__rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me beso, la verdad es que ya había aprendido bastante jejeje._

_**-bueno vamos señorita**_

_**-espera un momento**__ – __se quito la gargantilla del idiota me la metió en el bolsillo del saco, espero no hayan pensado que tenía un vestido jajajaja_

_**- porque lo hiciste**__?_

_**-porque a mi novia estoy 100% segura de que le molesta y la verdad la amo lo suficiente como para no querer hacerla molestar por una tontería así.**_

_**- ven aquí hermosa –**__le di un beso que nos dejo sin aliento alguno_

_-__**jajajajaj si hubiese sabido que me ibas a dar un beso así me la fuera quitado hace un buen rato jajajajaja.**_

_**-tonta -**_

_**-Pero soy tu tonta jajaja**_

_**- eso es verdad – **__la tome otra vez de la cintura y la volví a besar, me importaba un comino quien no viera solo quería perderme en eso labios que tanto amaba, en ese momento comenzó a sonar una música lenta y romántica__—__**me concede esta pieza princesa hermosa?**_

_**- claro que si apuesto príncipe jeje**_

_Comenzamos a bailar y todos nos quedaron viéndonos la verdad es que nos veíamos como un príncipe y una princesa, imagínense, ella con un vestido color azul agua, un peinado muy bonito, parecido al de bella ( la bella y la bestia) en fin toda una princesita y yo bueno vestida con un elegante esmoquin blanco con camisa verde debajo que hacia resaltar mis ojos también, ella baja y yo alta todo un cuento de hadas… bueno en fin la fiesta termino y nos dirigimos a la casa, yo por supuesto llevaba a Rachel casi dormida debo de agregar jajajaj la baje del auto y con el permiso de Hiram la lleve a su habitación, la recosté en la cama, le quite el vestido claro tenia ropa interior a bajo como pude le puse la bata la arrope y la deje dormida junto a mi regalo.._


	13. Chapter 13

_Ya el día siguiente._

_**- hola, hola, hola, hola, despierta ositaaaa como estas, como dormiste, despiertaaaa**__ – __saltaba sobre mi tal cual niña chiquita._

_**-ya Kate que ocurre que maneras son esas de despertarme **_

_**- yo que pensé que te iba a gustar que te despertara -.-"**_

_**- Ps.. Si me despertaras con besos y caricias si me hubiese gustado amor.**_

_**- bueno siendo así **__**–**__ me dio un beso el cual ella comenzó y yo profundice de un momento a otro avía perdido el control por completo, la cambien de posición y me coloque encima de ella, comencé a besar su cuello y desabrochar su camisa, estaba loca de verdad pero ella no hacía nada para detenerme, cuando le quite la camisa por completo, comencé a descender a sus senos y tome uno en mis mamo y al otro lo comencé a lamer__._

_**- Q.. es.. … por…favor aaaahhh.. .mmmhm**__– me tomo de la cara y me beso algo sonrrojada __– __**por favor...amor, todavía.. no.. dame un poco mas de tiempos si? **__- Pregunto algo agitada por el momento ._

_**- si amor disculpa, pero es que parece que me desperté algo caliente hoy jejejeje**__ ( bien echo Quinn/ oye tengo 4 meses sin tener sexo es normal/ bueno eso es verdad) – __la volvi a besar claro mucho más calmada __– __**perdóname mi cielo si?**_

_**- no te preocupes jejjeje yo no debí dejar que llegaras tan lejos**__– comenzó a abrocharse la camisa algo nerviosa _

_**- no amor no debí hacerlo disculpa mi niña –**__la ayude a terminar de abrochar la camisa_

_**- no te preocupes osita.**_

_**-osita? o/O**_

_**- si por la cadenita –**__mostrando la cadenita de oro con el pequeño osito__ – __**y el peluchito que está en mi cama en este momento jajajaja.**_

_**- te gusto hermosa?**_

_**- me encanto amor .**_

_**- es mejor que bajes a desayunar jeje**_

_**- amor casi es de noche jajajajaja**_

_**-de verdad? **__**–**__ estaba bastante sorprendida_

_**- si jajajajaj papa me dijo que no te despertara, sabes que te vez muy linda durmiendo –**__ se guindo de mi cuello _

_**- si la verdad me lo dicen mucho jejeje**__ (creerá que somos de piedra o qué/ si como se le ocurre abrazarme así después de lo de hace rato)_

_**- y se puede decir quién te lo dice**__? _

_- __**oohh vamos bebe, no te pongas así, me lo decían ya?**_

_**- si supongo ¬¬ -**__ desciendo el abrazo y volteándose_

_**- hay ya no te enojes**__ – __la jale hacia mí y la abrace por la espalda__ – __**me lo decía mí mama y mi hermana que eran quienes me iban a despertar siempre y de vez en cuando me lo decía Britt.**_

_**-bueno siendo así te perdono –**__ volteándose hacia mi_

_**-además no he dormido con nadie en años**_

_**- ya, ya, no exageres si me contaron en la universidad que dormías con una chica cada noche .**_

_**- ps te mintieron encanto**__ ._

_**- ooh vamos Q, no soy estúpida**_

_**- no amor no lo eres, pero creo que estas algo confundida jejejeje**_

_**-en que si se puede saber?**_

_**- bueno amor, yo tenía sexo con las chicas y después las llevabas a sus respectivas casas, nunca dormí con ninguna de ellas.. Además con la única que he dormido que no sea familiar, y Britt también cuenta como familiar he, es contigo mi cielo**_

_**-de verdad o/o**_

_**- si amor, ahora que me vas a regalar tu a mi el día de mi cumpleaños**_

_**- no es hoy verdad **__**.**_

_**- por dios kate, no sabes cuando es mi cumple? ¬¬**_

_**-no jejejej .**_

_**-bueno te digo que es dentro de una semana**_

_**-hay no de verdad?**_

_**- si amor de verdad **_

_**-la semana siguiente nos vamos de viaje, papa te iba a dar la semana libre**__ ._

_**- bueno siendo así me lo das la siguiente semana si.?**__** –**__ le acaricie la mejilla y le bese dulcemente _

_Paso la semana, yo en mis maquetas y Rach en su colegio, había visto a Britt más seguido, sobre todo para explicarle matemática, Rach y ella me tenían como maestra, bueno el día del viaje llego, Rach estaba que lloraba, porque ella se quería quedar conmigo, pero si se quedaba sin ninguna razón Hiram y su esposo iban a comenzar a sospechar y de verdad que no me quería imaginar que iba hacer Hiram cuando se enterara de que soy novia de su hija, su hermana y yo hablamos con ella y le explicamos, por fin comprendió, me dio un tímido beso, vigilando de que no nos viera nadie, se monto en el avión y se fue, yo cumplía el día siguiente, la verdad nunca había pasado un cumpleaños, lejos de mama y eso me mataba, me asía recordar todo lo sucedido ese año_

_El día llego, me desperté y el teléfono estaba a tope de mensajes, revise y había varios de Rach en el que me decía que no me podía llamar pero que me deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, la verdad no pase un día tan malo, mama ni llamo y bueno ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que hable con Britt para irme a casa, ya que había pasado el dia con ella, al llegar a mi habitación me lleve un gran sorpresa y creo que el mejor regalo de mi día._

* * *

hola chics hoy les regalare 2 capítulos mas ... agradezcan mentalmente a una d mis grandes amiga CaCo q esta totalmente enamorada de la historia y me pidió dos capítulos más para hoy ..

y dedico la historia a mi mejor amiga Dani q es quien me a apoyado totalmente con todo.

y Muchas gracias a usteds chics por darle una oportunidad a esta historia q si en si no me pertenece, pero la quería compartir con usteds.


	14. Chapter 14

_**nuestra primera vez**_

_Rach estaba en mi cuarto sobre mi cama, con un lasito de regalo rojo alrededor del cuello y con un muy tierno y bonito sonrojo que me hacia darme cuenta de que esa no fue idea suya._

_**- hola amor como estas? Como pasaste tu día?**_

_**- muy bien, pero si tu eres mi regalo pasare una mejor noche jejeje**__** –**__ camine hacia ella y me sente en la cama – __**se puede saber señorita, de quien fue la idea.**_

_**- de mi hermana o/o**_

_**- jajajajajaja ven acá encanto -**__ la jale hacia mí y le di un beso—__**y se supone que tu eres mi regalo o qué? Jejejejeje.**_

_**- no te burles Quinn, que tengo bastante pena**__** –**__ haciendo un pucherito que le quedaba demasiado tierno._

_**- pero si no me estoy burlando amor jejeje.**_

_**- Quinn quiero que me hagas tuya, claro si quieres. **_

_**- no amor, tu eres la que tienes que querer no yo**__ – le acaricie la mejilla - __**princesa eres el mejor regalo que me ha podido dar dios, solo con tu presencia ya estoy feliz mi niña hermosa**__**.**_

_**- entonces, quiero que me hagas el amor Quinn, Quiero entregarme a ti.**_

_**- siendo así**__** –**__ la tome de la cintura y la jale hacia mí, la comencé a besar poco a poco._

_Mis manos recorrían su espalda tanto como podía, hubiera deseado poder tocar todo al mismo tiempo, pero era imposible, debía ir por partes….las respiraciones frenéticas y los suspiros jalados cuando desprendíamos nuestros labios que parecían estar sellados cuando se juntaban, eran la composición de la melodiosa entrega. _

__

Porque realmente, a pesar de haber compartido tardes a solas, entre nosotras anteriormente no había ocurrido nada más, simplemente besos y charlas.  


_En medio de caricias y besos Rach siente como su cuerpo es lentamente apoyado, sobre la cama, cae sobre su espalda primero, notando como me arrodillo con todo y manos entre sus piernas sin apartar sus labios un instante, poco a poco, mis codos tocan la cama soportando un poco mas de mi peso._

__

_**- Te amo princesa**__** –**__ susurre separándome un poco, mirándola directo a la cara, el rostro de Kate era demasiado infantil, sonrojado y visiblemente tímido a lo que ocurriría en unos segundos, siendo el mío todo lo contrario, irreverente, decidido y dispuesta a devorar a mi novia en cualquier momento, era tan evidente la chispa de deseo en mis ojos que Rach por un momento se intimidó. _

__

_**- ¿estás segura?**__** –**__ Pregunte acomodándome completamente encima de mi morena, juntando nuestras frentes y dejando que sean mis manos quienes soporten mi pesos, para después llevarlas a su cintura y acomodándome con delicadeza entre sus piernas __**– **__**porque puedo detenerme si quieres **__**–**__ dije aumentando la intensidad de mis ojos._

_**- dudo que lo hagas**____**amor**__** –**__ susurra posando sus manos en mi cuello atrayéndome a sus labios __**– **__**y tampoco quiero que lo hagas **__**–**__ sellamos nuestras bocas una vez más, Rach ahora entre sus dedos buscaba desabrochar los botones de mi blusa, mientras que yo concentraba en lamer con delicadeza su cuello, completamente encima suyo, no dejando espacio por fuera, nada mas lo suficiente para empezar a deshacerme de sus prendas._

A pesar que no tenia afán, tampoco había razón para no esperar mirar el cuerpo de una muchacha como Rach, en medio de besos suaves y gentiles ya mis manos buscaban mas piel, con una acariciaba los cabellos de mi morena y con otra expertamente desabrocha cada botón de la camisa, dejando al descubierto el sostén blanco de encajes azul cielo. Luego de eso, descubrir el vientre desnudo de mi niña 

__

El cual era acariciaba con fervor, pero ya luego su falda era el obstáculo, la yema de mis dedos paseo un poco los botones de la misma y no tarde en desabrocharlos. Mientras su beso continuaba. Rach paso sus manos acariciándome la espalda, metiéndolas incluso debajo de mi blusa, tocando directamente mi piel. 

___**  
**__**- déjame ayudarte**__** –**__digo y empiezo yo misma a quitarme cada botón de la prenda superior de que tenia puesta._

_Los brazos de Rach se enredaron en mi cuello y los míos en su espalda, atacando también sus costados. Pero dentro de poco mi morena deja escapar una mano hacia el sur de su compañera, llegando a un indecente objetivo, no resistiendo las ganas aprieta con amor esa zona en la parte baja, sacándome un par de sonrojos.  
Yo no me iba a quedar atrás así que mis manos bajan más y….mas, llegando los bien formados glúteos de mi novia y juego con ellos, ahondo mi toque y me encuentra con la humedad de mi novia. Escuchando un gemido salir de entre sus labios. _

__

_**- Quinn…. aahh.-**__murmura _

__

_**- Rach… quieres que continúe**__**? **_

_**- aah.. Si Q,**__** -**__ admite toda sonrojada – __**se delicada si?**_

_**- claro amor**__**.**_

__

No habían pasado los suficientes minutos aun, pero yo no estaría conforme hasta que mi novia explote, tal vez me había portado algo lenta, aun en mi mente estaba la preocupación de asustarla un poco, ya que era su primera vez, sin embargo era necesario arriésgame, sin separarme de ella, mirándola con dulzura a la cara, bajo de sus labios para después bajar más a otros rincones, dispuesta a estimular lo suficiente a mi chica, a dedicarle todo el tiempo para demostrar mi paciencia. De repente fue cuando mi morens se da cuenta, que buscaba besarla en todas partes, repartí besos delicados por su torso de igual forma, aun ahí, tendida en una simple cama, sonrojada porque ahora era ella quien estaba siendo atendida, la vi apretar la sabanas suaves y la vi morderse un poco sus labios al notar que una de mis manos atrapa su sensibilidad mientras repartía besos en sus pechos, ella misma posa su palma sobre mi nuca para atraer mis labios a sí misma, deseando sentir la profundidad de mi boca. 

_-__ Quinnnn … aaahhh...-__ suelta al notar como su extremidad se humedece con lentitud torturante en sus carnes, estaba tan ansiosa pero a la vez asustada por ese momento, Rach al sentir como mi dedo se introduce con delicadeza en ella, se aferra a mi espalda con fuerza, yo lo dejo quieto para que se comience a acostumbrar a tener ese invasor en su interior, después de unos segundos lo comienzo a mover y introduzco otro y comienzo a meteros y sacarlos con algo de rapidez, ella solo puede aferrarse a mi espalda y enterrar sus uñas en ella._

__

Después de unos momentos ya medio acostumbrada a lo que estaba sucediendo, Los labios de Rach se abrían y cerraban conteniéndose, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. De hecho ella no pensó tener que hacer esto de forma tan llena, por lo cual su conmoción aumentaba el placer que explota desde sus pies hasta la punta de su nariz, traga saliva, acelera su respiración, aprieta los labios y veo como su ceño se frunce y relaja constantemente, sus manos apretando mi espalda, para luego buscar algo de sabana.

__

Yo por mi parte miraba toda esa expresión de infinito placer, subiendo mi ego y mi osadía al aumentar mi ritmo, busco a Rach con la mirada y la veo con dedicación. 

__

_**- Rach….-**__ nuestros labios se encuentran, con demasiada o extremada delicadeza, por un momento se sintió de porcelana porque estaba siendo tratada como tal ya que estaba siendo extra suave con ella. _

__

_**- Q…aahh...Quiiinnnnn**__ – pronunciaba con una voz sumergida entre la dicha, el placer el dolor y amor._

_****__**- ¿te está gustando?**__ – pregunte, cielos…. Por su mirada era algo que nunca pensó oír en esos momentos._

___**- yo….**__** -**__ aprieta mi mano libre con una de las suyas, queriendo sostenerla justo en el momento que su cuerpo llegaría al júbilo –__**si….me gusta mucho**__– suelta conteniendo su respiración, atreviéndose a revelar más de su anatomía, en ese mismo momento, sintió como aquel punto donde yo ejercía profundidad con mis dedos hundidos dentro suyo, aumentó la intensidad de su ritmo y la presión justo allí, se volvió enloquecedora, su expresión decía a leguas que era increíble lo que podía hacerle con tan solo un movimiento, si pudiera dar una calificación al comportamiento de la misma en estos actos, lo galardonaría de brillante, se tapaba la boca y serraba los ojos con fuerza debido a la mezcla de dolor y placer que sentía _

___**- no tienes que aguantar**__ – sonreí a mi novia con amor y sosteniendo su mirada hasta este momento, mis ojos le daban la confianza de que pronto terminaría con esa tortura delirante y dejara salir de ella, toda la pasión contenida….era más de lo que su débil cuerpo podía soportar, era cruel para sus hormonas resistir toda aquella contención de amor y placer a punto de explotar en un sonoro gemido, como sea….debía ser cuidadosa de no hacer escándalos, ya que no estábamos solas en la mansión sin tiempo a mas de pensar, solo quedo apretar sus entrañas, contrayéndose todo lo que pudo, al punto de aprisionar la extremidad causante de tanto delirio que por un momento pensó en lastimarme por la fuerza de sus piernas eso lo note. _

_-¡Qqq… aah..Quiiinnn…aaaaaaahhhha.!__ – gime despacio pero cargada de toda la explosión que aguantó, llegar al máximo mirándome con amor, era un premio tan conmovedor que dejo salir un par de lagrimas, quizás por la estimulación física….quizás por la estimulación emocional, que importaba. Era lagrimas de dicha, por un momento la mire extrañada, pero en breve casi sin tiempo de asustarme por esa mirada, me tranquilice al notar una sonrisa al tiempo que su interior libera mi mano anteriormente ocupada. _

_**- espero que sea mas de emoción y no de dolor**__** –**__ comente mientras bajaba mis labios hasta sus mejillas enrojecidas, besando con ternura sus lagrimas que descienden con insistencia. _

___**  
**__**- osita…osita.….-**__ me susurraba enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, yo solo atine a sostenerla con fuerza y con la misma desesperación, acto que realmente le causo irónicamente mas lagrimas, quizás por la satisfacción en medio de la extrañes de lo que acabamos de hacer._

___**- lo siento, lo siento tanto**__** –**__ susurre con desespero al notar el liquido rojizo en toda mi mano y en las sabanas, la abrace con más fuerza hacia mí._

_**- estoy bien, no dramatices**__** – **__me dijo bromeando, medio habla enserio, limpiando un poco el rastro del incipiente agua salada y mirándome con firmeza y tranquilidad – __**no me dolio mucho jejeje sabes ahora todo parece demasiado feliz **__**–**__ termina…. _

_**-**__** ¿es eso malo? **_

_**- no, pero tengo miedo de que algún día termine**__** –**__ comenta mirándome a la cara – __**mas bien tengo miedo de separarme de ti, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿me seguirás amando?**__ – pregunta extrañada, era irónico, como se le ocurría hacer semejante pregunta?_

_****__**- ¿por qué preguntas eso de repente?–**_

___**- es algo que ahora simplemente me pregunto, tu has estado con muchas chicas y ellas saben bien que hacer pero, yo no tenía y no tengo idea de que hacer tengo miedo de que te aburras de mi **__—dijo aferrándose a mi_

_**- ooh vamos amor eso no importa, todas ellas se acostaban con todo el mundo y por eso sabían qué hacer en su momento, tu eres una niña y es normal, además que te hace pensar que me voy a aburrir de ti, princesa.**_

_**- no se solo lo pienso y me da miedo es todo**__ – me da un tierno beso._

_**-ps eso no va a pasar hermosa, no te preocupes si?, ya quitando ese pensamiento de tu cabecita, ¿Qué te pareció tu primera vez n.n? **_

_**- como se te ocurre preguntar eso Quinn.**_

_**- jajajajajaja solo era una pregunta jajajajaj además para mi estuvo fantástica jajajaja.**_

_**- tu primera vez conmigo dirás.**_

_**- no, es la primera vez que hago el amor y me encanta jejejeje.**_

_**- eso no te lo crees ni tú misma, si te has tenido sexo con casi medio país según Britt.**_

_**-jajajaja Britt siempre exagera jajaja.. Además como lo acabas de decir princesa solo fue sexo y ya, contigo ice el amor.**_

_**- no entiendo sabes .**_

_**- veras mi niña, tener sexo es algo casual y momentáneo 2 o mas personas se ponen de acuerdo en tenerlo pero no hay un vinculo cariñoso que los una es la diferencia de hacer el amor, ya que ese es el momento en el que dos personas que se aman se entregan en cuerpo y alma, me entiendes?**_

_**- que romántica eres Quinn jeje, sabes ahora me preocupa papa, quiero que se entere de lo nuestro Q, no quiero seguir escondiéndonos, pero no quiero que me alejen de ti mi amor.**_

_**- amor….**__**-**__acariciando su mejilla - __**¿tú crees que yo permitirá que te alejen de mi? Después de todo lo que he hecho por tí, voy a dejar que alguien si interponga entre nosotras o en su defecto gane tu corazón….me da risa pensarlo, porque sería un mal chiste, tu eres**__**mía….yo te encontré antes que cualquiera**__– la miro intensamente intimidándola un poco, después de todo….sigo siendo esa Quinn posesiva después de todo._

_**- insisto que romántica eres….**__** –**__ suelta chistosamente __**- seguro que tus celos serán una satisfactoria carga que llevare por siempre, después de todo, estoy más que acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos verdad osita jaajajajaja sobretodo en la escuela jajajajaja.**_

_**- aun después de la escuela, estoy segura que seguirá siendo así, solo para mí, no hay mujer más digna que tu para estar a mi lado**__._

_**- gracias**__** –**__ suelta con una risa y un poco de sarcasmo __**– **__**te acabas de ganar la corona de señorita modestia**__** jajajajaja–**__ ríe mas _

_**- hablo enserio Rachel**__** –**__ hago un puchero __**– eres lo mas valioso que tengo**__** –**__ la atraigo aun mas a mi,– __**después de lo de Finn, no tengo ningún problema que la gente se entere, así sabrán que si te pretenden, es como pretender a la mi mente malvada –**__ ¿exagero? Precisamente después de lo de Finn, me quedan dudas._

_**Recuerdo**_

_**- aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh….. picaaaaaa, pica, pica, pica**__**–**__ se metió en la fuente que estaba justo en la entrada de la casa __– __**picaaaaaaa, pica, pica..**_

_**- jajajajajaja**__( bien pensado mente, quien diría que eso del pica pica fue tu idea jajajaja/ siiii soy la mejor jajajajjajaja)._

_**- oohh dios mioooo, que le hicistes Quinn- **__Pregunto Rachel._

_**- yo nada amor, te lo juro jajajajajaja.**_

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

___**- y después de lo del pobre Finn ….te concedo la razón**____**osita **__**–**__ finaliza acomodándose entre mis brazos.—__**por cierto Quinn, que le echaste? **_

_**- polvo pica pica jajajajajaja**_

_**- hay amor si eres mala.**_

_**- es mejor que te duermas princesa ya es tarde**__**.—**__ beso en su frente, a acurruque en mis brazos y nos quedamos dormidas._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Una Boda?_**

_bueno después de ese día las cosas fueron más complicadas, por dos simples razones_

_Me encantaba hacerle el amor, y me escabullía en su habitación, cada que podía y no es mucho ya que su nana esta mas al pendiente debido a los ruidos que se escucharon esa noche._

_Y Ella estaba empeñada en decirle a Hiram_

_No es que no quiera ni nada, es que cada que lo imagino.. Mi mente comienza a imaginar un asesinato o algo así, ya llevamos 7 meses juntas, ella está por salir del cole y yo estoy por salir de la uní, hoy se decidió, bueno, ella decidió decírselo a Hiram._

_En estos momentos me encuentro sentada en su estudio, esperando a mi verdugo para darme muerte._

_( estamos muertas sabes / si mente ya lo se / Hiram nos va a matar/ si mente ya lo se T.T/ y su mama nos va requeté matar/ si mente ya lo se Y.Y/ y sabias que eres la estúpida mas grande / si mente ya, oye respeta menteeee / es que parece que no me prestas atención/ estoy a punto de morir y tu quieres que te preste atención?/ bueno, bueno )_

_**- amor ya sé que estas asustada, pero no pongas esa caras que me haces reir jejeje**_

_**- mi niña, porque no le decimos la semana siguiente?**_

_**- eso dijiste una semana atrás y no me digas niña jum.**_

_**- amor eres una niña, solo tienes 15 añitos.**_

_**- cuando me estás haciendo el amor no me dices eso.**_

_**- o/o por dios Rachel como se te ocurre mencionar eso.**_

_**- es un recordatorio.**_

_**- amor, 1 cosa es decirle a Hiram que somos novias y otra es decirle a Hiram que ya te he hecho el amor…quieres que me quiten las manos? nO podemos ir con calma? Jejeje.**_

_-__ sobre que hay que ir con calma Quinn?-entro Hiram y yo palideci.0_

_( ya llegoooo huyamos Quinn / cobarde / razonamiento, de eso también me encargo jejejeje)_

_Se sentó en su silla y nos quedo viendo a ambas _

_**- hola papi como estas?**_

_**- bien Rachel, pero eso ya lo sabes, que ocurre.**_

_**- es que Quinn tiene que decirte algo.**_

_- ( y yo decía que eres cobarde mente/ ella es mas) __**bu..bu… .. Hir..Hiram veras..este es que es…que jejeje**_

_**- es que Quinn.**_

_**- si amor dile.**_

_**- no se suponía que se lo ibas a decir tu cielito**_

_**- acordamos que se lo ibas a decir tu Quinn.**_

_-__** que yooo, estas demente princesa, anda díselo tu, tu eres la tierna**_

_**- tu la fuerte.**_

_**- YA BASTA ME DICEN EN ESTE INSTANTE QUE CARAJOS ME VAN A DECIR**_

_**- son pareja querido.**_

_**-Papi.**_

_**-Señor Leroy**_

_**- haa era eso? Por dios pensé que era algo no se mas fuerte**_

_(que esta pasando aquí al/ no tengo idea mente/ parece que se lo tomaron de manera tranquila/ si eso parece)_

_**- papa, no te molesta que sea novia de Quinn?**_

_**- vamos, es una muchacha, bueno, tranquila, fuerte, estudiosa y responsable no es tan malo Rach.**_

_**- entonces de verdad, verdad no le molesta Hiram.**_

_**-Quinn, tienes 9 meses trabajando para nosotros cuantos, meses tienen de pareja.**_

_**- 7 meses.-dije yo.**_

_**- valla tenia calculado solo 3.**_

_**- no Quinn lo que me molesta es que no me lo hayan dicho antes.**_

_**- es normal querido, no todas las familias aceptan que su hija sea lesbiana.**_

_**- si tienes razón.**_

_**- más de lo que piensan señores.**_

_**- tu familia Quinn, que dice tu familia con respecto a esto?**_

_**- me botaron de la casa hace 10 meses y no he sabido mas de ellos señor. **_

_**- eso si es malo, nunca dejaría ir a ninguno de mis hijos, no lo soportaría además de que eres una buena chica, no entiendo solo porque te gustan las mujeres te echaron, que malos son.**_

_- ojala ellos pensaran asi._

_**- bueno Quinn, ya que eres novia de mi hija, te quitare ese odioso trabajo que tienes, me vas a demostrar que eres, lo suficientemente buena para ella, te entrenare en mi empresa y por lo visto supongo que ya han ya sabes han –**__ haciendo señas con las manos._

_**- hemos que señor?**_

_**-han… vamos Quinn tu me entiendes.**_

_**- no señor la verdad no.**_

_**- que si han tenido sexo mujer- **__dijo El señor Leroy._

_**- O/O**_

_**- si papi u/u.**_

_**- bueno siendo asi, se casaran dentro de un mes.**_

_**- cómo?**_

_**- cómo has oído**__** –**__ agarrándome del cuello de la camisa y levantándome __**– **__**nadie le quita la virginidad a mi niña y vive para contarlo –**__ ahora si me dio miedo._

_**- querido suelta a Quinn, o quieres dejar viuda mi hija antes de tiempo?**_

_**- perdón –**__ recobrando la compostura – __**has oído Quinn, dentro de un mes se casaran y punto**__**.**_

_**- vamos papa, estamos en pleno siglo XXI si Quinn no quiere no tiene porque hacerlo.**_

_**-no princesa, yo si quiero, como dije la primera vez hermosa todo se hará si tu quieres.**_

_**-**__**siendo así, bienvenida a la familia Berry, Quinn**__– dándome por la espalda._

_**-kiaaaa mi hijita se va a casaaaarrrr.. bueno ya hay que comenzar los preparativo, se van a casar tanto por lo civil como por la iglesia.**_

_**- Señor Leroy estoy segura de que por la iglesia todavía no aceptan matrimonios del mismo sexo.**_

_- __**no importa se casar en la mejor iglesia del mundo, asi tenga que contratar a un cura del mercado negro.**_

_**-mercado negro?-**__dijimos los otros tres._

_**- ooh vamos estamos en pleno siglo XXI jejejejeje ya se comienza hacer planes querido, porque nuestra niña se casara en notre-dame parís jajajajajaja**_

_**- notre- dame?**_

_**-papi, porque no en una iglesia normal?**_

_**- estoy de acuerdo contigo.**_

_**- si yo también.**_

_**- porque en una iglesia normal no entrara todos los invitados**__. _

_**- Señor Leroy por mi parte, solo invitare a Brittany, dudo que mi familia quiera ir jejeje**_

_**-**__**no Quinn, invitaras como mínimo a 30 personas, principalmente tus antiguas, novias, ya que quiero que vean que eres una persona comprometida**_

_**- estoy de acuerdo contigo papi.**_

_**-bueno siendo así, en una iglesia normal entrarían.**_

_**- no Quinn porque YO invitare a todos mis conocidos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA **_

_Bueno, la verdad que eran muchos, Rach y yo no teníamos ni la mas mínima idea de lo que ocurría en los preparativos de la boda ya que El señor Leroy fue el que hiso todo ya faltaba una semana para la dichosa boda y parece que venía la parte más difícil decirle al cura que según nos iba a casar_

_**-**__** hola, padre como esta?**_

_**- bien bien y usted Leroy?**_

_**- muy bien padre, vine a presentarle a las chicas jejeje, pasen por favor.**_

_**- espera Leroy, chicas? Sabes que eso es un pecado, además en la foto que me mandaste era una pareja normal.**_

_**-**__** hola padre- **__salude_

_**-hola padre- **__saludo mi hermosa princesa._

_**- eres una chica?**_

_**- si –**__ dije fastidiada._

_**- dios que blasfemia.. no Leroy yo no me prestare para esto y menos mi iglesia.**_

_**- mira padrecito de pacotilla**__ – agarro al padre por la solapa – __**tu vas a casar a mi niña, en notre - dame quieras o no, me entendiste**_

_- pero Leroy._

_**- ten esto, tal vez te haga cambiar de parecer -**__le dio una maleta, repleta de dinero, que hasta yo quería casarme a mi misma ._

_**- bueno Leroy las cosas que hago por ti.**_

_Y asi ya teníamos al padre, la iglesia, el lugar, los invitados y a las novias._

_**- de verdad, verdad, te vas a casar.-**__ pregunto Brittany_

_**- sip.**_

_**- ya no mas fiestas, ya no mas chicas, ya no mas locuras.**_

_**- ya lo se.**_

_**-te vas a dedicar a una sola mujer tuuu Quinn la mujeriega, la que no tiene una relación estable**__._

_**- si ya lo se, deja de recordármelo siiii? **_

_**- bueno siendo asi, hay que preparar tu despedida de soltera JAJAJAJAJAJAJ **_

_**- cual despedida he Britt? Hola amor..**__**—**__me dio un beso y se sentó en mis piernas_

_**- Britt, amor me está corrompiendo **_

_**- es mentira Rach, solo estaba asegurándome de que no te dejara plantada en el altar**_

_**- espero que no se le ocurra porque si no papa, la va a buscar por debajo de las, piedras para matarla jajajajaja**_

_**- gracias amor, y no no pienso dejarte, además va a ir tu estúpido amigo, así que no le daré el gusto **_

_**- todavía con eso mi cielo**_

_**- si, todavía **_

_**-jajajaj por dios Rach, si te cela de mí, que soy su mejor amiga, no te va a celar de otras personas jjajajajajaj**_

_**- cállate te parece?**_

_**- ok.. amiga del alma ajjajajaja**_

_Bueno después de eso los días fueron más agitados, hasta el día final, bueno, en estos momentos me encontraba parada enfrente de más o menos 400 personas que no conocía y no creo exagerar, esperando a que llegara Rach.. En la primera fila, veía a los hermanos de Rach mirándome con toda la rabia del mundo y a las hermanas que estaban llorando por la emoción supongo, a un hombre que abrazaba a una de sus hermana, a su mama haciéndome gestos parecidos a los que me hacía Britt, en la segunda se encontraban casi todas mis ex chicas, llorando y mirándome con cara de ¡NO TE CASES POR FAVOR¡ después de esos estaban todas las demás personas que no tenía ni idea quienes eran. En ese momento entra el padre_

_**- estas lista hija?**_

_**- si padre**_

_**-Segura hija?**_

_**-si padre**_

_**-segurita segurita hija?**_

_**-vuelve a hacer esa pregunta y le prometo que le golpeare **_

_**-es que quería preguntar nada mas, para asegurarme, usted me entiende jejejejej**_

_**-si padre jajajaja **_

_En ese momento, veo a Hiram caminando al lado del ángel más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, Rachel venia con un vestido blanco igual a mi esmoquin, un velo que le tapaba su cara, todos se levantan y comienzan a aplaudir y yo sigo embelesada con su belleza_

_( se ve preciosa/ hermosa/encantadora/divina/mejor dejamos los elogios para más tarde y concéntrate )_

_**- te hago entrega de uno de los regalo más preciado que me dio la vida, espero y me lo cuides como tu vida **_

_**- le aseguro que lo haré Hiram**_

_La tome de la mano y la lleve a nuestros puestos, Hiram se fue a sentar con su esposa _

_**- te ves deslumbrante cariño**_

_**- tú te ves muy guapa amor**_

_**- lista?**_

_**- siempre lo he estado desde que te conocí**_

_**- bueno estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de estas dos personas especiales Lucy Quinn Fabray y Rache Barbra Berry.**_

_Así se dio la misa y todo ese relajo, yo estaba muy nerviosa y por la forma en que Rach temblaba supuse que pasaba lo mismo._

_**- bueno Quinn acepta usted a Rachel Berry para amarla, respetarla y serle fiel en la riqueza y la pobreza en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte las**__ separe_

_Por un momento vía a todos con una expresión algo graciosa jejeje_

_**- si padre acepto.**_

_**- bueno Rachel acepta usted a Lucy Quinn Fabray para amarla, respetarla y serle fiel en la riqueza y la pobreza en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte las separe**_

_**- si padre acepto.**_

_**-bueno por el poder que me otorga dios, las declaro, esposa y mujer, puede bbesar a la novia Quinn.**_

_La verdad es que estaba ansiosa por ese momento, le quite el velo, y la bese, claro me limite bastante ya que estábamos en frente de todos, ella me abrazo y comenzamos a caminar_

_Luego vino la fiesta, y la pasamos demasiado bien, Britt, y Santana se gustaron, pero después Britt , se dio cuenta de que San era igual que yo y se desencanto de inmediato, bailamos y la pasamos súper hasta que tuvimos que irnos por la luna de miel jejeje_


	16. Chapter 16

_**una mala y inesperada noticia**_

_Fuimos a la casa nos cambiamos y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, nos montamos en el avión privado de la familia Berry, y pasamos la mejor semana en las islas canarias hasta que._

_**- hola papi**__** –**__ con el teléfono en la oreja y conmigo encima besándola – __**deja Q, jajaj espera jajaja… que paso papi, no te escucho jaja, deja**__** –**__ hasta que la vi con una cara que me asusto bastante__,- __**no.. no papi, no es posible, no papi…noo papi dime que es mentira … no papi no dime que me estas fastidiando… no pa .nooo no no papi nooo**__– se le salian muchas lagrimas, su carita parecía a la de una cascada de tanto llanto – __noooo papi nooooo._

_**- que ocurre mi vida, que paso?**_

_**- Nooo Quinn**__** –**__ se aferro a mí y me dio el teléfono_

_- __**alo, Leroy que ocurre**_

_-__**Quinn,Quinn **__-__- también se oía llorando _

– _**que ocurre Leroy dime.**_

_**- Hiram Quinn, a Hiram le dio un paro cardiaco**_

_**- ya vamos saliendo para ya Leroy danos unas horas**__ –__ lo que escuche me dejo helada y Rach seguía llorando y lo que hice fue abrazarla._

_**- es mentira verdad Quinn… **_

_**- no amor, no es mentira**__** –**__ la abrace fuerte – __**ven mi princesa**__,-le lenvante su carita, para que me mirara - __**se que es difícil lo que te voy a decir, pero tienes que ser fuerte..**_

_**- no Quinn, mi papa, mi papi, mi papito nooo Quinn noo**__** –**__ seguía llorando desconsoladamente_

_**- vamos amor**__** –**__ me separe de ella un poco y llame al aeropuerto para que ´prepararan el avión_

_De un momento a otro ya estábamos en España, cuando me vieron a mí y a Rach, se nos fueron encima sus hermanas a ella y su papa a mí._

_**- ya, ya Leroy**__– la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello – __tienes __**que ser fuerte por tus hijas**__** – **__yo también estaba llorando __–__** tenemos que ser fuerte Leroy**_

_**- si Quinn, tienes razón, pero es que duele mucho**_

_**- si mi señor ya lo se, yo también perdí a un ser querido hace ya 5 años pero hay que ser fuerte**_

_**- si es verdad Quinn**_

_El señor, Hiram habia peleado con sus hijos, sobre algo y esto le causo un gran disgusto, después ellos se fueron y parece que un rato después le dio un paro cardiaco, lo encontró su secretaria tirado en el piso, fue muy tarde cuando lo llevaron al hospital, _

_Lo velamos, y lo enterramos ya era de noche, yo me encontraba sentada en un mueble, abrazando a Rach, a sus 2 hermanas y a su madre, todos estaban destrozados hasta que._

_- __**padre tienes que ser fuerte, además mañana hay que leer el testamento de papa**__**.-**__cometo Ricardo._

_**- es verdad, padre, ya el abogado nos llamo-**__ dijo Ramiro_

_**- es mejor que te levantes-**__ ordeno Rodrigo_

_**- pueden dejar de hablar de eso en este momento- **__les dije._

_**- tu no te metas que no eres nada de la familia-**__ me contesto Ricardo._

_**-te equivocas ella, es igual que yo parte de la familia,-**__ ese era el esposo de mi cuñada mayor ella, se llama Sandra, está embarazada, se levanto y fue a los brazos de su marido Sandro – __**perdóname por no llegar antes mi cielo**_

_**- no te preocupes**_

_- __**trata de estar mejor mi reina, eso le puede hacer daño al bebe**_

_**-si amor –**__ lo abrazo y trato de dejar de llorar_

_**- tu cállate también Sandro, donde estabas cuando mi hermana te necesito- dijo Ramiro**_

_**- haciendo algo que tu no conoces, trabajando, y me tarde porque estaba en el otro lado del mundo, agarre un avión al enterarme, pero no me dio tiempo**_

_**- ya lo se amor, no le des explicaciones a ellos**_

_**- pueden dejar de discutir, Sandro tiene razón, Quinn, es parte de esta familia-**__ dijo el señor Leroy_

_**-si claro, como se vino a aprovechar de mi hermana, engatusándola, enamorándola para poderse quedar con una parte de la herencia de la familia Berry**__— grito Rodrigo ok. Ahora si me molesto, me pare muy enojada_

_**- vuelves a decir una cosa así y te juro que te parto tu linda boca, niñito malcriado**_

_**- Padre mira lo que está haciendo**_

_**- Tu lo provocas, Quinn, por favor cariño, no hagas de este momento uno pero **_

_**- claro Leroy disculpa**__ – me fui a sentar al lado de Rach_

_**- está bien déjala Leroy , tal vez le enseñe modales al idiota ese**_

_**- por favor Sandro tu también**_

_Después no pelemos mas se hiso de noche y todos nos fuimos a costar, Leroy durmió con sus otras hijas, mientras que Rach durmió conmigo y Sandra con su esposo_

_**- ya duérmete mi amor**__** –**__ la tenia abrazada _

_**- pero es que mi papi Quinn, por que? El no era un hombre malo **_

_**- mi amor, son cosas de la vida, así pasa muchas veces**_

_- __**porque mis hermanos se comportan así, pareciera que no les importa que papa haya muerto**_

_**- si les importa amor, solo que el dolor lo expresan de otras formas**_

_**- amor, pero hasta tu y Sandro han llorado y ellos no **_

_- __**ya te dije amor, la forma de sentir de cada persona es diferente, tal vez ellos estén muy tristes, pero no lo quieren admitir**_

_**- si, será osita**_

_**- bueno princesa, es mejor que te duermas, si? Mañana va hacer un día pesado **_

_**- si el estúpido testamento**_

_-__**si amor, es mejor descansar, ya duérmete**__** –**__ la abrace fuerte y ella se acurruco en mis brazos y fue que nos quedamos dormidas._

_Al día siguiente, se encontraban en la oficina de Hiram, el abogado, Rach, sus hermanos, sus hermanas y Leroy, afuera nos encontrábamos Sandro y yo_

_**- no sabes cuánto me duele que Hiram allá muerto**_

_**- a mí también, el se convirtió en un padre para mi**_

_**- si y tú en una hija, jejeje, me hablaba mucho de ti sabes**_

_**- de verdad? A ti te conocí en la boda**_

_-__**si lo sé, veras, soy dueño de una de las empresas asociadas a (Berrycorporation)**_

_**- De verdad?**_

_**- si, yo soy el que se encarga de las construcciones más que todo, y Hiram se encargaba de los diseños**_

_**- súper, yo habia comenzado a trabajar con el, la verdad es algo complicada,**_

_**- si es verdad.. Sus hijos, son los que más trabajaban con el, saben mucho de empresas, aunque no lo demuestren con sus hechos, estudie con uno de ellos**_

_**- con Ricardo? Es el mayor no?**_

_**- si con Ricardo, el es mellizo de mi esposa**_

_**- y los otros dos? Son gemelos verdad?**_

_**-si, luego les siguen las chicas, Santana, y Esmeralda**_

_**-a rubí si la conozco mas**_

_**- si es la más allegada a la familia, ya que, mi esposa vive conmigo y se la pasa viajando y Esmeralda estudia medicina en roma.**_

_- entonces por eso la niña consentida era Rach_

_**-correcto, Hiram debió de ver algo bueno en ti, para dejar que te casaras con la niña de sus ojos**_

_- __**ella es la niña de mis ojos ahora, es la persona a la que más amo en este mundo, daría mi vida si me la pidieran por ella**_

_**- jejejej ya sé lo que vio jejeje**_

_**- de que hablas?**_

_**- de que das lo mismo que el abría dado por ella o Leroy su vida**_

_En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por Rodrigo,_

_**- tienen que estar presente los dos**_

_**-ok-**__ dijimos ambos._


	17. Chapter 17

_Ya adentro, me pare por detrás de Leroy y Rach, ella me dio la mano y yo la apreté, Sandro se paro por detrás de Sandra y el abogado comenzó hablar_

_**- ya que están todos presentes les dejare saber cuáles fueron las últimas peticiones y palabras de el señor Hiram. **_

_n Si están leyendo esto, deben ser que ya he muerto, antes de lo acordado, perdóname mi amor, no era mi intención dejarte sola con nuestros hijos, disculpen todos de verdad, pero comenzare a repartir las cosas, mis ganancias son muy grandes así que les dejare mis propiedades en Madrid, ya sean casa o yates a mis 3 hijos varones, ustedes hagan lo que deseen con ellas… a mis 3 hembras mayores le dejare las propiedades, de roma, Italia y parís ustedes sabrán como repartírselas mis ángeles, a mi esposa, le dejare junto con Rachel nuestras propiedades más queridas por nosotros 3 que son las de España.. después de decidir con cuales de las propiedades se quedan cada uno de mis hijos, me toca repartir las acciones de mi adorada empresa, espero no se molesten por mi decisión y se haga mi voluntad sin ninguna objeción, verán este testamento lo hice el día de la boda de mi adorada niña Rachel, la cual debe de estar envuelta en un mar de lagrimas, no te preocupes pequeña, yo siempre voy a estar contigo amorcito. Comenzare por._

_n __Sandra;__ espero no te molestes conmigo mi princesa mas grande, pero no te voy a dejar ninguna acción, ya que confió en que tu esposo y buen amigo mío Sandro te siga manteniendo como la reina que eres._

_n __Sandro;__ no tienes permitido por ninguna razón dejar de ser socio en la empresa ya que sin ti y sin tu familia no hubiésemos llegado tan lejos de esta manera. Cuida de mi princesa, como a tu vida y siempre recuérdale que voy a estar con ella, tengan muchos hijos, y llévenlos a donde me enterraron y díganle que hay descansan los resto de su abuelo o como tú me decías Sandro el gran coronel Hiram jejejejeje_

_n __Esmeralda__; hija yo se que tú no sabes nada de empresa, pero al no tener como sustentarte, vas a comenzar a estudiar un poquito de estas, ya que tienes prohibido vender el 10% de las acciones, perdón hija mía, se que tu quieres ser médico y lo puedes ser pero tienes que tener voz en la empresa, cásate con un hombre que te quiera, mi segunda princesa, uno que te ame y te respete, bueno y que si puede reciba la bendición de tu padre jajajaja porque con lo difícil que es jejeje también ten muchos hijos minimo espero unos 3 o mas _

_n __Santana:__ tu eres mi pirata favorita, ya que princesa nunca te gusto ser jajajaja, hija tu tampoco tienes como sustentarte, así que también te dejo un 10% de las acciones, a ti lo que te pido es que sientes cabeza por amor a dios y por amor a lo que tu mas quieras jajajaja consíguete una princesa, preferiblemente madura que te haga madurar y te ate a ella, ten hijos por favor mínimo 2 por que se que no te agradan los niños jajajaja_

_n __Mis 3 hijos varones__; los amo, y sé que ustedes sabrán qué hacer con todas las propiedades que les deje en Madrid, ya que son las más caras.. a ustedes tres les voy a dejar el 20% de las acciones ya que saben cómo trabajar y no son unas mujeres jejejejeje por otro lado también se de sus lindos vicios, como el juego por ejemplo y no pondré en sus manos mis empresas, lo lamento de verdad si los decepcione con esto pero no puedo hacer nada, quiero por minimo 4 nietos de cada uno._

_n __Leroy__; mi amor, mi vida, , mi amigo, mi sol, mi noche y amante, no sabes cuánto lamento esto, ya sé que querías que muriéramos juntos o eso habiamos planeado, discúlpame mi cielo de verdad disculpa, a ti te dejo mis tesoros más grandes que son mis hijos, también te dejo un 10% de las acciones de la empresa para que puedas vivir toda la vida de manera cómoda, perdón otra vez cielo, pero no te preocupes, te esperare en el cielo para estar juntos de nuevo, pero no te apures tampoco muere de viejito amor jejejeje bueno más de lo que estas jajajaja_

_n Y por ultimo __tu Rachel__; mi angelito, mi niña tu eres la que mas vas a tener dificultades por tu edad, veras princesita quiero que termines una carrera que te guste amor, quiero que vivas tu vida al máximo y la disfrutes, no te pares por mi muerte princesa es algo que pasa y seguirá pasando toda la vida, mi niña ahora te voy a dejar una gran responsabilidad a ti y a tu esposa, te dejo un 49% de la empresa, tu decidirás quien las maneja después que cumplas 19 años ya que a esa edad no serás ya una niña y tendrás mas madurez. por ultimo_

_n __Quinn;__ no sé qué hiciste, para ganarte mi confianza y respeto, tal vez fue que fuiste tú misma siempre, dejo en tus manos a mi machaquita de porcelana Rachel, cuídala y respétala o si no te jalare de las patas en la noche ¬¬, también dejo en tus manos a mi tesoro más preciado, mi familia, yo se que eres algo joven pero sé que puedes con la responsabilidad de ser un gran jefe tanto en mi casa como en la empresa, te sedo un 1% de las acciones, y la responsabilidad de manejar __(Berrycorporation) pasamos un mes__ trabajando y te enseñe lo que te tenía que enseñar, ahora todo depende de ti, solo hay 3 condiciones, 1 que nunca rompas el trato con Sandro, 2 que mantendrás a mi familia por el resto de tus días, es decir le pasaras una suma de dinero, si llegaran a necesitarlo y 3 que quieras a Leroy como a tu padre, lo cuides y lo respetes como tal, consúltale todo lo referente a la empresa no importa que no entienda, Quinn te has ganado lo más preciado que es mi confianza, no me decepciones, desde este día, eres la presidenta de __(Berry corporation) __y quiero que te comportes como tal… cuida de todos Quinn._

_n Verán fui al doctor una semana antes de la boda de Rachel, este me dijo que me quedaban pocos días de vida, debido a una complicación en mi corazón, no les dije nada porque no quería arruinar su felicidad y quería pasar todo ese tiempo que quedaba de manera feliz y tranquila, no me culpen por ser algo egoísta una vez en mi vida, solo quiero que se respete mi voluntad, y que o peleen por mis decisiones. Los amo a todos, vivan una vida sana y feliz.. adiós con amor Hiram_

_Después de leer el testamento, los 3 hermanos mandaron a leerlo de nuevo unas 3 vaces, armaron una pelea_

_- __**háganme el favor y compórtense los tres, pareciera que están más molestos y tristes por las decisiones de papa que por su muerte**_

_**- por dios no escuchaste, no te dejo NADA, todo se lo dejo a ESTA**____– señalando a Rach, yo todavía estaba en estado de shock _

_**- esta como la llamas es tu hermana y papa tiene razón en dejarle todo a ella **_

_**- tú que vas a saber**_

_- __**se lo suficiente**_

_**- se suponía que nos quería a todos por igual**_

_**- no quería a todos por igual, pero no van a pretender que les dejara todo a ustedes- **__dijo Esmeralda._

_- __**cállate quieres? A ti por lo menos te dejo 10% de las acciones**_

_**- cállense los tres y dejen la pelea, quería mas a Rach, por varias razones, pero la principal es que ella lo quería más que todos nosotros, ella y papa eran los más allegados, ustedes viven de viaje en viaje ya sea de trabajo o de placer que es lo más seguro, Sandra casi no lo veía y Esmeralda y yo vivimos lejos, así que no tenemos ninguna moral en decir que el no nos quería, además esta el detalle de que Rach, es la menor y aparte no ha comenzado una carrera siquiera **_

_**- le dejo nuestra empresa a ESTA que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros**__ – señalándome a mi_

_- ( agárrame que le dou/ quedate tranquila mente/ pero es que me molestan, el pobre de Hiram se acaba de morir y ellos pendiente de cochino dinero/ bueno mente acostúmbrate)_

_**- ESTA, se supo ganar la confianza de tu padre, algo que a ustedes le falto, dejen la pelea háganme el favor**__- les grito Leroy_

_**- estas de parte de esta?**__**—**__señalándome_

_**- estoy del lado de mi esposo y padre de ustedes, por algo el dejo todo en manos de Quinn.. y yo velare por que se haga su voluntad entendido?**_

_**- además, menos mal no dejo las empresa en sus manos, ya que de seguro la íbamos a perder en una de sus estúpidas apuestas ,papa de seguro lo imagino y por eso no les dejo la empresa en sus manos**_

_**- eres una**__** –**__ le levanto la mano a Rach y yo se la detuve_

_**- ni se te ocurra, volver a levantarle la mano y menos en mi presencia porque te juro por la memoria de tu padre que te desfiguro el rostro entendido?**____– lo vi de manera amenazante_

_**- aaaahss **_

_Después de ese dia, todo fue mejor, empecé a manejar la empresa y fue sencillo adaptarme, termine mi carrera y Rach comenzó la suya (diseño grafico)así pasaron 5 años, mi cuñada, Santana se mudo con Leroy una para no dejarlo solo y dos para poder enamorar mas a mi amiga Britt, Esmeralda se mudo a España al terminar su carrera ahorita tiene un esposo muy buen doctor debo de decir, mis cuñados Viven en Madrid en sus respectivas casa con sus respectivas esposa, Sandra y Sandro ya iban a tener a su tercer bebe por nuestra parte no teníamos planeado tener niños ya que Rach era muy joven, Britt se graduó de abogada y se hiso mi mano derecha con respecto a lo legal en la empresa. Y así es que adquirí el poder de las empresas Berry._

_**Fin del recuerdo de mi vida**_


	18. Chapter 18

_( Ya contaste toda la historia / tenía tiempo sin oírte mente/ si verdad, quería que contaras toda la historia/ que bien / ahora despierta por favor tenemos 3 semanas si besar a Rach, andaaaaaaaaa porfaaaaa/ crees que está en mis manos mente/ bueno no se la verdad, pero creo que te estás muriendo/ por qué?/ Porque hay vienen unos doctores con unas cosas de electro-shock / que que? )_

_**En un rato.**_

_(mente estoy muerta?/ No se abre los ojos tonta / y si me gane el infierno/claro que no estúpida abre y vamos a ver/ respétame mente respétame/ bueno deja de ser tan cobarde/ claro claro mira quién habla)__ abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue a Rach llorando en mi pecho __– __**ya.. Te he dicho.. Que no me.. Gusta que llores.. Princesa**_

_**- ¿Quinn?, Quinnn**__** –**__empezó a darme besos por toda la cara __**–**__**amor gracias a dios**__ –siguió llorando_

_**- espero que esas lágrimas sean de emoción y no de decepción Rach.**_

_**- como se te ocurre que van hacer de decepción Quinn.**_

_**- bueno pensándolo bien ya eres mayor de edad y puedes manejar las empresas.**_

_**- tonta – **__dándome un golpe._

_**- aaauuch Rach, ten más cuidado, apenas y acabo de revivir.**_

_**- perdón, perdón osita –**__ me dio un beso en la boca_

_**- dios cuanto extrañaba tus besos princesa.**_

_**- tengo que llamar al doctor, tiene que verte.**_

_**- quiero que lo mandes a despedir jum**_

_**- porque amor?**_

_**- como se le ocurre decir que no quería DESPERTAR? Si era lo que más deseaba, crees que fue fácil soportar no besarte todo este tiempo. **_

_**- como sabes eso? **_

_**- se muchas cosas**__ ( risa malévola) __**naaa de verdad Rach, además quiero que quites a tus hermanos del manejo de la empresa¡**_

_**- de verdad amor, como sabes eso.**_

_- __**eso no importa **__–__la jale y le di otro beso_

_Se abre la puerta y se veo a una chica alta y rubia _

_**- Quinn, dios estas bieeeeen –**__corrió a abrazarme y le correspondí_

_**- no quiero que vuelvas a abrazar a Rach ok? **_

_**- claro, espera como sabes?**_

_**- no me van a creer si les cuento.**_

_**- bueno, bueno ya deja de hablar si, voy por el doctor para que te revise **_

_**- ok**_

_En unos momentos el doctor llego y me reviso, bueno la verdad es que era buen doctor, solo tuvo un pelón y ya.. a cualquiera le pasa, además de que era un muchacho joven más o menos de mi edad._

_**- estas mejor, pero no puedes estar precipitando las cosa, todo tiene que ir con calma, ya le dije a Rach, todo lo que hay que hacer con respecto a tu salud, tengo entendido que viven juntas.. Igual si sigues así te daré de alta en una semana mínimo.**_

_**-**__** tanto?-**__me queje_

_**- si tanto.. Ahora cállate y quédate quieta.-**__ me reprendió Rach_

_**- valla acabo de despertarme y ya estas regañándome .**_

_**- perdón Quinn, pero es que me preocupaste mucho **__**–**__se voltea y le me un besito en la frente__ –__**no sabes cómo me la he pasado todo este tiempo que has estado allí**__._

_**- créeme que si se princesa, perdón si? Es que ya sabes que no me gustan los hospitales.**_

_**- bueno Rach necesito hablar contigo**__–dice el doctor y __le agarra del hombro._

_- (porque tiene esas confiancitas con Rachel/ deja los celos / es que es verdad mente, míralo le está haciendo ojito)_

_**- es algo referente a la salud de Quinn?**__ –__abrazándome por la espalda y quitando la mano del doctor._

_**- no, es algo que quiero saber pero no he tenido el valor de preguntarte todo este tiempo.**_

_**- disculpa Julio pero de verdad que ahorita no quiero separarme de Quinn ni un segundo.**_

_**- si ya lo sé linda pero no te preocupes es solo unos minutos, además a tu amiga no le va a pasar nada te doy mi palabra o prefieres que hablemos después de ponerle el sedante para dormir, es que de verdad necesito hablar contigo—**__si era un hecho le estaba coqueteando a mi Rach, supongo que no sabe que es mi pareja porque no ha visto a Racg besándome__._

_**-primero, no soy su amiga, soy su ESPOSA, segundo a MI MUJER deja de llamarla LINDA que solo yo y pocos familiares tienen ese derecho, y tercero a mi no me vas a poner ningún sedante ENTENDIDO? O tengo que explicarlo mejor –**__me levante un poco y pero un dolor inmenso en la costilla que hace que me queje y vuelva a mi antigua posición__._

_**- Quinn, ten cuidado por amor de dios, apenas y te acabas de despertar –**__el doctor todavía estaba en estado de shock__ –__**Julio supongo que era algo referente a eso verdad?**_

_**- es mentira verdad**__? – __miraba a Rach algo estúpido_

_**- no Julio no es mentira, Quinn es mi esposa.**_

_**- porque no me lo dijiste antes.**_

_**- no tengo porque contarte nada de mi vida privada.**_

_**- por dios Rach, eres una mujer hermosa, como puedes arruinar tu vida metiéndote con otra mujer? Y más con una como ella**__ – __señalándome _

_**- mira doctorcito, respétame y no le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra a Rachel me entiendes, llama a tu superior y dile que me venga a atender, no te quiero ver mas –**__Había ya colmado mi paciencia, la expresión de Rach, era algo así como una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza, pero después me dirigió una mirada, me sonrió y me dio un profundo beso._

_**-es**__**mejor que duermas cielo, yo me encargo de lo demás si? No te preocupes el doctor no te va a atender ahora por favor descansa mi amor, que estas muy débil todavía.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Narra Rach.**_

_La deje en la habitación y Salí junto a el doctor Julio al cerrar la puerta._

_**- es mentira lo que dice verdad?**_

_**-no julio no es mentira soy su esposa –**__admití con un sonrojo en mi cara._

_- pero Rach? Ella.. Ella nunca te va a dar lo que un hombre te puede dar.._

_- con respecto a qué? – __pregunte retadora, la verdad es que me molestaba mucho ese comentario_

_- vamos Rach tu me entiendes… a la hora del sexo nunca va hacer lo mismo_

_- __**ps.. Pensé que me dirías algo más maduro, no se algo como, no te va a poder dar una familia normal, o en un futuro no va a poder se lo mismo, pero resultaste siendo lo mismo que casi todos los hombre, un inmaduro y estúpido..**_

_**- Rach solo digo la verdad… claro aparte de lo que acabas de decir..**_

_**- ps.. Si supieras que eso no me preocupa, sé que cuando queramos formar una familia lo vamos hacer muy bien.. Ha y con respecto a lo del sexo…. Para tener uno o a su defecto 2 orgasmos por noche que duran por mucho 10 minutos, me quedo con Quinn porque con ella por mínimo puedo tener más de 6 por noche, claro cuando está cansada queda por tu cuenta imaginar cuantos tengo cuando está muy relajada y de buen humor por cierto no te quiero ver más en la habitación de mi esposa ok.? Con tu permiso.**_

_**Narra Britt**_

_Cuando llegue a darles la noticia que Quinn se encontraba bien, me encuentro que la dulce sorpresa de que Santana esta coqueteando descaradamente con una mesera._

_**- cof cof interrumpo algo**__ –del susto boto el café que tenía en la mano y se lo echo encima a la camarera._

_**-jejejeje no Britt, no interrumpes, toma**__ –__dándole el pañuelo a la chica para que se limpiara_

_**- igual me pareció interrumpir algo**_

_**- cosa tuyas hermosa.. jejejej y que ha pasado?.**_

_**- Quinn despertó gracias a cielo.**_

_**- que bien de verdad que tal si la vamos a ver.**_

_**- la estaba viendo el doctor cuando salí. **_

_**- ese chico le gusta Rach, eso se le nota a leguas, espera que Quinn se entere **_

_**- ni se te ocurra, mira que está en recuperación.**_

_**- dale ps.. Como digas.. Ahora que quieres hacer ya que ale se despertó? Me vas a aceptar la cena.**_

_**- claro que no tonta –**__le doy por la cabeza – __**no te puedes parecer más a Quinn**__–susurro inaudible._

_**- no es justo, antes ponías la escusa de Quinn, ahora cual pones haber?**_

_**- simple, como ya te he dicho millones de veces NO me gustan las MUJERES.**_

_- __**eso lo sé preciosa, no te gustan las mujer, solo gusto YO eso es todo**__._

_**- no tienes remedio**_

_Veo entrar a Rach en la cafetería y buscarnos con la mirada._

_**- a veces pienso que te gusta mi hermana.-**__ señala Santana_

_**- deja de decir estupideces quieres.**_

_**- ya que… **_

_**Narra Rach**_

_Al entrar a la cafetería veo a Britt y a mi hermana discutiendo, me pregunto cuándo San va a dejar a la pobre Britt en paz? Ya le ha espantado un montonón de novios._

_**- hola Santana.**_

_**- hola enana como esta, ya me contaron que tu mujercita se despertó felicitaciones.**_

_**- si gracia dios, venía a avisarles a ti y a papá.**_

_**- Bueno adelante –**__hace un gesto con la mano_

_**- papiiii –**__ me meto entre la dos y voy con papá, al verlo lo abrazo y comienzo a llorar._

_**- que paso? **_

_**- papi Quinn despertó, no es fantástico?**_

_**- dios gracia adiós, vamos a verla si?**_

_**- claro papi-**_

_Le contamos la buena noticia a todos, mi hermana Sandra y su esposo Sandro se pusieron muy contentos, mi nana estaba que brincaba y mis hermanos…. Bueno ellos no lo tomaron muy bien .. nos fuimos los cuatro a la habitación de Quinn, mi hermana estaba fastidiando como es normal a Britt, mi Papi estaba furioso por lo que me dijo Julio y bueno así llegamos, pero cuál fue la sorpresa ver a mi Quinn, coqueteando con la enfermera._

_**- si linda.. Muchas gracias**__ –ella estaba idiotizada con los ojos de Quinn y esa sinvergüenza estaba haciéndole ojitos tire la puerta para que supieran que ya me encontraba adentro, y fue cuando reaccionaron las dos._

_**- ya estoy aquí cariño**__** –**__al decir "cariño" la chica me miro con cara de odio y yo por mi parte, me dedique a ir al lado de mi adora desposa y clavarle un beso francés delante de todos, para demostrarle a esa estúpida que Quinn ya tenía dueña jum –__**me extrañaste amor**_

_**- si cielo jejejeje**__** –**__estaba algo sonrojada, la verdad casi nunca hacia que se sonrojara, pero cuando lo hacía me mataba se veía demasiado tierna._

_- __**bueno siendo así no la necesitamos señorita**__ –mirando a la chica _

_**- con permiso- **__se retiro furiosa la enfermera._

_**- se puede saber que estabas haciendo Quinn **__–mirándola feo._

_**- yo nada amor… mejor repite el beso quieres?**_

_**- estas castigada jum…**_

_**- no,no,no, Rach perdona mi cielo… porfaaaa siii. –**__ cuando se hacia la chiquita y ponía la carita de perro regañado no hay quien se resista –__**ok… ven aquí**_

_Pasaron los días y la verdad la semana se fue rápida bueno en mi opinión._

* * *

_hola chics como estan? yo algo triste se han dormido con los reviews. sin ellos me dan a entender q la historia ya no les esta gustand._

_Naomigleekhummel : me alegra mucho q te guste la historia . y si a mi tambn me cae mal el doctorcito es un :*_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Narra Quinn **_

_La peor semana de mi vidaaaa fue esta, ni cuando andaba de espíritu ambulante me la pase tan mal, se me hiso eterna, bueno si Rach no fuera estado, ya estuviera en mi casa, la verdad quería escamarme de ese lugar._

_**- al fiiiiiiiinnnnnn voy a salir de este lugaaaaaaaaaaarrrr.**_

_**- no exageres osita.**_

_**- que no exagere por dios Rach, fue la peor semana de mi vida.**_

_**- bueno no te quejabas cuando te ayudaba a bañar o a dormir.**_

_**- esa son cosas diferentes Rach, además cabe destacar que me dejabas siempre muy caliente.**_

_**- por dios osa como piensas en eso… recuerda que el doctor dijo nada de nada por lo menos por un mes.**_

_**- y tu crees aguantar?**_

_**- por supuesto Quinn primero está tu salud, dios eres incorregible..**_

_**- si amor lo soy pero igual me amas.**_

_**- eso es verdad mi osita preciosa**__** –**__ se inclina para darme un beso ya que estoy en silla de rueda, verán en las tres semanas que pase inconsciente me recupere bastantes de mi heridas externa, solo me dolían un poco, gracia dios no me fracture las piernas o los brazos, solo fueron golpes en esas partes, lo que si es que solo me lesione 3 costillas y un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que fue el que me dejo prácticamente en coma.. Ya terminando de explicar mi diagnostico.. Rach se separa de mi y vemos a alguien en la puerta adivinen quién es?_

_**- hola Finn como estas?**__ –siiiii premio para el que lo supo…_

_**- hola hermosa, hola idiota como sigues?**_

_**- viva por desgracia para ti.**_

_**- nunca te he deseado la muerte estúpida.**_

_**- eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo imbécil.**_

_**- ps créelo, amo a Rach, por eso no deseo tu muerte, ya que no soporto verla llorar.**_

_**- que considerado te volviste Finn.**_

_**- malagradecida.**_

_**- hipócrita.**_

_**- idiota.**_

_**- imbécil.**_

_**- cállense los dos ahora –**__hablo la voz de la razón_

_**- él empezó amor.**_

_**- solo vine a ver como estabas**_

_**- por eso lo digo.**_

_**- tonta.**_

_**- gracias por venir amigo, pero ella ya está mucho mejor no te preocupes.**_

_En ese momento llega otro indeseable tara ta tannnn el doctorcito._

_**- buenos días Rach, veo que ya le dieron de alta a Quinn.**_

_**- si gracias a dios.**_

_**-si menos mal, ya no te tiene que ver.**_

_**- Quinn por dios respeta.**_

_**- perdón mi cielo.**_

_**- te molestaría hablar en privado un momento-**__ pregunto el doctorcito a Rach._

_**- a ella no pero a mi si jum.**_

_**- Amor por favor compórtate como la mujer adulta que eres.**_

_**- ok.-dije a regañadiente.**_

_Se va afuera con el tipo ese_

_**- se puede saber quién es el idiota ese?-**__pregunta el idiota de Finn._

_**- el estúpido doctor que me cae mal.**_

_**- le gusta Rach verdad?**_

_**- sí.**_

_**- si quieres podemos hacer una alianza por primera vez y le damos su merecido que dices**__ ?_

_**- si creo que si, aliados? - le estrecho mi mano.**_

_**- aliados –**__nos reimos malvadamente y__ en ese momento _

_**- quiten esa cara los 2 tu**__ –señalando a Finn – __**porque solo eres mi amigo y tu **__– señalándome a mí- __**porque estás delicada de salud todavía, ahora compórtense**_

_**- pero el doctorcito ese tiene la culpa.**_

_**. ya me pidió disculpa, por eso me llamo, ahora cálmate que no tenemos que ir**_

_**- ok, ya no somos aliado.**_

_**- cobarde jum.- **__me dijo Finn._

_**- no dominada que es otra cosa.**_

_**- si y así me gusta que seas amor, vamos.**_

_Salimos del hospital, Leroy nos llevo a la casa, nos dejo allá y se fue, Rach me acomodo en nuestra cama, la verdad es que me trataba como si fuera una inútil, me prendió la tele me entrego unas fofos y se fue a cocinar.._

_Las fotos tenían las imágenes del choque tan brutal en el que casi me mato se me aguaron los ojos al ver algo que me dolió mucho en ese momento entra Rach._

_**- ay amor no te pongas así, déjame ver**__– vio la foto y se la metió en los bolsillos__ –__**esa no te la debí de dar –**__en ella me encontraba yo malograda adentro de mi carro, de un momento a otro Rach me abrazo y comenzamos a llorar juntas._

_**-porque me paso esto sabes lo difícil que fue**__—__no podía hablar del dolor._

_**- si amor, me lo imagino, tranquila, que ya paso lo peor, -**__-__decía limpiándose las lagrimas y limpiándomelas a mi__**–**__** menos mal no te paso nada osita**_

_**- mi CAROOOOOOOOO MI FERRARI **__-__- casi me da algo llorando en el hombro de Rach, pero en estos momentos no siento el abrazo de Rach…_

_**- Quinn, dime por amor a mí, que no estás llorando por el carro.**_

_**- sabes…. Lo.. di..fícil… que …fue con..seguirlo.. es una.. edición.. limitada**__**—**__decían entre sollozos secándome las lagrimas,_

_**- tonta –**__pan siento como me da una cachetada y sale del cuarto furiosa, yo me quede helada en todos los años que tenemos de relación nunca me había ni siquiera levantado la voz de manera grosera y hoy me da una cachetada._

_( y ahora que hice?/ creo que la regaste Quinn/ de que hablas mente/por dios piensa /tú te encargas de eso recuerdas/ Quinn, Rach está muy dolida, ella estaba muy preocupada por ti y tu le sales con que te duele más el carro/ es que era de edición limitada mente me entiendes EDICION LIMITADA/ Quinn/ ya se, ya se, voy a disculparme feliz/ sip..)_

_Baje las escaleras y la veo de espada en la cocina, me acerco y oigo como está llorando, la verdad es que me duele mucho verla llora, casi nunca lo hace solo cuando recordaba a Hiram, y yo hacia todo lo posible para que no llorara.. Me acerque sin que me oyera y la abrace por la espalda._

_**- perdón mi amor.. de verdad perdóname no fue mi intención chiquita si?**_

_**- no vuelvas a decir que un estúpido coche vale más que tu vida amor por favor –**__se volteo y se aferro a mí, por lo visto se le olvido que tenia malograda las costillas._

_**- aau no tan fuer princesa.**_

_**-Quinn, perdón amor –**__separándose de mi_

_**- no hagas eso**__ –__la jale de nuevo__ –__**no vuelvas a alejarte..**_

_**- pero te voy a lastimar.**_

_**- ningún dolor es tan malo como no poder tenerte en mis brazos Rachel.**_

_**- de.. ver..verdad.**_

_**- claro princesa**__**–**__ la tome de la cintura y la comencé a besar, pero mi beso estaba lejos de ser un tranquilo, quería comérmela, Rach puso un poco de fuerza al principio, pero luego se dejo llevar, se guindo de mi cuello profundizando el beso, no queríamos despegarnos pero el estúpido oxigeno hiso que nos separáramos, después volvimos a besarnos de la misma manera, mis manos ya recorrían su espalda y ella ya jugueteaba con mi cabello, la tome por la cintura y la monte en el mesón de la cocina lamentablemente me dolió un poco ese movimiento así que tuve que parar._

**_- auchs._**

_**- estas bien? Creo que es mejor que**__**..—**__la interrumpí con un beso, obvio que no me iba a dejar con las ganas –__**el doctor dijo reposo absoluto Q, detente**__—pero yo hice caso omiso a tus peticiones, la seguí besando y después de unos minutos ella también se rindió así que me siguió el juego, una de mis manos se encontraba acariciándola uno de los muslos y la otra la espalda, por su parte me acariciaba la espalda pero no le daba tregua a mi boca.. Como pude me deshice de la camisa que llevaba.. y de un momento a otro del pantalón estorboso…ella después que ya estabas en ropa interior, me comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, pero al comenzar a tocarme se distes cuenta de las vendas que tenía en ese momento y se detuvo._

_**- que pasa?**__–Me di cuenta –__**oooh vamos Rach, no me duele y si lo hiciera te aseguro que seria poco para lo que voy a cenar hoy **__ –se ruborizo por el comentario a pesar de tener 20 seguía siendo esa niña de antes._

_**- tonta.**_

_**- alto osita.**_

_**- ven aquí…-**__la__ baje de el mesón y la estaba conduciendo a la habitación_

_**- de verdad lo vamos hacer?**_

_**- si de verdad, ahora cállate**__ –la bese y la lleve al cuarto la tumbe en nuestra cama y la volví a besar, le quite el sujetador, y dios comencé a mordisquear juguetonamente sus pezones, mientras que con una de mis manos comenzaba a estimular un poco su zona más delicada… _

_**- aaaahh…aahh..Mmmhh—**__no tardo en gemir y eso me encanto_

_**- mira nada más que mojada estas y eso que solo te estoy tocando jejeje**_

_**- que… esperabas ..Tonta… aaahahh… tenemos casi un mes sin hacerlo –**__ sus mejillas se tornaron de un bonito color rojo, se veía muy tierna _

_**- bueno viéndolo así.. jajajaja creo que tienes razón**_

_- __**tonta… aaaaahhhh…mmhnhn..—**__hice un poco de presión en esa zona_

_**- quieres que lo haga mi niña**_

_**- si… aaahh… Quinn.. Por..Favor..mmmhhhpnn**_

_**Le quite más bien le rompí la braguita que traía, y comencé a introducir dos dedos… después el tercero comencé un vaivén que duro bastante.. Me sentía genial sus gemidos me encantaban, escuchar mi nombre en ellos me excitaba mas.. Después de unos minutos**_

_**-Quinn….amor…me..Corro..aaahh.**_

_**- yo..Igual..cielo aaaahh**_

_**- Quinnnnnnnnn aaaaahhh…-**__se escucho un gran grito en todo el departamento, yo por mi parte ahogue mi grito con uno de sus besos…Rach, estaba agotada pero yo apenas y estaba comenzando… me volví a a subir sobre ella_

_**- amor.. ese.. fue.. uno de los mejores… orgasmos que he tenido..**_

_**- si lo se princesa, pero ahora es que te faltan –**__volví a besarla de manera muy fogosa_

_**- linda no estás cansada?.**_

_**- nop… esta noche no te voy a dejar dormir Rachel Barbra Berry.. Hoy me cobro todas las veces que me dejaste con ganas en el hospital.**_

_**- encantada de pagarte todas y si quieres con intereses osita -**__me abrazo y unió nuestros labios, la verdad es que pasamos una muy larga noche._

* * *

se me ocurrio una idea .. por cada 5 reviews les regalare un capitulo extra a diario.

se las dejo chics.


	21. Chapter 21

_Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi típica posición para dormir.. yo prácticamente arriba de Rach, siempre dormía encima de su pecho (es que es bastante acolchonadito jijiji me entienden no?).. ella ya estaba despierta, lo note porque estaba dibujando cosas en mi espalda.. Sabía que eso me despertaba y por lo tanto lo hacía._

_**- por dios ya estas despierta**__ –dije algo torpe por el sueño_

_**- a diferencia de ti, yo tengo que cuidarte **_

_**- anoche lo hiciste muy bien debo de agregar.**_

_**- tonta.. el doctor dijo nada de nada por lo mínimo un mes… **_

_**- no importa **_

_**- no te duele nada osita?**_

_**- si el cuerpo completo.**_

_**- vistes yo te dije, deja y voy por tus pastillas si..—**__hiso para separarse de mí, pero no se lo permití_

_**- amor no me duele por eso, si no por la noche tan agitada que tuvimos**_

_**- es que dices unas cosas..**_

_**- ya que.. no importa, mejor duerme.. si amor**_

_**- ok..**__** –**__me dio un beso en mi cabeza y me volví adormir,_

_Cuando desperté no tenía a Rach en mis brazo y olía un rico aroma a COMIDA dios hace una semana que estoy comiendo comida de hospital, me pare y fui abajo, me encontré con Rach.. Vestida de una manera muy con una de mis camisas _

_**- cuando dejaras de ponerte mis camisas**__ -la abrace por la espalda_

_- __**ya despertaste–**__ignoro mi pregunta de manera monumental._

_**- te hice una pregunta sabes?**_

_**- si pero no te la quiero responder.**_

_La mire interrogadoramente._

_**-oohh vamos me gusta tener tu olor cerca cada que hacemos el amor, pero como te levantas muy tarde nunca lo consigo feliz –**__dios tenía la cara, roja y un puchero que amaba que lo hiciera._

_**- no era mejor decir la verdad?.**_

_**- tonta… mejor siéntate que te voy a poner de desayunar.**_

_**- si mi amor –**__le di un beso y me fui a sentar_

_Comimos, charlamos, hicimos el amor, volvimos a comer dormimos, vimos como unas 4 peliculas, de las cuales entendí nada ya que estaba fastidiando a Rach… que mas? Ahah hicimos el amor otra vez y volvimos a dormir…. Así paso la 2 semanas de reposo "absoluto" y ya era lunes yo me encontraba arrodillada en las piernas de Rach._

_**- amor no te vayas.. Por lo que más quieras**_

_**- osa. Tengo un mes y medio de no ir a la uní, y estoy en exámenes y entregas finales, por favor**_

_**- déjame ir a trabajar por favor**_

_**- no.. allá vas a comenzar a estresarte y no quiero que eso pase todavía estas de reposo**_

_**- no me dejes en casa sooolaaa por amor a dios Rachel**_

_**- tómatelos como unas vacaciones**_

_**- vacaciones son si tu estas… amor no me dejes…**_

_**-no Quinn.. Ves eso te pasa por no comprarme el perrito que quería jum**_

_**- mi vida ese perro era un san Bernardo ligado con lobo, alias lobo gigante?**_

_**- no ese era un perro muy bonito jumm**_

_**- bueno amor.. prometo compralo pero no me dejeeeeeeeessss**_

_**- por dios Quinn. No seas inmadura **_

_**- aparte me llamas inmadura**_

_**- da igual, tengo que irme**_

_**- ok será.. Adiós jum **__–me voltee y me fui a la habitación _

_- __**ooohh vamos no me vas a dar el beso de despedida **_

_**- nooo –**__desde la habitación _

_**- bueno hasta más tarde**_

_( se fue / que querías/ que se quedara conmigo / tenía que ir a la universidad / yo quería que se quedara conmigo/ no seas niña/que hacemos ahora mente/ no se dime tu/tu eres la mente, tú tienes que decirme que hacer, recuerdas/si nunca me haces caso/ bueno, bueno que hago/ pide las cosas de la empresa, y que las traiga nuestra secretaria, trabajamos en casa /si va mente)__ llame y pedí todo lo referente a el trabajo.. mi secretaria llego y me lo dejo todo, no antes de abrazarme y decirme que estaba muy feliz de que estará bien.. Pase todo el día trabajando hasta que llegue a unos papeles que estoy segura de que no quería ver._

_- nooooooooooo__(que ocurre/ tengo que ir el me que viene a vivir mínimo 6 meses a Venezuela o mejor dicho a Caracas / y por eso gritas? / Sabes qué tiempo tengo sin saber nada de mi familia /es bueno no?/no, no es bueno, todo lo relacionado con ello nunca es bueno, además que no podre viajar constantemente, no podremos ver a Rach seguido/ nooooooooooooooooooo)_

_- __(juntas) __**noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**- que paso amor… -**__llego muy asustada al cuarto._

_**- tengo que viajar a Venezuela.**_

_Le explique el caso a Rach y ella me entendió, estaba deprimida, pero._

_**- termino dentro de un mes.. con el promedio que tengo puedo terminar mi carrera en Venezuela sin ningún problema.**_

_**- pero aquí está tu familia amor…**_

_**- si pero no soportare estar lejos de ti.**_

_**- siendo así está decidido, te irás conmigo. **_

_**- ok.. tu habla con papá.**_

_**- porque siempre me toca hablar con tu padre.**_

_**- si es algo de muerte, es mejor que cumplas tu palabra de dar tu vida por mi.**_

_**- que?**__ –__salio corriendo y yo detrás de ella__ –ven aquie Rach._

_**- no**__**–**__ la agarre y la tire en el sofá y comencé a hacerle cosquillas –__**jajajaj noo Q jajajaja nooo Quinn jajajaja para jajaj para para jajajaj.**_

_- asi que mi vida he?_

_**- no amor era broma jajajajaja para si-**__ seguía riendo por mi ataque de cosquillas. _

_**- no–**__me tomo como pudo y me dio un beso, yo deje de hacerle cosquillas y correspondí al dicho beso_

_**- ya no estás molesta conmigo osita**_

_**- no.. Aunque debo de agregar que no me gusto que me dejaras sola**_

_**- perdón es que tenía que ir **_

_**- no perdón yo por no entender.**_

_**- eres una niña**_

_**- si pero soy tu niña.**_

_**- verdad eres mía y e nadie más osita **__-me dio un beso, y ese mueble volvió a ser testigo de una de nuestras entregas, de un momento a otro ya no teníamos ropa y estábamos gimiendo _

_**- te amo mi niña te amo de verdad **_

_**- yo también osita **_

_Después de ese día las cosas fueron normales, hablamos con Leroy, el cual dijo que se iba con nosotras.. Britt estaba muy contenta ya que podía pasar mucho más tiempo con su familia, la verdad es que todavía no habia vendido su departamento, este era bastante cómodo le dijo a Leroy que si quería podía ir a quedarse con ella, a Leroy le encanto la idea y a Santana también; nosotras si nos íbamos a vivir a un departamento solas, compre el mejor de la ciudad, con mejor seguridad, para mantener seguro a mis amores, los autos, aaah y Rach también._

_La enseñe a manejar, y como era de esperarse le rompió el croché y le recalentó el motor a uno de mis bebes pero después aprendió, el día llego y todos estaban ansiosos por llegar menos yo, Leroy estando allá recordaría a Hiram, Britt estaría con sus padre, Santana estaría con Britt; Rach, terminaría su carrera y estaría con su papá su hermana y por supuesto conmigo jejejej. Pero yo? Que me esperaba a mí en ese lugar? que recuerdo me esperaban? Uno muy malos y otros bueno, pero ya que, ya estaba aterrizando el avión, nos dirigimos a nuestras casas_

_**- dios Quinn, es preciosooooo tiene hasta piscina.**_

_**-si amor. **_

_**- que ocurre osita? Desde que llegamos estas así, que pasa?**_

_**- cosas amor, cosas mías, no te preocupes –**__ le dije abrazándola – __**porque no vamos a estrenar nuestra habitación.**_

_**- tonta.**_

_**- no quieres –**__le dije de manera sugerente pero coqueta._

_**- claro que quiero mi vida**__–la cargue y la lleve al segundo piso, y ya se imaginaran que ocurrió._

* * *

el premio dejare la dinamica 5x1.

**Lucas :** acá esta tu capitulo extra.

**guest:** serán 41 capítulos. si si se q dije q 20 o 21 pero quiero darle un poco de suspenso la historia.

**Allison green:** ps si Rach . aunq es mala, xq dejaba a Quinn caliente mientras estaba en el hospital.

**effy:** super q te guste la historia, gracias x darle una oportunidad.

bueno chicos nos vams cuando ustds soliciten su reviews me llegan al cel asi q 5 mas un capitulo mas


	22. Chapter 22

_**Narra Britt**_

_**- bueno ya llegamos adelante –**__hice una seña con la mano, Santana y Leroy entraron._

_- __**donde dormiremos vengo muerta del cansancio.-**__comento Santana._

_**- Leroy dormirá en esta habitación –**__dije mostrando dicha habitación,- __**yo dormiré en esta**__ –señalando con la mano la mía –__**y tu, dormirás aquí**__ –dije señalando un sofá._

_- __**no hablas enserio verdad amor? **_

_**- si, si hablo enserio, el depa es muy grande pero solo tiene 2 habitaciones, yo no te invite a ti.**_

_**- ok, Britt, no te preocupes ella dormirá donde dijiste**_

_**- queeeee por dios padre, no me invitas a dormir contigo?**_

_**- no, duermes muy mal y tengo problemas con mi columna.**_

_**- que mal padre eres.**_

_**- acostúmbrate, bueno mañana va hacer un día largo, mejor nos acostamos no?**_

_- papi, de verdad me vas a dejar dormir en un sofá._

_**- Sip.**_

_**- a veces pienso que quieres mas a Britt y a Quinn que a mí que soy tu hija.**_

_**- deja de decir estupideces quieres, ven te acomodare el lugar, Leroy que descanses no te preocupes por tu hija**_

_**- claro, cuando tenga un dolor en la espalda y no sepan de que es, ya saben que fue porque pase 6 meses en esa cosa**_

_**- se llama sofá y no cosa, además es muy cómodo.**_

_**- si es tan cómodo porque no duermes tu.**_

_**- porque mi cama es más cómoda.**_

_**- tonta.**_

_Llame a mis padre y les dije que iría mañana a visitarlos, me acosté a dormir y a mitad de la noche siento como algo se encabulle en mi cama_

_**- que se supone que haces?**_

_**- allá afuera está haciendo mucho frio y es muy incomodo.**_

_**- largo de mi cama**_

_**- por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor siiiii **_

_**- ok pero ni se te ocurra tocarme entendido? **_

_**- ok encanto gracias de verdad**_

_La mañana siguiente, despierto algo desorientada y mas al darme cuenta de donde estoy_

_**- yo no hice nada tus instintos te llevaron a hacer eso **_

_**- si perdón discúlpame de verdad discúlpame–**__me encontraba en el pecho de Santana muy cómoda debo de decir._

_**- no hay problema, pero creo que es mejor que nos levantemos**_

_**- si está bien**_

_Yo estaba como un tomate y ella se veía radiante de la felicidad _

_**Narra Rach**_

_Cuando me desperté estaba en brazos de Quinn, como siempre esa noche la pasamos genial jajajaja_

_**- osita me tengo que ir sabes**__ –tratando de deshacer el abrazo _

_**- tan temprano–**__haciendo más presión en este para que yo no me soltara_

_**- es mi primer día de clase amor.**_

_**- igual.**_

_**- no creo que puedas llevarme verdad?**_

_**- no tengo que estar en la empresa dentro de un momento**_

_**- me prestas el Peugeot 908.**_

_**- no te presto el BMW ese que me dices es más difícil de conseguir.**_

_**- mala.**_

_- __**amor, lo digo por tu bien, además el BMW m1 2008 no corre como el Peugeot, ves por eso lo digo jejeje quiero tu bienestar princesa .**_

_**- si claro.**_

_Me fui a la cocina a hacer el desayuno mientras Quinn se duchaba al terminar lo deje en la mesa y me fui a bañar yo, después comimos las 2 y nos fuimos, ella a su trabajo y yo a la uni.._

_- (donde quedara este salón?/no se, pregunta/ gracias por la ayuda mente/ por nada kate)__**disculpa me podrías decir dónde queda este salón?**_

_**- claro hermosa.. Dame y miro –**__me tomo la hoja y después me miro, dios tenia los mismos ojos de Quinn, nunca en mi vida había visto unos ojos parecidos a lo de mi osa..—__**mira yo también tengo ese horario así que tocamos junto mucho gusto es un Samuel Fabray.**_

_Le di la mano y quede muda, ese es el apellido de Quinn._

_**- el placer es mío, Rachel Berry.**_

_**- es jugando verdad?**_

_**- que?**_

_**- tienes el nombre de la empresa nueva de arquitectura, eres familiar o algo así?**_

_**- soy prácticamente la dueña **_

_**- es un honor conocerte entonces j**__–__me guiño el ojo_

_**- entonces antes no fue un honor que triste decepción jejeje**__( que haces Rach si se puede saber?/ que de que mente/ le estas coqueteando / claro que no)_

_**- perdón pero no es verdad eres una mujer hermosa, me dio gusto conocerte desde el principio –**__me volvió a giñar el ojo, dios es muy lindo la verdad_

_**- bueno siendo asi ya no me enojo jejejeje**__ (deja de coquetar Rachel que te pasa ¬¬/no lo estoy haciendo)__ en ese momento llega una chica muy bonita de mí tamaño debo de agregar y lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla._

_**- hola encanto, te estaba buscando**__ –me mira –__**quien es ella si se puede saber.**_

_**- no seas mal pensada Frannie, ella es Rachel la chica más bonita que mis ojos hayan visto**_

_**- y no quieres que sea mal pensada**__**-**__ me dio la mano –__**es un placer Frannie Fabray… soy su hermana**_

_**- es un placer**__ –__a diferencia de él ella tenía los ojos grises, pero se parecía mucho a él._

_**- bueno, bueno, mejor no vamos al salón, te toco mi horario verdad.**_

_**- como siempre.**_

_**- bueno vamos Rach.**_

_- __**sip.. vamos nueva.**_

_Pase el día con ellos y lo pase súper, la verdad es que no tenía muchos amigos, primero porque soy muy rica siempre era algo así como la chica con que todos querían juntarse por esa simple razón, y la segunda porque siempre me llevaba Quinn y me daba beso, eso espantaba a todos ya que a los chicos no se me acercaban por la forma de mirar de Quinn, me daba gracia que le tuvieran tanto miedo … bueno transcurrió el día y en la tarde Quinn me llamo_

_**-hola… si como te fue… muy bien conocía a dos personas muy buenas.. Recuerda que traje el coche… tienes unas cosas, como voy a dejar el coche en la uni… no.. si papa tranquilo jajajaja… no me estoy burlando**__**—**__colgué y los mire a los dos – __**me tengo que ir, quieren que los lleve?**_

_**- no te preocupes nosotros nos vamos, además eres mueva y te puedes perder.**_

_**- que considerado te has vuelto hermanito.**_

_**- tonta**_

_- __**bueno de verdad que gracias, no vemos mañana si.. **__**–**__cuando me acompañaron al auto se quedaron como bobos __– __**es lindo verdad**_

_- __**sabes que? mejor llévanos.**_

_**- ok.. móntense**_

_Los lleve a su casa y conocí a su mama la verdad es una señora bastante bonita me dijeron como me iba a ir para la mía. Al llegar vi a Quinn dormida en el sofá más grande con todos los papeles regados y unos encima… los levante y la fui a despertar, _

_**- amor, despierta mi vida vamos a la cama si?**_

_**- no –**__me jalo y me abrazo _

_**- ni pensaras que dormiré en este sofá.**_

_**- si buenas noches.**_

_**- Quinn levántate –**__me zafe del agarre y me fui al cuarto, en unos minutos ella llego se desvistió completa solo quedando con el bóxer que tenia y un top cito la verdad se veía muy sexy._

_**- fastidiosa -**__me tomo de la cintura y me acomodo debajo de ella como siempre_

_**- hoy conocí a 2 chicos que tienen tu apellido**_

_**- son hombres los dos.**_

_**- no una es una chica, la verdad es que eres muy celosa verdad .**_

_**- si.. Duérmete mi amor**__ –s__e acomodo como siempre y se quedo dormida_

_( se puede saber que te paso hoy / vamos mente quiero dormir/estabas coqueteándole a ese muchacho/ es muy guapo nunca conocí a un hombre así/ recuerda a Quinn/ por dios solo digo que el guapo, deja de fastidiar si /esto debe de ser la edad/ pareces a papá/mañana dejas que Quinn te lleve para que ese chico sepa que ya tenemos dueña/ ya comienzas hablar como Quinn/ solo digo además, porque no lo mencionaste/ mencionar que?/que estabas casada con Quinn/ sabes son los únicos amigos que he hecho, no la voy a cagar diciendo mi situación/ nunca te habías avergonzado de esta/ nunca había tenido amigos, además ellos me caen bien deja que pase un tiempo si/como quieras buenas noches)_

* * *

hola chics sus dos capítulos diarios.

ZLM: gracias por leer me alegra q te guste la historia.

Guest: que chido q te has enamorado de la historia espero la siga leyendo para mi es un placer publicar para ustds.

Naomigleekhummel: yeahhh las faberry nunca para o/ acá te dejo los otros capítulos.

y chics ya saben 5 reviews capitulo extra saludossss.


	23. Chapter 23

_La mañana siguiente paso lo mismo, y así casi todo la semana, después se hiso costumbre la verdad es que la sonrisa de Sam me idiotizaba.. había pasado dos meses conociéndolo y uno que no tenía relaciones sexuales con Quinn.. Ella estaba tratando de terminar el trabajo lo antes posible para irnos a España y yo estaba full con la uní.. Cuando ella estaba de buen humor yo estaba de malas y así._

_**- se puede saber que hace encanto**__ –__llego Quinn del trabajo._

_**- estoy hablando con Sam**__ –__le dije sonriendo, ella frunció un poco el ceño_

_**- hablas mucho con ese tipo**__ –h__iso un puchero tal cual niña chiquita, yo la verdad estaba muy concentrada hablando con el chico.._

_**- si amor, es un buen amigo**_

_**- estoy casi segura de que el no te ve como un amigo Rach.**_

_**- ni siquiera lo conoces.**_

_**- no te has molestado en presentármelo**_

_**- para que si estas siempre trabajando**_

_**- ok, ok, tienes razón perdón si—**__me dio un beso en la mejilla pero yo no le hice mucho caso__**-**__**… sabes hoy vengo con muchos ánimos, no me fue tan mal en el día –**__me dijo con una sonrisa algo picara_

_**- hoy estoy indispuesta Q.. Perdón.**_

_**- tengo entendido que el periodo te llega la semana siguiente **_

_- __**y es verdad, solo que hoy no estoy de humor, para hacer el amor es todo –**__le dije sonriendo y ella se sentó en la cama, me quito la laptop y me miro a los ojos_

_**- se puede saber que te ocurre princesa?**_

_**- oye dame mi laptop**_

_**- no.. Hasta que me digas **_

_**- solo porque no quiero tener sexo me dices que tengo algo.**_

_**- no, es que desde hace ya un mes que no hacemos el amor Rachel es todo, quiero saber si estas molesta conmigo**_

_**- no Quinn, no estoy molesta y menos por una idiotez así, por favor devuélveme mi laptop **_

_**-no, no me da la gana **_

_**- Quinn estoy conversando con Sam, por favor –**__Quinn abrió la laptop y leyó unos cuantos mensajes_

_**- porque tiene que llamarte amor y porque TÚ tienes que llamarle así?**_

_**- vas a comenzar, le digo así por cariño nada mas**_

_**- no me importa, tu solo me tienes que llamar así a mí y punto**_

_**- por dios Quinn deja la paranoia quieres?**_

_**- paranoia le estás diciendo amor y tratas muy cariñosamente a ese idiota, no dejas de hablar de él, y me dices paranoica por dios Rach..**_

_**- el es solo un amigo..**__ – __agarro la laptop escribió algo y la apago_

_**- ya esta, ya le digites chao… ahora vamos hace el amor**_

_**- eres una tonta porque hiciste eso, no es tu derecho sabes… además ya dije que NO quiero tener sexo hoy, es muy difícil de entender**_

_- __**perdón amor.. Pero es que no hemos hecho el amor por una larga temporada y de verdad te extraño**_

_**- por dios tu Quinn, solo por sexo es que me extrañas**_

_**- no princesa, pero entiéndeme**_

_**- no me da la gana de entender Quinn.. Fuera del cuarto **_

_**- como que fuera del cuarto.**_

_**- como oíste Quinn largo de mi cuarto, ve a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes**_

_**-amor, no es para tanto, **_

_**- largo Quinn.**_

_**- ok –**__salió del cuarto como perro regañado_

_- (se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?/ hice que/ botar a Q../ porque me harto/ ella tiene razón/ cállate mente/ como quieras)_

_Al día siguiente estaba cocinando cuando siento que alguien me agarra de la cintura y me abraza _

_**- buenos días**__ –__digo seca_

_**- sigues molesta conmigo.**_

_**- si permiso **__**–**__me zafo de su agarre_

_**- no es justo sabes**_

_**- ahora tengo que inventarle algo a Sam del porque me despedí de él ayer de esa forma**_

_**- porque te preocupa tanto?**_

_**- simple estábamos haciendo un trabajo..**_

_**- bueno ya dile que fui yo y se acabo… **_

_**- Bueno con permiso, el desayuno está en la mesa**_

_**- no vas a comer conmigo**_

_**- no **_

_**- oohh vamos amor, no seas mala**_

_**- Con permiso Quinn.**_

_Me bañe y me fui a la universidad, le explique a Sam porque me despedí de el de esa forma, me sonrió y me dijo que no importaba, pase el día genial hasta que _

_**- hola mi vida –**__me tomo por sorpresa por la espalda_

_**- que haces aquí**_

_- __**te vine a buscar para ir a pasear**_

_- __**no podías llamarme**_

_**- no, no podía, era una sorpresa.**_

_**- ps no me gusto.**_

_**- que mala eres he Rach.**_

_**- ya suéltame que estamos en público**_

_**- desde cuando te enoja que te abrace en público?**_

_**- desde este momento, además sigo enojada recuerdas.**_

_**- si y por eso estoy aquí quiero reconcíliame contigo –**__me tomo de la barbilla y me iba a dar un beso, en ese momento gire la cara y estaba Sam y su hermana_

_**- suéltame por favor**_

_**- nop.. Quiero un beso, hoy no me has dado ni uno**_

_**- suéltame te digo**__ –__en ese momento, Sam hace que se separe y el la queda viendo_

_**- que te pasa idiota**_

_**- no ves que no quiere que la toques**_

_**- es mi mujer y yo la toco cuando quiera**_

_**- cállate Quinn,**_

_**- porque si es verdad**_

_**- Quinn?-**__ pregunto la chica._

_**- si y tu eres?**_

_**- Q.. Soy yo Frannie .**_

_**- Frannie?- **_

_**- Quinn?-**__ Pregunto el Sam_

_**- y tu eres?**_

_**- tu hermano Sam..**_

_**- valla si que han crecido los dos.. Tiempo sin verlos –**__lo dijo con una expresión algo forzada_

_**- se puede saber Rach que relación tienes con ella**_

_**- es… es …es.. mi.. mi.. mi ess- **_

_**- soy su esposa – **__dijo Quinn _

_Sam y Frannie nos miraron sorprendidos._

_**- Tenias que decirlo.**_

_**- no lo habías echo?**_

_**- la verdad no–**__menciono Sam _

_**- bueno y cuando te tenemos por la casa Q?..-**__pregunto Frannie._

_**- papa todavía está con ustedes**_

_**- si que esperabas-**__ le respondió Sam._

_**- no se que lo trataran de alejar**_

_- __**y porque según tu-**__cuestiono Sam_

_- __**no se.. Déjame y pienso…. Haaa ya see.. Porque le hace daño a mama**_

_**- que vas a saber tu.. Hace ya 5 años que no te vemos**_

_**- ps..No se me hace difícil imaginarlo**_

_**- cállate quieres**_

_**- cállate tu.. Ella tiene razón, papa sigue haciéndole daño a mama- **__interrupio Frannie_

_**- nadie pidió tu opinión, él es bueno con ella.**_

_**- supongo que ya estas de su lado verdad?**_

_**- si algún problema**_

_**-Quinn, si quieres cuadro un día que él no este y vas a visitarnos te parece?**_

_**- claro encanto**__ –le dio un abrazo y me tomo de la cintura_

_**-te dije que me soltaras **_

_**- que problema tienes- **__me pregunto ella._

_**- solo estoy molesta**_

_**- bueno mejor nos vamos**_

_**- por no avisar ya había cuadrado en ir al cine con Sam y su hermana **_

_**- también va mi novio.- **__menciono Frannie_

_**- ps.. voy con ustedes y ya**_

_**- no estás invitada- **__se adelanto Sam_

_**- ps.. me auto invito y ya.**_

_**- no comiences, mejor te vas a la casa- **__le dije yo._

_**- entonces te vas conmigo**_

_**- no comiences**_

_**- no quiere ir contigo no ves.**_

_**- tú no te metas quieres**_

_**- si creo que ella tiene razón-**__ de nuevo interrumpió Frannie_

_**- bueno nos vemos Sam será otro día**_

_**- será adiós hermosa**_

_**- adiós lindo –**__le di un beso pero el medio doblo la cara y se lo llegue a dar en la comisura de los labio y se armo la sampablera*_

_**- que te pasa idiota**__ –__lo alejo de mi y se puso enfrente_

_**- de que hablas**__ –__haciéndole frente_

_**- a mi mujer no la vuelvas a tratar de besar me entiendes**_

_De un momento a otro se armo un circulo y eso dos se comenzaron a pelear yo agarre a Sam y Frannie agarro a Quinn. Los montamos en los carros y nos fuimos a casa de su mama_

_**- dios mío**__ –__la señora casi se desmaya_

_**- señora cuidado**_

_**- dios Quinn**__… -__salio corriendo y se le guindo del cuello, comenzó a besarla y Quinn no se molestaba por responderle a ninguno de los gestos_

_**- ya mama deja de llorar- **__le calmo Frannie_

_**- comprende es de la emoción… y dios que te paso**_

_**- lo mismo que a mi.-**__ dice Sam_

_**- perdón Sam.. se pelearon verdad?**_

_**- si-**__ afirmo Quinn._

_**- bueno vamos yo los curo… y como se encontraron y porque se pelearon **_

_**- porque el trato de besar a mi esposa**_

_**- te casaste..? Bella sí que ha pasado el tiempo**_

_Ella comenzó a curar a Quinn, mientras yo curaba a Sam, ella le pregunto un montón de cosas a Quinn y esta le respondía de manera cortante _

_**- gracias por tu ayuda Judy fue bueno verte**_

_**-sigo siendo tu mama Quinn**__ –__lo dijo de manera triste_

_**- por los momentos no creo que te hallas ganado ese derecho otra vez**_

_**- de que hablas Quinn?**_

_**- dejaste de ser mi madre el mismo día que me echaste por quedarte con papa**_

_**- lo lamento**__ –__comenzó a llorar, pero Quinn ni se molesto en tocarla saquera, Sam por su parte fue a abrazarla_

_**quien es el que le hace daño ahora dime Quinn?**__ –__pregunto de manera retadora_

_**- No vamos Rach**__ –__me miro y ignoro la pregunta de Sam._

_**- te estoy hablando **_

_**- déjala ella tiene razón **_

_**- claro que no, es una idiota**_

_**-Rach dije que no vamos**__ –__me estaba esperando en la puerta, después que estaba a su lado me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso, yo solo correspondí aunque no quería.. Luego miro a Sam__ – __**no quiero que te le acerques mas entendido?**__ –__me jalo y me metió al coche, no me dirigió la palabra hasta llegar a casa_

* * *

con respecto a una pregunta q me hicieron de q si Quinn en la historia original es un hombre la respuesta es no es una chica algo muy masculina x eso la tienden a confundir con un hombre. ojo no quiere dcir q no le guste ser mujer. saludos chics


	24. Chapter 24

_**- se puede saber porque le dijiste eso a Sam? Quien te crees que eres para dar una orden así**_

_**- soy tu esposa y eso me basta**__ –__se desvistió y me llevo a la recamara__ – __**quiero hacer el amor –**__me comenzó a besar_

_**- ps.. yo no quiero**_

_**- prefieres hacer con él o que?**_

_**- si… estoy segura de que él tiene mejores sentimientos que tu**_

_**- y se puede saber por qué piensas eso**_

_**- por la forma de querer a su familia.. tu por tu parte solo te quieres a ti**_

_- __**te amo a ti**_

_- __**no Quinn, tu no me amas, me tratas como una propiedad a la cual tienes que proteger**_

_**- eso es mentira y tú lo sabes**_

_**- no Quinn.. es verdad**_

_- desde hace ya 2 meses y algo que estas muy cambiada_

_**- por dios Quinnno porque no quiera tener sexo contigo no significa que este cambiada**_

_**- ves nunca le decías sexo… siempre era hacer el amor.. de un tiempo para acá solamente es sexo para ti.. qué te pasa Rach?**_

_- __**no lo sé Quinn… solo sé que no quiero ahora por favor suéltame **_

_**- no quiero… por mínimo déjame dormir aquí no.. No he dormido nada**_

_**- no. no quiero dormir contigo**_

_**- porque?**_

_**- porque no y punto.**_

_**-Rach te amo y si quieres que trate bien a mi familia lo haré solo que compréndeme si? Ellos se portaron de manera muy mal conmigo además desde que lo conoces a él, estas cambiada.**_

_**- ves, solo si yo quiero vas a tratar bien a tu madre. Por dios Quinn eres una estúpida.. Sabes que me voy permiso**_

_**- a donde?**_

_**- a la casa de Britt.. Voy con papa**_

_**- no Rach no te vayas**_

_**- suéltame **_

_**- te gusta mi hermano verdad**_

_**- …**_

_**- rayos Rach, solo tienes 2 mese conociéndolo**_

_**- Y estoy confundida Quinn.. Déjame en paz quieres.. Sabes que? se acabo.**_

_**- no Rach… no Rachel**_

_**- suéltame –**__me zafe de su agarre y Salí del departamento_

_Maneje a la casa de Britt.. pero cuando llegue no estaba, después fui a casa de Sam_

_- __**hola Rach-**__ me recibió la Señora Judy_

_**- se encuentra Sam?**_

_**- si hija pasa**_

_**- que ocurre Rach?**_

_**- no lo sé estoy muy confundida**_

_**- clámate, que pasa**_

_**-creo que me gustas**_

_**-tú si me gustas y mucho Rachel**_

_**-de verdad**_

_**- si –**__me tomo de la cara y me beso.. la verdad es que es algo raro no se sentía nada parecido a los besos de Quinn._

_**- que se supone que hacen**__-nos interrumpió Frannie_

_**- no te metas-**__ le contesto Sam_

_**- eres la novia de mi hermana-**__dijo Frannie_

_**- terminamos hoy.- **__le respondi_

_**- de verdad?-**__ Pregunto feliz Sam_

_**- si**_

_Paso una semana volando la verdad me llevaba muy bien con la familia de Sam, menos con su hermana, dormíamos en habitaciones diferentes claro está.. Salimos de clase y él fue a buscar la comida_

_- hola Rachel- era mi papa._

_- papa? _

_**- así que es verdad?**_

_**- si papa, Quinn y yo terminamos**_

_**- ella se está muriendo por primera vez en su vida y tu estas aquí divirtiéndote con un muchachito**_

_**- por favor papa..**_

_**- por favor que? **_

_**- no quiero hablar de ella**_

_**- se puede saber dónde te estás quedando?**_

_**- para que quieres que lo diga si ya lo sabes**_

_**- quiero que me lo digas**_

_**- en casa de Sam, feliz?**_

_**- eres una estúpida**_

_**- buenas**__ –en ese momento llego Sam._

_**- Sam ella es mi papá.-**__le presente a mi padre_

_**- es un placer conocerla señor-**__dijo el de manera cordial_

_**- lamento no decir lo mismo ..-**__ Respondió de manera cortante -__**Con permiso Katherine**_

_- __**disculpa le caía demasiado bien Quinn-**__ me disculpe con Sam_

_**- lo imagine osita-**__ lo mire estupefacta._

_- (osita /así le decías a Quinn no?/cállate mente) __**claro **_

_**- si quieres me dices osito y somos la pareja oso.**_

_**- si**__ –la verdad es que no me causaba nada de gracia_

* * *

capitulo extra contando los 3 reviews de ayer y dos de hoy .

Guest la respuesta sobre Quinn te la di en el capitulo anterior pero te la dejo por este por si acaso no lo lees.

con respecto a una pregunta q me hicieron de q si Quinn en la historia original es un hombre la respuesta es no es una chica algo muy masculina x eso la tienden a confundir con un hombre. ojo no quiere dcir q no le guste ser mujer. saludos chics


	25. Chapter 25

_Narra Quinn_

_- ( tienes que trabajar/ ya lo se/ estas borracha otra vez/ ya lo se deja de fastidiar quieres/ como quieras)_

_**- estas mal Quinn.. vamos al baño estas horrible de podrida hace cuanto no te bañas?-**__ apareció Britt con Santana._

_**- por su olor hace mucho amor-**__ se burla Santana._

_**- no le veo la gracia-**__ dice Britt matándola con la mirada._

_**- yo si. deja que yo la baño si.. Anda a prepárale comida**_

_**- si será.. gracias amor**_

_**- kiaaaa me encanta que me digas asi.**_

_**- tonta compórtate que Quinn nos necesita**_

_**- dale gracias a dios que no he visto a mi hermana cuando la vea la mato**_

_**- yo igual**_

_Si, San y Britt ya eran novias.. La tonta cayo.. Ya había pasado una semana en ese problema.. Me metieron a bañar me dieron de comer y me volví a quedar dormida_

_Al día siguiente.. Me levante de mejor ánimo.. Me bañe me vestí y fui a la tienda de mascota_

_**- buenos días señor que desea-**__me dijo la empleada( Quinn cree que eres un señor/da igual mente ahora has silencio)_

_**- quiero comprar un cachorrito.**_

_**- por aquí- me dice ella**_

_La verdad es que odiaba a los perro pero tal vez eso hacia volver a Rach.. Me llamo la atención uno que era blanquito pregunte que raza era y me dijeron que ese perrito no estaba a la venta._

_- porque señorita?- la cuestione _

_**- porque no es de raza-**__ me respondió._

_**- que mezcla es?-**__ cuestione de nuevo._

_**- es un lobo con san Bernardo.- **__me dijo y juro que mis ojos brillaron._

_**- lo quiero- **__dije emocionada._

_**- de verdad?-**__pregunto sorprendida._

_**- si quiero un perro grande.**_

_**- siendo así son 500 bf**_

_**- tenga-**__ le pase la cantidad que me pedía._

_Le entregue el dinero y me lleve al cachorrito.. maneje hasta la universidad y como cosas de la vida vi a Rach sentada en una mesa_

_**- hola princesa –**__ella se asusto un poco_

_**- que haces aquí Quinn.**_

_**- te traje un regalo.**_

_**- no quiero regalos Quinn**_

_**- estoy 100% segura de que este te va a gustar toma**__ –le extendí la caja donde había guardado a él cachorrito._

_**Narra Rach**_

_Cuando la vi para delante de mí el tiempo se me detuvo, estaba muy guapa, tenía un sobre todo que le quitaba por completo la apariencia femenina y la hacía ver como un apuesto hombre.. Si no me supiera de memoria sus rasgos no la hubiese reconocido.. Sam se encontraba hablando con un profesor, Quinn me extendió la caja y yo la tome y la puse en la mesa.. La abrí y mis ojos se iluminaron_

_**- sabia que te iba a gustar.. Es un mezcla igual a la del perrito que querías.. Es decir un lobo gigante.**_

_**- esta hermoso Q.. De verdad que está muy lindo**__ –__revise el collar y por lo visto ya tenía un nombre __– __**efestion?**_

_**- sabes que me gusta ese nombre.. y como dijiste que a ninguno de nuestros hijos le íbamos a poner así ps toca al perro..—**__en ese momento llego Sam_

_**- que haces aquí?**_

_**- vine a traerle un regalo a Rach**_

_**- No tienes porque traerle regalo a mi novia**__ –__le devolvió el perrito a Quinn.. Yo por mi parte sentí una fuerte punzada en mi corazón al verle la expresión a Quinn.. Era una mezcla de impotencia, dolor y decepción.._

_**- novia he? –**__pregunto con la típica mirada que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver esa mirada de perrito regañado, por un momento quería ir a abrazarla y decirle que no era cierto.. Pero me contuve_

_**- si Q.. Soy su novia**__**–**__ lo dije pero sin mirarla a la cara_

_**- bueno veo que me superaste bastante rápido**__ – __esa fue otra punzada mas fuerte-__**con permiso, lamento molestar**_

_-(que ocurre/que pasa mente / no va a discutir.. mi Quinn nunca se iría así de esa forma / recuerda que ya tenemos novio mente / tú tienes novio yo tengo una esposa y se llama Quinn)__**adiós **__–__lo dije un susurro que ella escucho, volteo y me miro_

_**- no te preocupes, manejare la empresa muy bien espero no me quites del mando todavía**_

_**- no pensaba **__**quitártelo** –hice un puchero, no quería que dijera eso.._

_**- bueno no vemos.. Estuve hablando con Leroy, tu hermana te quiere ver pero no te recomiendo que la busques**_

_**- ok tranquila.. mira ese perrito no es mi regalo? –**__pregunte algo triste_

_**- no era un regalo para las dos.. pero creo que por las circunstancia me lo quedo yo.. tu ya tienes compañía.. con tu permiso –**__se monto en el coche y se fue_

_No la vi por una semana.. le mande un mensaje diciendo que iba a buscar mi ropa y parece que se fue antes de que llegara _

_( vaya parece como si paso un huracán/ que esperabas es Quinn/ si vamos a la cocina/ ok) __cuando entre me quede sorprendida__ (__esta limpia/ cuando en tu vida o en el tiempo que tenemos con Quinn la has visto cocinar / cierto jejejej) __en__ ese momento siento como Sam me toma por la espalda, me volteo y él me besa de manera algo fogosa, de un momento a otro me levanta y me pone sobre el mesón en ese momento me vino un recuerdo_

…_**.Recuerdo…..**_

_En algún lugar de España_

_**- no osita aquí no-**__reia._

_**- no aguanto.. es tu culpa por ponerte mis camisas**_

_**- vamos amor.. Cuando te vasa acostumbrar**_

_**- nunca me encantas demasiado **_

_**- tu igual osita –**__profundice el beso_

…_**.Fin del recuerdo…**_

_Me sentía extraña y no correspondía y mucho menos quería corresponder a ninguno de los gestos de Sam, en ese momento veo a Quinn parada delante de la puerta de la cocina, aparte a Sam de inmediato y me puse totalmente roja._

_- No es lo que piensas Q..—__corrí a tratar de agarrarla pero se alejo_

_**- no tienes por qué darme explicaciones**_

_**- no Quinn no es lo que parece**__ –__trate de tocarla pero se alejo de nuevo_

_**- no te molestes en explicármelo, solo me molesta que lo hagas en nuestra cas**__**a **__**es todo**_

_**- no Q.. no es es.. lo que piensa.. yo..yo. lo iba a alejarlo te lo juro..—**__casi se me salían las lagrimas, no podía soportar ver su expresión era ¿asco? _

_**- con permiso, pensé que ya habia terminado, me mandas un mensaje al terminar por favor.. y por lo que más quieras no lo hagas aquí con él sí? **_

_**- No Quinn te juro que no**__ –__salió de la cocina tomo al cachorrito en brazos y comenzó a salir yo me fui tras de ella y la agarre del brazo_

_**- no osita por favor no es lo que piensas**__ –fue un reflejo o supongo que la costumbre decirle osita ella ya tenía las lagrimas casi afuera_

_**- con permiso y no me llames osita ok**_

_Ella se fue y yo quede hay parada Sam me agarro de la mano y me miro_

_**- te encuentras bien.. Disculpa no quería-**__ me miro arrepentido._

_**- No te preocupes –**__solté el agarre y me fui a la habitación cuando estaba subí en las escaleras_

…_**.Recuerdo….**_

_hace 3 mese y algo_

_**- vamos a estrenar nuestro cuarto**_

_**- tonta siempre pensando en eso.**_

…_**.fin del recuerdo…..**_

_**- que ocurre-**__ me pregunta Sam al verme perdida en mis pensamientos._

_**- nada.. te molestaría esperar aquí**_

_**- claro no hay problema**_

_Fui a mi antigua recamara y la verdad estaba acomodada igual como la deje una que otra ropa tirada pero acomodada, en mi puesto se encontraba el oso de peluche que me regalo el día de mi primer cumpleaños con ella, la verdad es que me lo llevaba a todas partes, era un oso tamaño real muy hermoso.. Agarre la maleta y fui metiendo toda mi ropa por instinto fui a la ropa sucia y tome una de las camisas de Quinn, la verdad es que las echaba hay y nunca supe porque ya que siempre estaban prácticamente limpias.. Tome la que más me gustaba y la metí en mi maleta, cerré esta y nos fuimos le mande el mensaje a Quinn.. Esa fue la última vez que la vi, ya había pasado un mes desde entonces._

* * *

chics no desesperen Guess jajaja noo un review por persona eso es trampa .. chics otro capitulo extra.


	26. Chapter 26

_calma pueblo ;menos mal estoy d vacaciones. aca les dejo el otro capitulo chics disfruten.. _

* * *

_Narra Quinn_

_Todavía seguía pensando en Rach, igual vivía trabajando y así en distraía un poco_

_**- tienes que distraerte-**__ me recomienda Britt_

_**- no estoy de humor, además tengo mucho trabajo**_

_**- concuerdo con Brittany-**__Menciona Santana_

_**- yo también Quinn-**__ Dice Leroy. Me encontraba con los tres en casa de Britt._

_**- decidido, hoy nos vamos de rumba tu y yo-**__dice emocionada Santana._

_**- ella y tu que tienes que ver tu en todo esto –**__ dice Britt fulminando con la mirada a San._

_**- amor te prometo que no te seré infiel.**_

_**- vamos todas.-**__dice Britt_

_**- creo que tienes que dejar ir solamente a Santana y Quinn-**__Menciona Leroy_

_**- pero Leroy-**__ lloriquea Britt_

_**- por favor**__ – le pide a la Rubia_

_**- ok.. Tu ni se te ocurra serme infiel o te juro que te mato.-**__ mirando de manera amenazante a Santana._

_**- ok cielo-**_

_Habíamos cuadrado todo me vestí y nos fuimos a un bar muy bonito, la verdad es que Santana estaba cumpliendo su promesa, pero eso era bueno de un momento a otro me encontré con una persona que tenia años sin ver._

_**- Lucy Quinn Fabray¨?-**__ pregunto una voz conocida pero no recordaba a quien pertenecia_

_**- si quien eres tu bella dama?**_

_**- como que quien soy Flor no te acuerdas?**_

_**-Flor dios sí que has cambiado.**_

_**- yooo? mírate casi eres un príncipe azul.**_

_**- si**__ – me sonroje_

_**-bueno cuéntame de tu vida.**_

_**- ya se olvido de mi-**__ Dijo Santana y se marcho_

_La verdad es que estábamos hablando muy bien, ella me dijo que termino con Max, porque la encontró con otra en la cama y así se dio la noche_

_**Narra Rach**_

_Después del incidente con Quinn no volví a dejar a Sam tocarme y de broma y le daba besos, su papá me incitaba y me decía que es .así como se pierde a un hombre., Sam se sonrojaba mucho pero yo ni pelotas le paraba al señor, bueno paso un tiempo y Sam, me había invitado a un bar que no conocía, íbamos con su familia.._

_Cuando llegue vi el lugar y me encontré con Santana._

_**- hola hermanita como estas**__–lo dijo de manera sarcástica_

_**- hola Santana–**__la verdad a diferencia de ella yo si me alegraba mucho de verla la abrace y me correspondió __– __**mira el es Sam y...**_

_**- no quiero saber la verdad, no me interesa-**__ me interrumpió_

_**- no seas maleducada Santana, eso no nos lo enseño nuestros padres.**_

_**- bueno papa tampoco nos enseño a romper un matrimonio y mira que tu rompiste el tuyo he –**__eso me dolió mucho, la verdad tenía razón_

_**- lo siento**_

_**- ya que… nos vemos**_

_**- espera como has estado? tengo tiempo sin verte.**_

_**- bueno encanto estoy de novia con Britt no es genial**_

_**- Brittany Pierce.?-**__Pregunta la Señora Judy._

_**- si señora esa misma**_

_**- ella era muy amiga de Quinn.**_

_**- es muy amiga de Quinn.. Con su permiso- **__corrigió mi hermana hiso amague de irse pero de nuevo la detuve ._

_**- que se supone que haces aquí si eres novia de Britt?**_

_**- no te preocupes yo soy muy fiel.**_

_**- adiós espero verte pronto.**_

_**- ok adiós..-**__ se despidió_

_Nos fuimos a sentar y la verdad estaba muy feliz por mi hermana, pero no me explicaba que hacia ella en un lugar que es más que todo para ligar ya sea chicas o chicos eche un vistazo ya sentada y me quede helada _

_( que se supone que hace Quinn con esa chica/ coqueteando supongo / y lo dices tan tranquila/si__)- me levante de la mesa furiosa esa estúpida le estaba haciendo ojitos a mi Quinn__ –( siéntate y ni se te ocurra armar un escándalo/ como lo dices así de tranquila no ves como está mirando esa chica a Quinn/ si lo veo tonta soy tu daaaa/ bueno/ siéntate ahora)__ – __le hice caso a la mente, todos me miraron y yo solo dije que estaba bien ello comenzaron a hablar y yo solo podía ver a mi Quinn aceptando los coqueteos de esa tipa__ (__esto se acaba ya/ quédate tranquilita encanto/ mente mira como le esta coqueteando/ a ella parece no importarle queda tranquila/y lo dices así de tranquila/ sip.. recuerdas que tienes novio Rach?/ pero..peroo aahs/así me gusta)__ – la verdad tenía razón yo tenía novio y no podía armar una escena de celos.. Sam me invito a bailar y yo decía que no, me trato de besar y prácticamente le dije que no me besara mas nunca en su vida. Voltee a ver a Quinn y la vi besando a esa chica_

_( no amor suelta… no amor.. no la toques Quinn.. date cuenta de que estoy aquí… Q.. por favor osita date cuenta de que estoy aquí… osita suéltala por favor… amor no la toques no le correspondas… tus labios son míos osita no le correspondas recuerdalo amor)—en ese momento estaba llorando_

…_**Recuerdo….**_

_**- te amo –**__la besaba_

_**- y yo mas a ti princesa**_

_**- tus labios son míos entendido –**__acariciándolos con los dedos_

_**- claro princesa**_

_**- estoy hablando enserio no quiero que le correspondas a nadie un beso en tu vida**_

_**- ok princesa jajaja**_

_**- bueno siendo así dame otro**_

_**- tienes unas cosa Rachel.**_

…_**Fin del recuerdo…..**_

* * *

_**mel : gracias cuando veas en un capitulo la equivocación con el nombre avísame q corrijo inmediatamente ..**_

_**estoy tan feliz por todos sus reviews (aunque son algo obligaditos) pero los amo.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**- que ocurre amor –**__me pregunto Sam y __me trato de tocar_

_**- no me toques**__ –me levante de la mesa furiosa y fui a donde estaba Quinn _

_- Rachel?_

_**- suéltala en este instante, ella es mi esposa ok.. No se te ocurra volverla a besar**__** –**__todos en el bar se quedaron como bobos y la familia de Quinn estaba en shock, tome a Quinn de la camisa y la lleve al el carro.. Yo tome sus llaves y me la lleve a nuestro departamento, ya estando ahí la tome de las manos y la lleve a nuestra habitación, me desnude y la abrace_

_**- hazme el amor ahora osita**_

_**-no quiero –**__deshizo el abrazo.. y para mí fue lo peor que pudo pasar_

_**-ya no te gusto.**_

_**-claro que si kate.. Pero no quiero hacerte el amor me entiendes**_

_**-bueno tengamos sexo**__** –**__me avente sobre ella, haciendo que tropezáramos y cayéramos en la cama, le quite la camisa y la ropa en general comencé a besarla después de unos momento comenzó a corresponderme, me sentí genial.. Estaba en sus brazos y me estaba besando a mí y no a esa mujer... Me sentía demasiado bien.. De un momento a otro me tomo de la cintura y cambio nuestras posiciones comenzó a hacerme suya como antes…yo solo podía gemir de placer y de dicha ya cuando estaba llegando al decimo segundo orgasmo_

_**- aaaaahhh… osita…aaaahaah… me corro..**_

_**-… -**__seguía haciendo su trabajo_

_**- te amooooo aaaaahh…**__ -__y ya ese fue el último de la noche estaba agotada jajajaja estaba ansiosa por recibir su respuesta pero no hubo tal.. Solo silencio, me acurruque en su pecho y tome la sabana para cubrirnos __**–**__**no puedo más osa. estoy agotada.**_

_**- yo igual**__** –**__esa fue su respuesta y la primera vez que pronunciaba palabra desde que comenzamos hacer el amor _

_**- si que teníamos tiempo sin hacer el amor jajaja –**__quería escucharle decir algo __**– te amo mucho**__** –**__me acurruque en sus brazos, me sentía dichosa y feliz de estar en ellos _

_**- es mejor que te duermas**__** –**__me dolió esa respuesta.. la verdad quería que me dijera un te amo.. Estaba loca por escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca igual supuse que estaba cansada así que me voltee y la coloque encima de mí como era costumbre.._

_La mañana siguiente me desperté como hace ya un mes no lo hacía.. Radiante y feliz.. Dormí toda la noche, la verdad y siendo sincera desde que nos separamos no avía podido dormir supongo que era la costumbre de dormir entre sus brazos.. Me levante con mucho cuidado, me coloque la camisa que ella llevaba puesta la noche anterior y baje a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.. Me encontré al cachorrito que me avía comprado y la verdad es que estaba gigante para tener tan poco tiempo.. Lo acaricie y me dispuse hacer el desayuno.. En unos minutos oigo a alguien bajar volteo y es Quinn, corrí a abrazarla pero ella no me correspondió eso no me gusto pero igual no es que me importara mucho_

_**- hola mi osita como estas como dormiste? Te estoy preparando tu desayuno favorito.**_

_**-…-**_

_**- que haces levantada tan temprano es domingo recuerdas?**_

_- __**ahora trabajo los domingos también.. pero como vas a saber eso verdad?**__ –__la verdad es que me entristecí por esa respuesta tan dura y mas por no saber nada sobre ella actualmente_

_**- bueno, ya que, no vayas igual eres la jefa no importa no quedamos las dos aquí y si quieres hacemos el amor toda la mañana y la tarde y si te quedan energía en la noche también.**_

_**-…-**_

_**- te extrañe mucho… te amo amor**__ –__le trate de dar un beso pero ella volteo la cara_

_**- creo que es mejor llevarte a donde sea que estés viviendo ahorita**_

_**- nop.. yo me quiero quedar contigo jum –**__me guinde de su cuello tal cual niña pequeña pero ella no me abrazo ni nada_

_**- si pero es mejor así además ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer..**_

_**- y yo ya te dije que no importa… sabes si quieres te acompaño al trabajo**__–estaba buscando cualquier escusa para estar con ella_

_- ya te dije que no Rachel._

_**- ya no soy princesa osita?**__ –__me dolió mucho que no me diga de ninguna manera y más después de lo de anoche __–__**además no te provoca nada que este en las fachas que más te gustan**_

_**- no ahora por favor anda y vístete yo término el desayuno**_

_- __**amor pero si no sabes cocinar**_

_**- me toco aprender muchas cosas Rachel**_

_**-ahh ok –**__ Salí de la cocina algo triste por su actitud __–( mente estas hay?/si que quieres/ mente porque me trata así.. que le pasa /que esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos¬¬/ no pero está muy fría mente además anoche cuando hacíamos el amor.. ni me pronunció palabra, no me a dicho te amor ni una sola vez.. que le pasa mente/ obvio que nada solo está dolida y tú te lo mereces/ como hago para que vuelva hacer mi Quinn/ no se/mente extraño a mi Quinn, extraño que me diga princesa, o mi niña, que me corresponda a los abrazos que me diga que soy su todo, mente que hago para que vuelva hacer ella misma/no se averígualo tú.. yo te lo dije recuerdas)_

_Me metí a la ducha y me bañe me vestí y fui al comedor.. Ella se veía muy mona cocinando _

_**- entonces de verdad que sabes cocinar**_

_**- si de verdad**_

_**- te ayudo en algo "señorita se cocinar"?**_

_**- no no te preocupes ya termine**_

_**- ok.. Pongo la mesa**_

_**- si quieres**_

_**-**__**dale**__ –__agarre todo y trate de tocarla pero no se dejo, puse la mesa y nos sentamos a comer, luego _

_**- nos vamos**_

_**- ya te dije que no quiero irme de aquí.. Recuerda que también es mi casa**_

_**- perfecto con permiso –**__se voltio y comenzó a irse_

_**- espera Q… **__-la tome de la mano__—__**no te vayas**_

_**- yo no paso el día con las chicas con que tengo sexo Rachel una vez recuerdo habértelo dicho **_

_**- sexo.. Para ti fue solo sexo.? **_

_**- si algún problema **__–__eso me rompió todo.. fui una noche mas… yo que antes era su todo fui una simple noche_

* * *

_O.O estan muy activs. faltaba el de breen6133 para los 10 _


	28. Chapter 28

_**- es mentira – Dije yo **_

_**- lamento decepcionarte **_

_**- sal de ese cuerpo… tu no eres mi Quinn.. tu no eres mi osita –**__comencé a darle golpecito en el pecho y a llorar__—__**tu no eres…**_

_**- te he dicho que no me gusta que llores**_

_**- te amo…-**__la tome de la cara y le di un beso ella se resistió unos momentos per después me correspondió.. Me tomo de la cintura y nos fuimos al cuarto otra vez, volvimos hacer el amor..ya cansadas en la cama_

_- __**porque lo hiciste? –**__pregunto de la nada y mirando hacia el techo_

_**- hacer qué? **__–incorporándome un poco encima de su pecho para mirarla a la cara_

_**- porque te quedaste con Sam.**_

_**- no se me ilusione con el… fue el primer hombre y único que puedo decir que me gusto **_

_**- pero por qué? Que tiene el que no tenga yo?**_

_**no se trata de tener Q.. Es solo que me confundí.. Perdón**__ –__la abrace y ella me correspondió _

_**-: me lastimaste mucho sabes?**_

_**- perdón Quinn…perdóname..Perdón osita perdon**__—__comence a llorar de nuevo_

_**- no llores**_

_**- perdón—**__limpiandome las lagrimas _

_**- respóndeme algo y quiero que seas sincera Rach no importa que me mates con la respuesta.. Tu y él se acostaron?**_

_**- no amor nunca como se te ocurre pensar eso solo teníamos un mes y algo **_

_**- por favor dime la verdad Rachel**_

_**- No amor, la única vez que llego un poco lejos y paso de más de un beso fue la ves que nos encontraste y ese día yo no estaba respondiéndole, me llego el recuerdo cuando hicimos el amor en mesón de España cuando estabas moribunda.. Bueno media moribunda **_

_**- de verdad? –**__se le comenzaron a salir las lágrimas y yo me sentía la peor persona del mundo_

_**- no llores amor.. por favor no lo hagas eso me parte más el corazón –**__se las limpiaba con mis manos_

_**- lo quieres?**_

_**- no amor, solo fue una estupidez de mi parte la primera semana me fue bien la verdad era porque casi ni me tocaba, ya a la segunda era más fastidioso pero le puse un alto y así hasta el momento que me encontraste con el.. Desde ese día ya casi no soportaba que me tocara y cuando me besaba te veía a ti en sus ojos**_

_**- me amas todavía?**_

_**- más que a mi vida amor… si me perdonas prometo mejor dicho juro que una estupidez mas así no va a volver a pasar..**_

_**- y si no? **__–__esa pregunta me mato, que pasaría si Quinn no me perdonaba?_

_**- me muero mi príncipe, me muero…-**__volví a llorar no aguantaba la angustia __–__**te amo Quinn de verdad.. Perdóname por favor..Perdona por todas la idioteces que hice mi vida..**_

_**- ya deja de llorar tonta solo fue una pregunta **_

_**- tonto será tu padre **_

_**- mi madre Rach.**_

_**-no tu madre es un amor de persona.. tu padre es el idiota.. No lo soporto**_

_**- los don son unos tontos ..—**__volteo la cara_

_- __**solo Sam y tu padre… con tu hermana me enemiste… espero y no allá echado polvo pica pica en mi ropa por venganza.**_

_**- eso solo se le ocurre a mi mente hermosa **__–__dios me llamo hermosa.. mi Quinn había vuelto, yo la bese de manera muy tierna __–__**te amo princesa de verdad te amo y si me vuelves a dar un susto así te demando antes de matarme**_

_**-yo también te amo osita te amo –**__comencé a darle beso por toda la cara_

_**- dilo Kate dilo hasta que te diga que pares si**__ –__me tomo fuerte de la cintura fuerte y me cambio de lugar quedando como era normal yo abajo_

_**- te amo, te amo ,te amo, te amo , te amo , te amo , te amooooooo Lucy Quinn Fabray.. –**__la tome de la cara ya que estaba besando mi cuello—__**te amo más que a nadie en este mundo entiendes? –**__me beso de una manera demasiado fogosa y me hiso el amor por primera vez en meses, yo estaba más que contenta la verdad_

* * *

_O.O ok chicas faltan 3 para otro mas si es posible antes de q me vaya xq tengo un compromiso._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Narra Quinn**_

_Me desperté en los brazos de Rach.. Es extraño.. Mire el despertador y ya era tarde ella debía estar en la universidad_

_**- ya estas despierta osa?**_

_**- SIP.. tú qué haces aquí todavía-**_

_**- me estas echando Quinn?**__ –__pregunto de manera juguetona_

_**- no encanto-**__rio nerviosa._

_**- no tengo ropa para ir.. y supongo que no quieres que vaya con una de tus camisas verdad.**_

_**- nop… solo yo te he visto con ellas y solo yo te veré **__**–**__la abrace más fuerte_

_**- amor.. tu hermana también me vio puesta la camisa**__._

_**- cuando?**_

_**- veras el día que vine a recoger mi ropa vi la camisa azul de rayas azul más oscuro.. Recuerdas la que te regale el día de san Valentín junto con el coche?**_

_**- sip.. ya me acorde –**__riendo-__**tenia días buscándola.**_

_**- si me la lleve a ella y el oso poo**_

_- __**a ese si que lo extrañe.. Si ocupa casi la mitad de la cama**__._

_**- no exageres Quinn.. Además tus piernas ocupan dicha mitad.. **_

_**- si.. Es una mitad algo falta de cariño casi nunca duermo de ese lado.**_

_**- corrige amorcito NUNCA duermes de ese lado siempre duermes encima de mi.**_

_**- si no te gusta no duermo más.**_

_**- me encanta que duermas de esa manera, desde que nos separamos he sufrido de insomnio.**_

_**- por mi culpa no es… yo también he sufrido de eso.. **_

_**- bueno nunca más nos separemos y no volveremos a sufrir de eso si va?**_

_**- hecho princesa… te amo-**__ y le robo un beso._

_**- y yo amor.. Por cierto Quinn.. Quien era la chica del bar?-**_

_**- me tengo que bañar estoy muy sucia… con permiso amorcito**__-_

_**- no espera Quinn ven acá –**__ corrí al baño y ella tras de mi._

_**- ven aquí tú – **__la tome de la cintura y abrí el grifo de la regadera para que se llenara el jacuzzi _

_**- explícame…ahora..**_

_**- una ex novia de hace años.-**__le dije nerviosa._

_**- y por esa razón la besaste.-**__ me pregunto con una mirada amenazante._

_**- no, veras se había ahogado y le estaba dando reanimación de boca a boca-**__ bromee_

_**- si claro.**_

_**- de acuerdo la estaba besando… quería olvidarte Rach compréndeme.**_

_**- perdón amor..**_

_**- ya no te disculpes si?**_

_**- perdón.**_

_**-Rach**_

_**-ok, ok nos podemos quedar en casa hoy?'**_

_**- si… mañana buscamos la ropa en casa de Judy**_

_**- puedes hacer las paces con ella?**_

_**- ok.. Como quieras**_

_**- De verdad?**_

_**- si amor de verdad… solo si tu lo pides**_

_**- te amo osita de verdad te amo mucho.**_

_**- yo mas princesa.. **__**–**__ volvimos hacer el amor en el jacuzzi.. Nos salimos y lo volvimos hacer en la cama ya era de tarde y no habiamos comido siquiera._

_**- dios… tengo hambre-**__ me dijo Rach_

_**- yo también–**__tocándole el abdomen y comenzando a besarla de nuevo pero me detuvo_

_**- hablo de hambre de comer comida Quinn**_

_**- aaha ok… perdón..-**_

_**- parecemos conejas.**_

_**- ps… una última ronda va mi conejita hermosa? –**__la levante y la coloque encima de mí y comencé a besar _

_**- te extrañe osa.. Perdón.**_

_**- yo también princesa… y dije que ya no te disculparas**__ -__la comencé a estimular un poco y a lamerle los pechos_

_**-otra.. Vez. Quinn?… por dios.. Estoy agotada**_

_**- y yo con muchas ganas- **_

_**- de eso me di cuenta hace ya mucho rato osa- **__dijo burlándose de mi._

_**- una última ronda andaaaaa-**__ la mire con ojitos suplicante._

_**- de acuerdo ven aquí **__**–**__ y a que no saben?… SIP.. Lo volvimos hacer._

_Nos levantamos al rato, nos bañamos, vestimos y nos fuimos a elegir el coche_

_**- quiero este nunca me dejas conducirlo**_

_**- ya te dije que es de mucha velocidad, supera al BMW… no quiero que te pase nada.**_

_**- eso no te lo crees ni tú misma **_

_**- que mala desconfiado de mi, de verdad no quiero que te pase nada**_

_**- si y estoy segura de que si me volcó o algo así primero vas al taller que al hospital **_

_**- que mala Rach como puedes pensar eso de tu osita.- **__le dije indignada._

_**- porque eres mi osita y te conozco lo digo.**_

_**- si algún día te llega a pasar algo en mis coches..Que dios no lo quiera no me despegare de ti hasta que despiertes **_

_**- que ocurrirá después-**_

_**- al despertar te pediré permiso para ir al taller sale.**_

_**- de verdad que eres incorregible.**_

_**- pero así me quieres no?**_

_**- no amor, así te amo –**__me abrazo muy fuerte __**–perdón osita**__ –comenzó a llorar ._

_**- ya te perdóne Rach, deja de llorar que no me gusta **_

_**- perdón amor –**__limpiándose las lágrimas y subiéndose al coche_

_**- oye Rach**_

_**- que ocurre amor?**_

_**-porque te gusto Sam, claro si no es molestia preguntar**_

_**- bueno amor, supongo que me gustaba la estabilidad que me podía dar en el futuro y ni contar que tenía tu sonrisa y tus ojos.**_

_**- me estás diciendo que no era porque tenías la curiosidad de la posibilidad de hacerte sentir mejor en otras partes?**_

_**- no la verdad esa curiosidad la mate en internet.**_

_- __**de que hablas?**_

_**- supongo que hablas de sexo verdad? **_

_**- si-**_

_**- veras en internet aparece desde cuanto tiempo pasa para pararse cierto animalito, hasta cuando tarda parado.**_

_**- y que tiene que ver eso? **_

_**- por dios son como mucho 40 minutos.**_

_**- aja y que pasa con eso?**_

_**-Quinn tu y yo pasamos hasta las 2 horas haciendo el amor, además si el hombre es bueno tengo entendido de que como mucho las mujeres podemos tener máximo y es mucho pedir 3 orgasmos y a él no le queda energía ni para mover un dedo, y comparándolo con los momentos en los que estas algo "juguetona" por así decirlo he tenido hasta 13 orgasmo, claro al día siguiente no me puedo ni mover.**_

_**- por dios niña.. todo eso aparece en internet.-**__pregunte sorprendida _

_**- sip.-**__dijo con simpleza _

_**- pero no te da ni un poquito de curiosidad saber cómo se siente ni nada.**_

_**-Quinn, para que crees que se utilizan los consoladores?**_

_**- cierto perdón-**_

_**- amor estoy segura de que si fueras hombre.. Fueras un puto-**__ me dijo Bromeando._

_**- porque.**_

_**- porque estoy casi 100% segura de que lo usas mejor que ellos -**_

_**- dices una cosas Rachel –**__ le dije sonrojándome fuertemente._

_**- que linda te ves sonrojada-**__dice riendo._

_**- si, si, mira y nunca dejaste que te manoseara ni nada**_

_**- ya te dije que la única vez que llego lejos fue cuando nos encontraste y yo estaba algo ida por así decirlo**_

_**- y nada de nada después**_

_**- pareciera que no recuerdas como era cuando éramos novias.**_

_**- cierto.. Perdón.. pase los peores 4 meses de mi vida.**_

_**- porque? Se supone que me amabas no.**_

_**- amor, amar es una cosa, ser adicta al sexo y pasar 4 meses sin tener sexo alguno es algo frustrante te lo aseguro**__**.**_

_**- no lo recuerdes yo pase dos meses con 2 semanas y un dia.**_

_**- llevas la cuenta?.**_

_**- sip.. El primer mes era cuando andabas trabaja que trabaja y yo andaba estudia que estudia…después vino la primera semana de separadas lo recuerdo por el estúpido insomnio que tuve, después te vi cuando lo del cachorrito… debo de agregar que cuando pusiste esa cara lo que quería era ir y abrazarte y decirte que no era verdad lo que decía tu hermano .**_

_**- porque no lo hiciste?**_

_**- perdón.. **_

_**- ya que.. que mas? –**_

_**- bueno después vino la otra semana, luego el incidente de la cocina y después de ese día un mes más hasta que te vi con esa chica y ya de ahí sabes el resto.**_

_**- si es verdad.**_

_- __**sabes cuándo te vi con esa chica me sentí muy mal, me dolía el corazón y quería ir a quitártela de encima**_

_**- lo hiciste**_

_**- supongo que tú te sentiste peor al verme con angeló en la cocina.**_

_**- si la verdad es que si me sentí peor.**_

_**- no me cansare nunca de pedirte perdón por esa idiotez amor **_

_**- deberías dejar de disculparte.. No me gusta, ya te disculpe **_

_**- es que solo imaginarte sufriendo, me duele y me dan ganas de llorar osita –**__detuve el auto y me voltee la abrace._

_**- ve amor, veámoslo de esta manera si? Solo fue una prueba más de nuestra relación si?**_

_**-Q, pero es que yo no te merezco, eres demasiado para mi Quinn–**__estaba lloviendo y ella se bajo en plena lluvia.._

_**- Rach detente.. Rach.. Rachell.. –**__la alcance y la abrace fuerte_

_**-. ..-**_

_**- amor, ya yo te perdone, cualquiera puede cometer un erro Rach lamentablemente te toco a ti hermosa.**_

_**- pero es que yo no sé porque hice eso Quinn… yo te amo mi amor creeme..**_

_**- te creo.. mi vida yo también te amo.. y es lo importante.. Rachsolo te confundiste y yo lo entiendo**_

_**- pero porque me confundí Quinn.. tu.. tu.. Eres perfecta osita—**__me__abrazo mas fuerte—__**soy una idiota amor eso es lo que soy**_

_**- ya basta Rachel**__ –me miro a la cara –__**mira Rach, las personas cometemos errores, no hay nadie que no los cometa y lo importante es que los reconozcamos ya tu lo hiciste y eso es lo que importa, eso es lo que me importa a mi me entiendes?**_

_- __**osita perdona **_

_**- amor, comprende que yo ya te perdone, te amo me entiendes y el perdón se da cuando la persona a la que se lo pides olvida tu falta… Rach, te amo y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie..**_

_**- de verdad**__ –pregunto de una manera incrédula y tierna –__**Quinn de verdad me perdonas… amor yo por mi parte me considero la persona más estúpida del mundo**_

_**- mira mi niña tonta, quédate tranquila si? Amor, yo te perdono y es lo importante… solo no lo vuelvas hacer Rach.. te juro que si lo haces de nuevo me muero princesa**_

_**- no amor.. Prometo que no lo haré de nuevo –**__nos besamos debajo de la lluvia luego nos abrasamos y nos metimos en el auto, por suerte siempre traía toallas y ropa por si surgía una emergencia, no cambiamos y le seque sus lagrimas_

_**- mira nada más como mojamos a mi bebe**_

_**- tonta jeje –**__secándose las lagrimas_

_**- sip.. Pero soy tu tonta.. jejeje ven aquí hermosa**__ – la tome de la barbilla y la bese –__**te amo mi princesa**_

_**- yo a ti mi príncipe.**_

_**- bueno mejor llegamos al restaurant porque muero de hambre.**_

_- __**si.. Yo también.**_

* * *

chicas acá esta el capitulo saldré cuando llegue dependiendo de ustedes subo otro


	30. Chapter 30

_Al llegar al restáurate, pedimos una mesa y a que no adivinas al lado estaba mi familia, mi mama me abrazo y yo medio le correspondí, mi hermana si me abrazo y a ella si le respondí, mi hermano me miro con una cara que para que les cuento y mi papa no me reconoció._

_La verdad es que estaba bastante cambiada, de un momento a otro._

_**- hija, porque no te sientas y comes con nosotros?-**__me dijo Judy._

_**- si Q.. Porfa**__ – suplica mi hermana._

_**- no creo que sea prudente –**__ mencione yo._

_**- Q.. a nosotros no nos molesta que hayas vuelto con Rach, la verdad a mí me gusta bastante, ella no dejaba de hablar de ti cada que quedábamos solas, la verdad puedo decir que te conozco.**_

_**- gracias enana, pero no creo que-**__ en eso me interrumpió Rach_

_**- también le dices enana? Que acaso ustedes las hermanas mayores tienen esa mala costumbre o qué?**_

_**- jejejeje no es nuestra culpa que ambas sean unas enanas-**_

_**- tonta jum –**__se soltó del agarre_

_**- ooh vamos amor no seas exagerada**_

_**- solo no me digas enana ok.**_

_**- hecho**_

_**- hola la verdad es que tenía tiempo sin verte – **__dijo Russell_

_**- si se puede decir que si – **__le respondo cortante._

_**- y llegaste a hacerle daño a un miembro de la familia- **__me reprocha él._

_**- te recuerdo que-**__me interrumpió de nuevo Rach._

_**- uno, no fue Quinn, fui yo.. Además no tiene derecho alguno en decir nada señor Russell.**_

_**- es mi hijo al quien lastimaron -**_

_**- los dos son sus hijos. Por si no lo recuerda **_

_- __**cállate quieres?-**__ le dijo a mi princesa._

_**- mejor no vamos Rach**_

_**- no Quinn..-**__me dijo Judy_

_**- escucha mama, si quieres cuadramos y las llamo a las dos para invitarlas a comer, pero, la verdad es que hoy no estoy de humor para discutir si?**_

_**- por lo de tu noviecita?-**__dijo con asco Sam_

_**- no porque no quiero que esto pase a mayores y no es mi noviecita es mi esposa, viéndolo de otro punto de vista el que se metió en donde no lo llamaban fuiste tu**_

_**- tienes razón-**__apoyo Frannie_

_**- Kate no puso mucha objeción que se diga..**__ – me dijo de manera retadora._

_**- pero yo si.. Mira niñito deja de comportarte así y comienza a comportarte como el hombre que dices ser si?**_

_**- soy un hombre.. si quieres pregúntale a tu esposita-**__ me miraba triunfante._

_**- idota-**__ le respondió Rache._

_**- que lastima que no pudiste demostrárselo como querías no?-me burle yo.**_

_- golpe bajo Sam—se burlaba Frannie_

_**- cállate.. y tú..—**__señalando a Rach- __**por dios, eres una estúpida, estoy seguro de que pude hacer que gozaras más de lo que debes de gozar con ella**_

_**- que lastima que pienses eso hermanito, con permiso.**_

_**- no Quinn.. Espera… -**__se dirigió a angeló—__**acepto que me equivoque Sam de verdad, no tenía que darte falsas esperanzas disculpa.. Pero sabes pensé que eras diferente.. Pero veo que eres igual a todos los demás **__–señalando a el pantalón de Sam –__**estoy segura de que esa pequeña cosa que llevas entre las piernas no me haría llegar ni a la milésima parte de lo que hace tu hermana.. Además por dios.. Crees que me conformo con un orgasmo por noche.. Que idiota **__– me abrazo a mi—__**con su permiso –**__mi hermana quedo riéndose y el quedo en estado de shock _

_**- creo que le destrozaste orgullo Rach.**_

_**- vamos estoy 100% segura que te gusto lo que le dije.**_

_**- para que negarlo si es verdad.**_

_**- ahora tendré que hacer algo para bajar tus humos amorcito. **_

_**- los bajas después porque tengo mucha hambre.**_

_**- eso lo dices ahorita porque hace rato.. No querías salir del cuarto.**_

_**- eran circunstancias diferentes Rach… oye ya sé que vamos a comer.**_

_**- que amor?**_

_**- pizza… si no han quitado mi lugar favorito.. Estoy segura de que te va a gustar.**_

_**- si querías piza puede haberla hecho en casa Quinn.**_

_**- ambas sabemos que no te iba a dejar.**_

_**- tonta… me hiciste vestir horrible.**_

_**- yo no te mande a llevarte toda la ropa.**_

_**- si.. Pero y si a tu mente se le ocurría echarle pica pica**_

_**-no hubiese sido mala idea.**_

_**- tonta.**_

_**- te amo amor**_

_**- yo también osita –**__se guido de mi cuello_

_Fuimos al lugar que recordaba y a que no adivinan.. siiii estaba abierto comí la mejor piza del mundo.. Luego hablamos un rato y después no fuimos al departamento_

_**- pobrecito.. No le di comida.**_

_**- que mala dueña eres.**_

_**- ooh vamos a mí no me gustan los perros.**_

_**- y porque lo compraste?.**_

_**- creía que así podías regresar.**_

_**- tonta… que linda eres mi osita**__–le puse comida al cachorro_

_**- jejejeje mejor vamos a dormir quieres?**_

_**- ya se te quito el complejo de coneja en celo? Que lastima.**_

_**- viéndolo de ese punto de vista.. No, no se me ha quitado ven aquí conejita hermosa**_

_Esa noche no hicimos nada.. no sean mal pensados solo dormimos pasamos un día bastante acalorado debo de decir._

* * *

chics su capitulo bien ganado


	31. Chapter 31

_Narra Rach._

_Cuando desperté Quinn todavía estaba dormida, la abrace y le comencé a dar besos en la frente para despertarla_

_**- no Rach… es muy temprano **_

_**- siempre dices lo mismo.**_

_**- si pero no puedo resistirlo.**_

_**- si fuera por ti dormirías las 24 horas del dia –**__no miento es verdad_

_**- dormiría solo 14 **_

_**- y las otras diez?**_

_**- te haria el amor.**_

_**- nunca cambias. **_

_**-no vayas hoy si.? Quédate conmigo **_

_**- tengo que ir amor**_

_**- no quiero **_

_**- bueno.. Pero de verdad que hoy tengo que ir**_

_**- ya que… nunca te convenzo ya me rindo, pero yo no quiero ir.**_

_**- floja.**_

_**- y a mucha honra.**_

_**- tonta-**_

_**- bueno mejor nos levantamos si queremos llegar.**_

_**- no tienes una ropa más pequeña-**_

_**- tonta.. si tu eres la que me compra ropa.**_

_**- cierto..**_

_**- entonces la respuesta es…**_

_**- si ya se.. Hoy me toca ponerme otra vez tu ropa**_

_**- vamos te queda sexy**_

_**- es ropa de hombre.**_

_**- que insinúas.**_

_**- que solo a ti te queda bien esa ropa.**_

_**- bueno mejor nos vamos a bañar te parece**__ – se levanto de la cama y me cargo hasta el baño_

_**- si queremos llegar a tiempo.. No creo que sea prudente bañarnos juntas.**_

_**-pero yo quiero bañarme contigo jum –h**__iso un gesto que la hacía ver como una niñita berrinchuda_

_**- bueno, bueno, vamos a bañarnos **_

_La verdad es que pasamos casi 2 horas "bañándonos" salimos y me coloque sus ropas mas femeninas…la verdad no tenia, solo busque una camisa rosada con un pantalón color crema y unos zapatos del mismo color.. Quinn ya se habia vestido así que estaba revisando unos papeles en el estudio.. Cuando Salí._

_Solto una gran carcajada__**- amor-**__seguia riéndose-..**te..ves..mu..muy..bien-se burlaba.**_

_**- tonta**__-la fulmine con la mirada- __**te dije que fuéramos a buscar la ropa ayer **_

_**- de verdad te ves… bueno amor te ves como consideras que te ves.**_

_**- me veo horrible osa.. **_

_**- no es cierto te ves demasiado tierna.. Pero te recomiendo que no dejes el escote**_

_- __**porque?**_

_**- porque se te notan unas marcas.**_

_**- Quinn te dije que no dejaras marcas.**_

_**- perdón no me puede contener.**_

_**- ya que –**__me abotone unos botones pero no tapaba las del cuello__–(hoy va hacer un día largo mente/por tu ropa yo te apoyo jajajajajaja/tonta)_

_**- bueno es mejor que nos vayamos o se nos va hacer tarde.**_

_**- SIP.. Además vía a la uní hay muchas colas.**_

_**- esta ciudad en si… es puras colas, así que es mejor que te vayas de una ves**_

_**- no me vas a llevar**_

_**- pero si te estabas yendo tu sola-**_

_**- ps.. Quiero que siempre me lleves.**_

_**- siendo así, es mejor que salgamos ahorita.**_

_**- sip..**_

_Al llegar al estacionamiento_

_**- no vamos hoy en esta**_

**_- porque en una camioneta._**

_**- porque tengo que ir a ver cómo va la construcción y no quiero ir en carro.**_

_**- bueno.. te juro que si no tuviera examen hoy fuera contigo.**_

_**- examen?**_

_**- si de matemática**_

_**- y en qué momento estudiantes.**_

_**- no dejaste que lo hiciera.**_

_**- bueno, tu no dijiste que tenias examen .**_

_**- si.. Igual voy mal. Tengo que repetir 3.**_

_**3 porque?**_

_**- porque no me has explicado.**_

_**- ya que es mejor que nos apuremos, hoy al llegar te explico vale?**_

_**- gracias osa.**_

_Llegamos a la universidad y ella me ayudo a bajar las cosas_

_**- paso por ti?**_

_**- ni modo.-**__la mire divertida_

_**- si verdad?-**__se rio nerviosamente._

_**- salgo a las 2pm.. así me invitas a almorzar.**_

_**- dale.. Adiós te amo**__ –__se dio la vuelta y yo la tome de la mano._

_**- estas molesta conmigo todavía.**_

_**- no.. Porque princesa?**_

_**- es que no me distes un beso ni nada.**_

_**- ciertamente se me olvido**__–__me tomo de la cintura y me beso intensamente, cuando nos separamos media universidad nos quedo viendo.. Ella a diferencia de mi iba vestida como todo un príncipe azul, con una camisa azul oscuro y un pantalón de vestir negro con una corbata azul y negra, la verdad estaba preciosa __**-**__**ya dado el beso, será que me deja ir señorita? –**__la tenia sostenida del cuello_

_**- perdón **__**–**__la solté__—__**te amo, hasta más tarde**_

_**- si encanto te llamo cuando esta cerca de la uní si?**_

_**- dale amor **__**–**__le di un besito pequeño, se monto en la Hummer negra_

_Al entrar vi a muchos mirarme extraño.. No supe cual era la razón, si el beso de Quinn o la ropa que cargaba.. en un momento siento como alguien comienza a caminar a mi lado_

**_- hola Frannie_**

_**- ho..ho..hola. –**__se puso roja y volteo la cara_

**_- estas molesta supongo._**

_Se empezó a reir fuertemente-__**te..vez..súper cómica.**_

_**- pensé que estabas molesta.-**__ fulminandola con la mirada_

_**- noo que va-**__ seguía riendo,_

_**- porque?**_

_**- por dios, en mi vida vi a una chica que pusiera a Sam en su lugar tantas veces consecutivas.**_

_**- de que hablas .**_

_**- por dios mujer de broma y le dabas un beso por día.**_

_**- bueno.. este..**_

_**- estabas confundida y la verdad mi hermano sabe cómo hacer su trabajo de engatusar a las chicas.. Claro contigo fue diferente no había una chica que le hiciera lo que tú a Sam..**_

_**- disculpa..**_

_**- noooo eso es algo bueno.**_

_**- de que hablas tonta..**_

_**- por dios, si fueras estado MÁS que idiotizada por Sam 1) no fueras dejado que los pusieran a dormir en cuartos separados**_

_**- tu mama lo dijo bien claro.**_

_**- de ser así.. te fueras metido en su recamara a diario o cuando tuvieras oportunidad **_

_**- no soy ese tipo de chica**_

_**- hubieses dejado que él se escabullera en el cuarto pero para su desgracia TU cerrabas la puerta con seguro… que escusa tienes a eso?**_

_**- no… no.. Ya dije que no soy ese tipo de chica.**_

_**- bueno una fácil… le fueras dejado besarte por lo menos 4 veces al día **_

_**- es que no me acostumbraba.**_

_**- ves, solo estabas deslumbrada y ya.**_

_**- oye a Quinn.. También se lo puse difícil.**_

_**- cuantas veces al día besabas a Quinn.**_

_**- a eso no te voy a responder jum.**_

_**- ves… se cuando una persona quiere a otra.. y tú quieres a mi hermana –**__lo dijo muy orgullosa_

_**- si. Pero le hice mucho daño.**_

_**- por dios.. Tómalo como una prueba de su relación y ya a mi hermana no la veo muy enojada contigo que se diga**_

_**- no lo esta.**_

_**- bueno da igual entonces.**_

_**- también me apena que tu familia tenga una imagen mala de mi.**_

_**- los únicos que no le agradas es a mi papa y al estúpido de Sam, mi mama le caes bien y ve lo mismo que yo y no conoces a mas miembros de la familia.**_

_**- igual me da pena.**_

_**- supéralo de verdad.**_

_**- si será.**_

_**- además.. Hay dos cosas que a mi punto de vista eras solo una estúpida confundida por mi hermano**_

_**- gracias –**__ de manera sarcástica_

_**- la primera, que en las noches tu pijama era una camisa que estoy segura que era de Quinn.**_

_**- que pena.**_

_**- y segunda.. Una persona que este "enamorada" o por lo menos que sienta algo por su pareja.. no habla tanto de su ex.**_

_**- oye -**_

_**- qué? Es verdad… que estará comiendo Quinn, dios no tendrá que comer, ya se habrá levantado, se iría al trabajo sin desayunar, como la estará pasando, con lo descuidada que es debe de tener la casa horrible, estará con alguien, dormirá bien y así muchas más.. **_

_**- oye desde que la conozco me he preocupado mucho por ella**_

_**- si, si claro…(pregunta. Mama) que comida prefiere Quinn? Rach( Responde ) ella no tiene una preferida, le gusta todo tipo de comida que yo sepa cocinar jejeje aunque pensándolo bien siempre le a gustado mucho la pizza, desde que nos conocemos es lo que más le gusta que cocine pero también le gusta ensalada de fruta y los hot cakes con queso le fascinan también bueno todo lo come con queso.. casi un mes conociendo a Sam y eso que él nunca deja de decirlo (pregunta mia) crees que a Samle guste el espagueti? ( Repuesta de Rach ) no tengo idea.**_

_**- bueno la verdad es que conozco a Quinn como la palma de mi mano.. Por dios tengo 5 años conociéndola.**_

_**- mama tenía 19 y no sabía mucho.**_

_**- bueno, bueno tu ganas ya?**_

_**- sip. por cierto te traje una ropa en el bolso.. la quieres?.**_

_**- dios te adorooooo**_

_**- otra razón mas.. Nunca te escuche decirle a Sam "te quiero" y la única vez que escuche algo parecido fue " creo que me gustas" desde entonces nunca más te escuche decir algo relacionado con esos términos.**_

_**- ya entendí.. Dame mi ropa quieres.**_

_**- de acuerdo vamos te acompaño.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Me cambien y me veía totalmente diferente cuando estaba arreglando mi cabello para ocultar las marcas de mi cuello.._

_**- si que tuvieron una noche agitada he.**_

_**- bueno la verdad no.. más agitada tubo la mañana .**_

_**- por dios lo hiciste antes de venir a la universidad.**_

_**- porque lo preguntas?**_

_**- a qué hora se pararon.**_

_**- en realidad a las 6:40 am.. la verdad iba a llegar a tiempo la primera clase.**_

_**- esa era a las ocho a qué hora terminaron de hacerlo.**_

_**- eso es personal.. Por dios mira lo que preguntas.**_

_**- oooh vamos somos amigas… andaaa además es mi hermana.**_

_**- no.**_

_**-porfis.**_

_**- bueno a las 8:00 más o menos.. No lo recuerdo ya feliz **_

_**- a las 8?-**__me mira sorprendida_

_**- si por?**_

_**- casi 2 horas teniendo sexo?**_

_**- si más o menos.. Sabes esa preguntas dan vergüenza.**_

_**- 2 horas-**__ aun sorprendida._

**_- si._**

_**- 2-** aun en shock_

**_- puedes dejar de preguntar eso._**

**_- me voy a meter a lesbiana._**

**_- porque._**

_**- por dios mi novio me da solo 20 minutos.**_

_**- debe de ser algo frustrante-**__me burle._

_**- si más o menos ya sea porque le dijiste a Sam en el restaurant **_

_**- la verdad es que andaba media molesta**_

_**- cuantos orgasmos tienes normalmente **_

_**- por dios deja de preguntar eso si –**__Sali del baño toda roja y acalorada ella me alcanzo _

_**- dimeeeeeeee andaaaaaaaa**_

**_- Nooo por dios_**

**_- no seas mala._**

**_- 4 minimo feliz _**

_**- 4 MÍNIMO-**grito y se quedo paralizada y yo me detuve._

_**- cállate—**__tapándole la boca_

_**- todas son igual a Quinn?**_

_**- No se.. Nunca me he acostado con otra persona tonta**_

_**- nunca te acostaste con otra persona que no sea Quinn?**_

_**- no puedes callarte.. ya comenzamos clase**_

_**- nunca, nunca?**_

_**- no**_

_**- llegaste virgen al matrimonio.**_

_**- si-**__menti._

_Todos aplaudieron y yo me puse más roja que un tomate _

_**- me case a los 15 sabes**_

_**- a esa edad todas o en su gran mayoría han perdido la virginidad.-**__dice la profesora todo el salón se entero gracias a la indiscreción de Frannie._

_**Alumno1: cierto **_

_**Alumna1: yo la perdí a los 13**_

_**Alumna2: yo a los 14**_

_Y así comenzaron todos a decir sus edades y parece que no habia una que no la haya perdido después de los 15._

_**- levante la mano cual de ustedes se ha acostado con una sola persona en su vida-**__pregunto Frannie al salón._

_Ni la profesora levanto la mano._

_**- bueno, ya ok comencemos la clase si**__-dije yo toda sonrojada._

_pasaron toda la clase hablando de eso luego vino la otra y paso igual luego la ultima en la cual estaba Sam y Frannie hiso lo mismo la verdad me moría de la vergüenza por las miradas expectantes de todos gracias a dios termino el día y salimos Sam nos alcanzo a mí y a Frannie._

_**- podemos hablar un minuto por favor –**__me tomo de la mano_

_**- lamentándolo mucho no tengo nada que hablar contigo**__**—**__quitando mi mano algo brusca_

_**- me dejas y no tienes nada que hablar conmigo**_

_**- creo que te deje las cosas bien claras no?**_

_**- quiero que me lo digas, mirándome a los ojos y no estando ella presente**_

_**- que quieres que te diga **_

_**- dime que no me quieres que no sientes nada por mí que todo fue una mentira y que te confundiste, dime mirándome a los ojos que no me amas**_

_**- bueno si insistes –**__lo abrace y lo mire directamente a los ojos, Frannie me veía con cara de ¡QUE!—__**no eres un mal chico.. y la verdad te quiero.. pero como un hermano o un amigo… no siento absolutamente NADA por ti… ya me entiendes o te lo tengo que decir en otro idioma, porque siendo sincera estudie 3 diferentes**__._

_- __**creí que habian sido 4.**_

_**- amor.. No te vi ni llamaste.**_

_**- sorpresa-**_

_**- gracias osita –**__le plantee un beso delante de todos_

_**- no es justo, te quería ver con mi ropa**_

_**- si claro.. Porque me quedaba de un bellooooo**__ –__de manera muy sarcástica_

_**- te veías muy tierna.**_

_**- ya que mejor llévame a almorzar que muero de hambre si?**_

_- será._

_**- puedo ir siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-**__pregunto de manera infantil Frannie_

_**- deja que valla Q..**_

_**- claro enana vamos**_

_Sam quedo con cara de ¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!_

_Y nosotras nos montamos en la camioneta y nos fuimos a almorzar_

* * *

hola chics les dejo sus dos capítulos diarios. saludosss,


	33. Chapter 33

_Llegamos al restaurant y pedimos una mesa para cuatro.._

_**- mira Frann y cuéntame.. que es de tu vida hace mucho que no te veo **_

_**- bueno ahora tengo 19 casi cumplo los 20 pero eso ya lo debes de saber verdad.**_

_**- claro enana**_

_**- tienes 19? –**__ Pregunte yo._

_**- me estás diciendo que pasaste casi 2 meses estando con ella y nunca supiste su edad .**_

_**- no hablamos mucho.. y cuando lo hacíamos era sobre ti.**_

_**- entonces es un alago señorita –**__ me planto un beso y claro que yo correspondí.._

_**- ustedes hacen muy bonita pareja.**_

_**- gracias.**_

_**- de verdad que tienen 5 años juntas.**_

_**- si bueno dentro de unos meses cumplimos 6 -**_

_**- genial.. y van hacer una fiesta o algo así.**_

_**- claro que no tonta .**_

_**- digamos que haremos una fiesta pero entre nosotras 2 nada más.-**__me miro de manera picara_

_**- no tenias porque decir eso sabes.**_

_**- fue muy divertido por cierto Quinn, una pregunta.. que comida te gusta mas?**_

_**- ahorita la que pongan la verdad es que muero de hambre.**_

_**- no tonta de verdad**_

_**- bueno encanto, me gusta todo lo que Rach cocine aunque las pizzas las hace muy rica yo diría las pizzas… aunque.. Los hot cakes con queso me gustan también… bueno todo con queso no se la verdad es que Rach cocina muy bien**__._

_**- rayos si que te conoce.**_

_**- de que hablas.**_

_**- recuerdas la comida preferida de Sam.**_

_**- claro siempre lo dice el espagueti no?**_

_**- hasta tú te la conoces y sabes que lo dice a cada rato**_

_**- ya se a donde quieres llegar y ya te dije que tengo 5 años conociendo y preparándole comida a Quinn es normal.**_

_**- yo no dije nada **_

_**- de que hablan.**_

_**- cosas nuestras.. **_

_**- como digan.**_

_**- mira y como es tu relación con la familia de Rach, Quinn?**_

_**- bastante buena.**_

_**- las aceptan?**_

_**- bueno ve.. Papa adoraba a Quinn y mi padre la adora todavía, mis hermanas la quieren mucho también.. papa al morir la dejo a cargo de la empresa.**_

_**- si.. Aunque pensándolo bien tus hermanos son la acepción**_

_**- mis hermanos no cuentan.**_

_**- mala.**_

_**- y así me amas**__ –sacándole la lengua_

_**- pareces una niñita berrinchuda Rach.**_

_**- pero soy TU niña berrinchuda.**_

_**- cierto ven aquí hermosa **__–__me tomo del mentón y me planto un beso bastante fogoso debo de decir_

_**- cog cof… este…heee.. ya llego la comida chicas jeje**_

_**- cierto perdón.**_

_Comimos y luego llevamos a Frannie a su casa_

_**- espero que me vuelvan a invitar ok la pase súper.**_

_**- yo igual cuídate si .**_

_**- porque no te bajas a saludar a mama.**_

_**- no quiero problemas linda.**_

_**- a mama no le importa de verdad que hayas regresado con Rach.. al contrario siempre lo dijo jeje por fa Quinn.**_

_**- papa no esta verdad?**_

_**- no Q.. **_

_**- ya que.. –**__nos bajamos de la camioneta y entramos a la casa, la verdad a la señora se le iluminaron los ojos, y corrió a abrazar a Quinn.. Pero cuando estaba llegando se detuvo, supongo que por la forma de tratar de Quinn la últimas veces_

_**- hola Quinn como estas hija?**_

_**- bien madre y tu como has estado**_

_**- igual que siempre hija.. Pero pasa, pasa no se queden hay, es mejor que pasen y se sienten.**_

_**- gracias madre –**__ Quinn no mostraba expresión alguna, era como si se tratara de un cliente de la empresa, no se mostraba feliz pero tampoco disgustada _

_**- señora Judy discúlpeme por lo sucedido con su hijo**_

_**- no te preocupes.. Siempre lo supe.**_

_**- es que acaso era tan evidente.**_

_**- la verdad si.**_

_**- denme un momento, tengo que atender esta llamada si..—**__Quinn se retiro y yo quede con ellas solas, hablamos de los estudios y de la empresa_

_**- ya volví discúlpenme **_

_**- no te preocupes hija**_

_**- si quieren o lo tienen libre, pueden ir a la casa el sábado van a ir las hermanas de Rach y su padre.. Así las conocen que dicen?**_

_**- seria genial**_

_**- bueno las esperamos, Rach va a cocinar por ustedes**_

_**- que te hace pensar que cocinare.**_

_**- mi intuición femenina amor.**_

_**- tú tienes esa intuición?.**_

_**- soy mujer Rach.**_

_**- si amor.. Pero no eres muy femenina–**__todas reímos menos Quinn ya que ella estaba muy seria y haciendo pucheros encantadores, en ese momento alguien interrumpió nuestras risas_

_- __**hola Russell como estas-**__saludo a señora judy._

_**- bien gracias.. tú qué haces en mi casa?-**__mirando a Quinn._

_**- ya me iba con su permiso madre**_

_**- ok.. al gracias por la invitación**_

_**- de nada madre... vámonos Rach.**_

_**- claro amor.. Hasta luego.**_

_Al llegar a la casa nos esperaba un no muy grata sorpresa.. Bueno para Quinn no para mi la verdad es que el siempre es bienvenido en mi casa._

* * *

_hola chics y sii continua el 5x1 aca esta ayer habian dejado tres asi q acá esta lo prometido._


	34. Chapter 34

_**- amor… necesito tu ayuda –**__Finn____se abalanzo a mi ignorando a Quinn de una forma inimaginable._

_**- te la dará pero suéltala – **__dijo __Quinn tomándolo por la camisa y quitándomelo de encima_

_- que ocurre Finn?_

_**- me independice ya que tuve una discusión muy fuerte con papa.. y no tengo donde quedarme –**__jugando con sus dedos_

_**- que mal por ti toma—**__saco su billetera y le dio dinero__ –__**eso te alcanzara para estar unos días cómodo en un hotel –**__abriendo la puerta del apartamento__ –__**ahora largo de mi casa.**_

_**- que mal amiga eres Quinn.**_

_**- que te hace pensar que soy tu amiga.**_

_**- que tu esposa es mí mejor amiga.**_

_**- eso no tiene nada que ver, además, le he dicho a Rach que no se junte contigo.. solo que nunca me hace caso—**__dándome una mirada fulminante_

_**- amor.. Verdad que vas a dejar que me quede-**__dijo mirandome_

_**- no.. no va a dejar que te quedes.**_

_**- si va a dejar**_

_**- no va a dejar**_

_**- que si **_

_**- que no**_

_**- que si**_

_**- que no **_

_**- si**_

_**- no**_

_**- si**_

_**- no**_

_**- cállense los dos **_

_**- ok amor-**__dijeron ambos._

_**- osita, deja que se quede por favor.**_

_**- el nunca me trata bien Rach.**_

_**- por favor, solo una semana**_

_**- te amo**_

_**- y yo mas princesa**_

_**- bueno de antemano le pido que no hagan esas escenitas delante mío por favor – **__dijo Finn volteando a otro lado._

_**- ok.. tu cuarto es el de huéspedes.. Que tengas buenas noches–**__me levanto y me llevo a la habitación_

_**- gracias por dejar que se quede cielo…**_

_**- de nada amor, solo que me lo vas a tener que pagar estamos.**_

_**- y como se supone que se lo tengo que pagar señorita –**__poniendo una mirada muy coqueta_

_**- bueno, hay muchas formas, pero por los momento tengo que decirle.. que me voy a bañar, no me querrá acompañar –**__una mirada muy picara_

_**- esa va hacer mi forma de pagar? Solo un baño que linda **_

_**- no.. Pero es un pequeño adelanto **_

_**- necia vamos a bañarnos entonces amorcito. **_

_**Narra Quinn**_

_Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama sola, no sé cómo pero siempre logra escaparse en las mañanas mientras duermo, por más que le busco explicación no la encuentro, yo nunca puedo hacer esa gracia siempre se despierta y eso que estoy arriba ósea una forma más fácil igual nunca lo entenderé, me levanto y me encamino hacia la parte de abajo, que el idiota me vea en sostén la verdad no me importa, se me olvido mencionar que duermo sin camisa ya que el completo de la pijama lo usa Rachel nunca entenderé el porqué siempre usa todas mis camisas para dormir_

_Baje y la encontré obvio que con un pantalón en la cocina, Finn no se había despertado aun, camine hacia ella y la tome de la cintura, comencé a darle besos en los hombros y el cuello ella por su parte estaba con la comida._

_**- te despertaste temprano hoy osa**_

_**- y tu mas, como haces para escaparte de mis brazos en las mañana**_

_**- secreto encanto –**__se volteo me dio un fugaz beso en mis labios y se encamino a poner la mesa_

_**- Rach, Finn no se va a quedar mucho verdad.**_

_**- no amor, solo hasta que consiga donde vivir.**_

_**- entonces lo tendremos toda la vida en nuestra casa.**_

_**- no seas odiosa, no te preocupes voy a hablare con él… solo se quedara una sema estamos**_

_**- de acuerdo –**__llamaron a la puerta_

_**- puedes ir tú osa tengo que poner la mesa y terminar de acomodar**_

_**- ok preciosa –**__le di un beso y fui a abrir_

_**- hola amor, como sigues como van las cosas-**__ Saludo Britt._

_- ( se te olvido decirle a Brittany /estaba muy contenta compréndeme/ ok tranquila tienes razón) hola Britt como estas?_

_**- hola ex cuñada como sigues… mira se me olvido decirte algo tenemos que hablar.**_

_**- tranquilas, miren Rach…**_

_**- ya sé que la extrañas Quinn, pero tienes que comenzar a olvidarla-**__dijo Leroy triste._

_**- no Leroy , Rach..Veras. –**__interrumpida_

_**- amor mira las cosas pasan por algo-**__ me dijo Britt_

_**- pero… - **__ me interrumpen de nuevo. _

_**- nada de peros, si tanto quieres a Rach de vuelta, tratare de hablar con ella me impresiona la forma en que la quieres-**__dijo sorprendido Leroy_

_**- gracias Leroy pero..- **__y de nuevo._

_**- espero que la idiota de mi hermana se dé cuenta rápido antes de que te pierda**_

_**- si ella…-**__ me estaba cansando._

_**- listo hablare con Rach, ella está confundida Quinn trata de comprenderla, vamos a esperar un poco mas.-**__dijo el Leroy_

_**- si Leroy pero es que - **__ es que no me dejaran terminar?_

_**- el depa se ve más arreglado en realidad está arreglado a quien esperas porque tú no te ves tan mal que digamos – **__cuestiono Britt._

_**- si verán –**__pfff _

_**- creí que esperarías Quinn– **__lloriqueo Leroy haciendo la típica dramatización con Santana._

_**- no creí que esa chica te gustara tanto, si hubiese sabido te alejo de ella antes buuaaa.—**__llorando en el hombro de Leroy_

_**- ya no serás mi yerna nooo**_

_**- debía decirte que Rach.. Estaba en el bar buuaa**_

_**- si lo sabías por qué no me lo dijiste**_

_**- crei que era lo mejor, en una de esas ella enfurecía y con lo celosa que es a veces… pero creo que esto es mi culpa..**_

_**- ya olvidaste a mi hija buaaa—**__haciendo una dramatización muy buena debo de agregar_

_**-Leroy tranquila veras-**__ m***** _

_**- que ocurre idiota- **__aparece Finn_

_Leroy y Santana estaban en shock_

_Y Britt lanzaba una mirada fulminante a ambos._

_**-noooooooooooo por que Quinn… no tenias que cambiarte de equipo por esto.. ven vamos a tu habitación te enseñare que una mujer es mejor— **__Santana me tomo de la mano pero Britt la agarro de la camisa_

_**-a donde crees que vas.- **__le pregunto Britt con una de esas miradas que si mataran Santana estuviera bajo un charco de sangre._

_**- no ves que por culpa de mi estúpida hermana a Quinn le gustan los hombres y no cualquier hombre si no Finn.. Que decepción.- **__seguia dramatizando Santana._

_**- oye estoy aquí sabes.-**__dijo Finn. _

_Leroy tadavia en shock _

_**- tu no vas a nungun lado.. y tu como es eso que ahora te gustan los hombres-**__pregunto mirándome._

_**-de que hablas –**__en eso volteo y veo a Finn en paño__**—que se supone que haces así.. no ves que eso no está permitido en mi casa.**_

_**- mala, no me gusta ponerme ropa para dormir tonta**_

_**- ps.. comenzaras a usarlas.**_

_**- pero si tu no tienes camisa.**_

_**- pero yo soy la dueña.**_

_**- aunque se acuesten seguirán peleando.-**__dijo Britt volteando los ojos._

_**- acostarnos de que hablan-**__ pregunto Finn confundido._

_**- por dios no tengo tan mal gusto-**__ dije yo_

_**- igualmente-**__dijo Finn ya entendiendo la situación._

_**- entonces entre tú y el idiota no ha pasado nada?-**__pregunto Santana._

_**- no San.. Por dios en que piensas .**_

_**- pensé que por el problema de mi hermana habías decidido en cambiar tus gustos.**_

_**- que va, nada que ver.**_

_**- como que Quinn y Rach están peleadas?**_

_**- no te lo habia dicho… así es que es hermana, delante del enemigo ni una lagrima- **__me susuro Santana_

_**- si -**_

_**- sigo sin entender saben- **__dijo Finn_

_**- veras a la idiota de mi hermana se le ocurrió cambiar a Quinn por un idiota peor que tu… y Quinn esta muy mal por eso**_

_**- hace cuanto paso eso?**_

_**- es un problema de ahora**_

_**- veras Santana-**__trate de explicar pero me volvieron a interrumpir._

_**- ya seeee porque Finn no va hablar con Rach, tal vez la convenza de volver con Quinn.-**__dijo ilusionado Leroy_

_**- señor Leroy estoy seguro de que si Rach deja a esta idiota nunca haría que volvieran **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**- que ocurre porque no pasan –**__apareció Rach y me abrazo por la cintura_

_Leroy, Santana y Brittany estaban en shock_

_**- que ocurre –**__ pregunta Rach._

_Leroy, Santana y Brittany __Aun estado de shock_

_**- Papá, Britt, Santana se encuentran bien**__?- cuestiona de nuevo rach_

–_todavía en estado de shock_

_**- estaba tratando de explicarlo pero no me dejaban-**__ les reproche. _

_**- hace cuanto**__-pregunta aun incrédula Santana._

_- __**hace unos días-**__contesto con simpleza. _

_**- porque no me lo habias dicho- **__ahora es Britt quien pregunta._

_**- no te había visto-**__ le conteste._

_**- y que han hecho todo este tiempo… porque no nos habían llamado**__- Ahora fue Leroy quien hablo._

_**- porque parecíamos conejas en celo. —**__Rach se separo de mi y se puso más roja que un tomate _

_**-siendo así quedan perdonadas-**__dice con burla Santana._

_**- me alegra mucho que hayan vuelto**__ –Leroy abrazando a Rach – __**gracias a dios reaccionaste**_

_**- si papá gracias a dios –**__mirándome de manera muy tierna _

_**- bueno, bueno ya dejen de abrazarse y vamos a comer que muero de hambre.-**__mencione._

_**- ok.. Cariño ya te serví la comida-**__me dice mi princesa._

_**- ya nostras comimos.-**__menciona Britanny y Santana levanta una ceja._

_**- habla por ti amor, porque yo por mi parte no considero una taza de cereal dietético como desayuno.**_

_**-tonta –**__ dice fulminándola con la mirada._

_**- pero a si la quieres jajajajajaja –**__todos rieron, le contamos a Finn lo ocurrido y quedo traumado le dijo a Rach "si vas a cambiar a la idiota de Quinn por un hombre solamente tienes permiso de que sea yo entendido" la verdad pasamos unos días muy agradables hasta que llego el fin de semana, yo la verdad me levante de buen humor y fui a la cocina._

_**- hola princesa buenos días-**__abrazando a Rach por la cintura._

_**- hola osa… como estas, te estaba preparando el desayuno, ya le avise a papá que vengan y confirme con tu mama.**_

_**- gracias encanto… y que estás haciendo de comer **_

_**- algo.. Mejor anda y siéntate si**_

_**- mala.. Ok.. Sabes mejor vamos comer en la habitación sale?**_

_**- ok.. Deja y arreglo todo y comemos en el cuarto **_

_**- ok…. Amor te espero**_

_En unos minutos ya Rach estaba en el cuarto, comimos y vimos una película al rato llegaron mi mama y mi hermana_

_**- hola hija como estas?-**__ entra y me abraza._

_**- muy bien madre y tu?**_

_**- excelente ahora que te veo**_

_**- es mejor que pase-**__ rei nerviosa._

_**- es un departamento hermoso-**__ dice sorprendida mi hermana Frannie._

_**- gracias- **__le respondi._

_**- es más grande que nuestra casa.**_

_**- bueno es mejor que pase no?**_

_**- claro encanto**_

_Al pasar, Finn venia de la piscina y se quedo viendo a mi hermana de una manera la cual no me agrado mucho que se diga pero menos me agrado ver la mirada de mi hermana_

_**- buenos días –**__saludo cortésmente_

_**- buenas –**__ contesto mi madre._

_**- hola-**__ mi hermana se sonrojo, ok esto no me está gustando._

_**- y quienes son estas bellas damas?-**__estupido Finn que se cree._

_**- mi mama y mi hermana .- **_

_**- es imposible.-**__ dice el idiota._

_**- para que veas…-**__ Respondo orgulloza._

_**- de seguro saliste a tu papa..**__ – cuando le iba a responder llega Rach._

_**- la verdad es que su papa es muy guapo buenos días como están –**__les dio un beso a cada una en el cachete_

_**- que lastima me das –**__me abrazo –__**eres adoptada.**_

_**- deja de decir estupideces quieres-**__le dio un golpe._

_**- que mal sentido de humor tienes Quinn- **__menciona._

_- idiota._

_**- no comiencen por favor.. Finn, mejor anda a ponerte algo de ropa quieres?**_

_**- es que estoy nadando un rato Rach, no seas mala.**_

_**-hay piscina?**_

_**-si enana**_

_**-y porque no me dijistes.**_

_**- se me olvido.**_

_**- tonta**_

_**- si quieres te presto uno de mis trajes de baño.- **__le dice Rach_

_**- eres la mejor Rach**_

_Rach y mi hermana se fueron a la habitación mientras que yo me quede en la sala con mamá._

_**- en ese mismo momento, en la habitación con Rach -**_

_**- wooooo *.* es hermosa.**_

_**- gracias.**_

_**- por mi me quedaría vivir en tu habitación toda mi vida.**_

_**- gracias..**_

_**- y esa cama… yo sería feliz en esa cama *.***_

_**- que color quieres de traje de baño?**_

_**- y el peluche *.* amoooooo a ese peluche –**__corrió y agarro al oso_

_**- ese me lo regalo Quinn, tiene mucho tiempo conmigo**__–tratando de quitárselo_

_**- es suavecito**_

_**- si… me lo puedes dar?**_

_**- claro toma..**_

_**- por aquí te mostrare los tarjes de baño si**_

_**- claro**_

_Entramos a nuestro "closet" y ella se le iba a salir los ojos._

_**- esto es una tienda de ropa *-***_

_**- no es solo un…**_

_**- ni se te ocurra decir que esto es solo un closet.**_

_**- bueno eso considero yo.**_

_**- por dios esto es EL CLOSET .**_

_**- bueno si tu lo dices a mi me parece que es algo pequeño.**_

_**- estás loca**_

_**- no… el de la casa de España donde vivimos Quinn y yo.. es como 4 veces este.**_

_**- cuando salgamos me iré a pasar una vacaciones con ustedes.**_

_**- bueno elige lo que quieras.**_

_**- esta es tu parte verdad**_

_**- sip… veras que el lado de Quinn tiene solo ropa algo masculina.**_

_**- no sé como hace para que se le vea tan genial esa ropa.**_

_**- es algo que siempre me he preguntada.**_

_-__**- en ese mismo momento, en la sala con Quinn-**_

_**- hee…bueno…heee.-**__ no sabia q hablar con mi madre había pasado tanto tiempo._

_**- es un hermoso apartamento.**_

_**- si gracias**_

_**- y cuanto tiempo tienen tu y Rach?**_

_**- no te lo dijo?**_

_**- la verdad no hablamos mucho ese tema.**_

_**- 5 años dentro de un mes cumplimos los 6.**_

_**- vaya si que llevan tiempo.**_

_**- si..**_

_**- y te llevas bien con su familia**_

_**- si la verdad me llevo muy bien con la mayoría**__ (solo con sus hermanos te llevas mal / claro pero ello no cuentan ¬¬/ cierto jajajajaja)_

_**- y ellos vienen hoy?**_

_**- si, tengo entendido-**_

_**- y no quieren tener bebes –**__eso si me cayó como balde de agua fría_

_**- bu…bue..bueno..este..haaaa.**_

_**- no.**_

_**- veras … jejejej esteeee-**__ en eso llegan mi hermana y Rach._

_**- ya estamos listas cielo.**_

_**- gracias a dios.**_

_**- como**__-pregunta Rach sorprendida_

_**- nada olvídalo… te ves hermosa mi amor .**_

_**- deberías usar uno.**_

_**- no me gustan gracias… prefiero el nudismo.**_

_**- pero eso no lo tienes permitido y menos ahorita.**_

_**- esa es la parte mala.**_

_**- tonta.**_

_**- gracias a dios que Rach no lo permitiría –**__ dice el idiota de Finn._

_**- ya quisiera tu verme sin nada puesto.**_

_**- me gustan los cuerpos femeninos.**_

_**- con razón te gusta tanto mirarte en el espejo.**_

_**- eres una—**__interrumpido por el timbre_

_**- yo abro amor-**__ me dice Rach_

_**- no me has dicho tu nombre hermosa –**__hablándole a Frannie_

_**- mucho gusto Frannie**_

_**- es un placer hermosa me llamo Finn.**_

_**- hola Finn como estas… hola Judy hola Frannie-**__ saluda Britt._

_**- hola Britt-**__ Responden mi madre y hermana_

_**- vaya esto no me lo esperaba si tu mama y tu hermana son preciosas Quinn-**__ menciona Santana_

_Y Britt voltea a mirarla algo que intimido a San_

_**- lo digo de buena manera amor-**__ dice nerviosa_

_**- mas te vale.**_

_**- tiempo sin verte Britt-**__ interrumpe mi madre_

_**-igual Judy**_

_**- no me vas a presentar-**__ le reprocha Santana._

_**- claro, Judy ella es Santana, es hermana de Rach.**_

_**- es un placer… también soy su novia-**_

_**- no tenias por que decir eso tonta**_

_**- lastima amor..**_

_**- te gustan también las chicas?**_

_**- bueno veras este..**_

_**- no señora le gusto yo y ninguna más**_

_**- si algo asi.**_

_**- me podrían explicar por favor ?**_

_**- no creo que quieran oírla.**_

_**- yo si quiero cuando se hicieron novias yo estaba muy mal y no me entere de nada expliquen y echen su cuento como es.-**__ le dije yo._

_**- tonta**_

_**- si quieres lo echo yo..-**__ le dicen Santana a Britt._

_**- si por favor.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Recuerdo**_

_Hace varios meses_

_**- por favor Brittany, no exageres no paso nada para que estés de así.**_

_**- ps.. como quieres que este si amanecí prácticamente arriba de ti.**_

_**- ps… a mi me gusto mucho que amanecieras en mis brazos.**_

_**- deja de decir estupideces quieres**_

_**- disculpa es que no puedo ocultar lo que siento.. Tengo ese defecto.**_

_**- deberías de corregirlo sabes.**_

_**- vamos acepta que te gusto amanecer en mis brazos.**_

_**- sabes que? tengo mucho trabajo y tengo que ir a ver a Quinn hablamos.**_

_**- cobarde jum**_

_En la noche_

_**- nooooo Brittany… por fa.. por fa.. por fa.. por fa..**_

_**- ya dije que dormirás en el sofá**_

_**- por queeeeee?**_

_**- simple te aprovechas de las personas.**_

_**- yo no fui quien me abrazo en la madrugada fuiste tu**_

_**- cállate no ves que tu papá está dormido**_

_**- ya dijo que es por mi papá.**_

_**- deja de fastidiar quieres**_

_**- anda Britt, dejame dormir**_

_**- aaashh ok… pero no quiero que me toques vale**_

_**- hecho.**_

_En la noche… Brittany se acomodo otra vez en los brazos de Santana que gustosa la estrecho en ellos._

_**- te dije que no dejaras.**_

_**- es que te ves muy linda cuando duermes y la verdad es que me gustas tanto que no me gustaría despertarte.**_

_**- tu no tienes remedio.**_

_**- ya que.**_

_**- por que pelean ahora. **__Apareció Leroy_

_**-porque ella me abraza y yo tengo la culpa.**_

_**- cállate tonta**_

_**- porque señorita**_

_**- aassshhhh eres insoportable**_

_**- igual te gusto no**_

_**- por favor compórtate-**__ le dijo Leroy a Santana._

_**- yo que hice?-**_

_Paso una semana y nada nuevo las mismas peleas, Britt había puesto una pared de almohadas para no abrazar a Santana, la cual se molesto mucho… llego una noche_

_**- buenas noche –**__secamente_

_**- hola como estas?**_

_**- bien –**__de manera cortante_

_**- como te fue en el trabajo.**_

_**- bien gracias**__ –misma actitud_

_**- se puede saber qué te pasa.**_

_**- nada..**_

_**- normalmente estas híper activa y no paras de hablar hasta que te duermes.**_

_**- ps… me canse de hablarte y que nunca te interese lo que digo**_

_**- bueno, no es que no me interese si no que hay veces en las cuales me cuentas cosas que ni al caso**_

_**- bueno ya no hablare mas de esas cosas y ya**_

_**- ok como quieras**__ (que le pasara está muy rara)_

_Así pasaron muchas noches, una de las tantas, ale va saliendo del baño con un vestido negro espectacular y Santana estaba con la baba afuera_

_**- a dónde vas si se puede saber**_

_**- no te interesa**_

_**- es que estas muy bonita… solo quería saber es todo.**_

_**- tengo una cita con un amigo y es en un lugar bastante elegante.**_

_**- y que amigo es ese o que.**_

_**- un amigo y punto… además no eres nada mío para preguntarme esas cosas.**_

_**- disculpa tienes razón**_

_**- es un amigo mío y de Quinn, se llama Mario.**_

_**-no tenias por que decírmelo, como dijiste no tenemos nada no tienes por qué darme explicaciones**_

_**- me las pediste recuerdas.**_

_**- ps.. También recuerdo haberte dado la razón.**_

_**- ya que me voy..**_

_**- vas a llegar muy tarde.**_

_**- no se… adiós, buenas noches.**_

_**- ok..**_

_Al día siguiente_

_**- buenos días-**__ dijo secamente Santana._

_**- hola, que haces levantada a esta hora**_

_**- estaba preocupada por ti es todo… pero veo que no tenía por qué… pareces haber pasado una noche bastante agitada no**__ –lo dijo con la voz algo quebrada __**– para la próxima dile a tu amigo que no deje marcas –**__haciendo un gesto en el cuello __**– con permiso, que pase un lindo día**_

_**- no espera Santana –**__sosteniéndola del brazo—__**no es lo que crees**_

_**- y según tu qué es lo que yo creo**_

_**- solo te digo que no es nada de lo que te imagina, tal vez en un principio iba con esa mentalidad, pero después recapacite y..-**__ la interrumpio_

_**- no quiero ni tengo porque oír mas.. da igual, no soy nada tuyo, con tu permiso –**__caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo_

_**-Santana**__ –susurro—( no quiero que pienses nada que no es) –se metió a la ducha y comenzó a recordar la noche anterior_

…_**.Recuerdo de anoche…**_

_**- eres hermosa**__ –dijo Mario besándola_

_**- si.. aahh..(**__que me pasa?)_

_**- quiero hacerte esto desde que te conocí**_

_- (quiero que pares, no quiero estar contigo)—no decía nada_

_**- bueno manos a la obra hermosa**_

_- (quiero que seas tú Santana, quiero que seas tú la que me toque, la que me beses no lo quiero a él, basta) __**ya basta **__–parándose en seco_

_**- que ocurre**_

_**- no quiero y hasta aquí llegamos largo.. Dormiré esta noche aquí**_

_**- pero**_

_**- largo dije**_

_**- pero es mi casa T.T**_

_**- no me importa, no quiero ir a la mía.**_

_**- ya que .. Bueno estuve a punto fue un gran logro.**_

_**- que pases buenas noches**_

_**Fin del recuerdo de anoche…..**_

_**-nunca pensé en decir esto, pero… te quiero-**__ susurra Britt._

_En otro lugar con Santana._

_**- es una estúpida, no puedo creer que me haga esto, sabe que me muero por ella y va y se acuesta con un idiota.**_

_Chica: __**por qué tan sola encanto**_

_**- porque nadie me quiere preciosa.**_

_Chica: __**si quieres yo te quiero.**_

_**- cuanto me saldría encanto**_

_Chica: __**por ser tan hermosa… gratis.**_

_**- bueno.. pero ahorita no… más tarde, ahora te invito unos tragos vale**_

_Chica:__** vale, preciosa**_

_En el cuarto con Britt_

_**- donde estará? Y iba bien vestida… bueno la verdad se veía hermosa -**_

_**- quien se veía hermosa.**_

_**-Leroy… este.. heee**_

_**- debe de estar el bar que hay a unas cuadras, últimamente siempre va ahí.**_

_**-Leroy Puedo explicarlo**_

_**- no te preocupes… me gustaría que fueran pareja la verdad es que tu serias la princesa que le hace falta y le haga madurar.**_

_**- pero está muy enojada**_

_**- bueno que paso**_

_Le conto todo lo sucedido noche y hoy_

_**- explícale eso, estoy segura que se pueden reconciliar.**_

_**-tu crees?**_

_**- claro… y hoy me voy con Quinn y Rach, así tienen el depa libre.**_

_**- por dios Leroy, que están pensando-**__ se sonrojo._

_- __**conozco a mi hija.**_

_**- hablamos más tarde si.**_

_**- ok..**_

_Se fue a bar donde estaba Santana.. y justo la encuentra besando a la chica_

_**- se puede saber que haces.**_

_**- tú qué haces aquí.**_

_**- vine a buscarte, tenemos que hablar**_

_**- no tengo nada que hablar contigo**_

_**- yo creo que si**_

_**- bueno hablemos**_

_**Ale: dile que se vaya**_

_**- ella es mi nueva novia… entre nosotras hay confianza.**_

_**- erees una….. aaassshhh no se ni como me enamore de ti adiós.—**__se dio vuelta y estaba por irse cuando una mano se lo impidió_

_**- tú qué?**_

_**- nada, olvida**_

_**- si estas enamorada de mi.. porque te acostaste con ese chico ayer**_

_**- no me acosté con ese chico… estuvimos muy cerca pero tus estúpidos recuerdos no me lo permitieron… siempre estabas ahí… siempre era lo mismo.. tus ojos,tu olor, tus brazos todo –**__ya estaba llorando_

_**- no llores… porque no me lo dijiste antes –**__pregunto mientras le secaba las lagrimas_

_**- como quería que te dijera… nunca en mi vida me gustaron las chicas… en si no me GUSTAN las chicas… pero tu aaassshh te odio**_

_**- y yo te amo –**__le planto un beso delante de todos, al separarse Brittany estaba muy sonrrojada –__**te ves muy linda sonrojada.**_

_**- tonta..**_

_**- mejor nos vamos a casa.**_

_**- si mejor . **_

_**- espera… quieres ser mi novia.**_

_**- ya tienes una recuerdas.**_

_**- cierto disculpa..—**__se volteo para lo de la muchacha le dio un dinero—__**gracias por escucharme esta noche preciosa… por cierto terminamos.**_

_**- chao encanto**_

_**- y ahora?**_

_**- luego te digo va.**_

_**- va.**_

_Se fueron al departamento.. y al llegar Santana la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla_

_**- espera Santana..**_

_**- he esperada bastante no crees**_

_**- bueno es verdad.**_

_De un momento a otro llegaron al cuarto, en unos minutos Santana ya le había quitado el pantalón que traía Britt, esta por su parte le quitaba la camisa, en unos pocos segundos ya no traían ropa interino ninguna de las dos, San con su boca recorría la espalda de ale, esta por su parta apretaba las sabanas con sus manos tratando de no hacer ruido o gemir, San descendió a las piernas y ya estando abajo la volteo, y comenzó a besar su entre pierna, Britt no sabía que era que le estaba haciendo esa mujer porque nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer junto…_

_**- segura que quieres que haga esto.**_

_**- que pregunta es esa Santana…**_

_**- a diferencia con los hombres nosotras las mujeres podemos parar cuando queramos**_

_**- San.. Sabes que con esto estas rompiendo toda la atmosfera.**_

_**- si linda perdón, bueno hermosa sostente que te llevare al cielo.**_

_En ese momento San introdujo dos dedos de un golpe en la zona sensible de Britt, la cual al sentir esto se sostuvo fuerte de la espalda de San.. Esta comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos rápido, de manera que Brittany se sentía en otro mundo, dejo de besar su boca para dedicarles besos a la parte sensible de su cuerpo así pasaron los minutos, el apartamento solo se podían escuchar lo ruidosos truenos que caían causa de la lluvia y los gemidos de placer de Alejandra pasaron unos minutos y esta llego al deseado climax.._

_**- dios… nunca….pensé..que..esto era asi .**_

_**- y ahora es que comienza nuestra noche amorcito.**_

…_fin del recuerdo…._


	37. Chapter 37

_**Narra Rach**_

_**- Y así fue como terminamos teniendo muchos orgasmos esa noche.**_

_**- no tenias que decir eso sabes.**_

_**- era para ponerle emoción a la cosa amor.**_

_**- ya que..**_

_**-tu mama ya lo sabe-**__ pregunto Judy_

_- __**no… ella conoce a San, pero no lo sabe aun**_

_**- es una lástima..-**__menciona Judy._

_**- bueno, ya que vamos a la piscina no-**__ dice Quinn._

_Sonó el timbre en ese momento_

_**- hola como estas Sandra-**__ Abriendo la Puerta Rach_

_**- hola hermana.. Como te ha ido?**_

_**- bien gracias a dios y a ti?**_

_**- excelente**_

_**- pacen pacen… y Sandro**_

_**- está hablando por teléfono, Esmeralda no va a venir.**_

_**- si es mala.**_

_**- hola pequeña como estas?-**_

_**- hola, Sandro como estas Sandrito.**_

_**- hola tía Rach.**_

_**- hola tía Rachel.**_

_**- solo dime Rach mi sobrina hermosa –**__cargándola y dándole un beso_

_**- hola chicos como están**__ –grito Quinn desde la sala_

_**- tio Quinnn –**__Gritaron los niños corrieron a abrazarla._

_**-hola peques..—**__los cargo a los dos –mama __**ellos son Sandro y Sandra hijos de los Sandros mayores—**__todos rieron al comentario de Quinn_

_**- y ellos quienes son-**__ pregunta Judy._

_**- mucho gusto, soy la hermana mayor de Rach**_

_**- ok… ya entendí**_

_**- y yo Sandro el esposo de ella.**_

_**- valla eso sí que es raro-**__ menciono Frannie_

_**- que?-**_

_**- eso de Sandra y Sandro, nunca había escuchado eso, bueno no en una pareja… si en hermanos pero pareja nunca.**_

_**- si, desde que están juntos siempre he pensado lo mismo –**__la verdad es que me quede algo embobada viendo a Quinn con mis sobrinos, se veía muy tierna_

_**- bueno, peques que les parece si vamos a nadar va? –**__pregunto de manera juguetona a los niños_

_**- si, si, wiiiiii siii tio Quinn.**_

_**- bueno vamos a cambiarlos –**__le quito el bolso a mi hermana y fue a cambiarse con los niños, yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima._

_**- y cuando van a tener ustedes los suyos?-**__me pregunta Judy_

_**- mama eso no se pregunta.-**__le regaña Frannie_

_**- la verdad es que no se..-**__interrumpo_

_**- es verdad Rach, quiero sobrinos, además Esmeralda ya dijo y dejo en claro que no quiere hijos todavía**_

_**- no te preocupes este año vas a tener el primero-**__ dice Santana emocionada._

_**- porque o qué?-**__pregunta Britt._

_**- porque quiero que tengamos un bebe amor.**_

_**- no estoy para criar un bebe y a ti además**_

_**- no seas mala Britt**_

_**- están juntas-**__pregunta sorprendido Sandro_

_**- si no es genial.- **__ responde emocionada San._

_**- mi más sentido pésame Britt–**__ dice Sandra abrazándola_

_**- gracias… con hermanas como tu no necesito enemigos.**_

_**- perdón.**_

_**- la verdad es que no se… nunca habia pensado en eso, además no sé si Quinn quiera.**_

_**- querer que amor –**__Quinn se paro detrás de mí con los niños en brazos_

_**- bueno…ehhh-**_

_**- cuidado Quin-**__ mirando con preocupación cómo carga a ambos niños._

_**- no te preocupes vamos al agua niños**__._

_Me sentía extraña, nunca habia deseado tener niños, pero el verla a ella con mis sobrinos, la verdad me movía algo, todos estábamos riendo y divirtiéndonos, Quinn estaba con los niños, la verdad es que paso toda la tarde con ellos, mi hermana estaba encantada llego papá y no paraba de hablar con mi suegra, le conto toda nuestra historia y el porqué papa habia dejado a Quinn a cargo, me senté a conversar con ellas ya que todos estaban de parejas, Britt con Santana , Sandra con Sandra, Frannie con pueden creer Finn y Quinn bueno ella estaba con los niño._

_**- porque no vas a disfrutar un rato con todos- **__menciona mi padre mirándome._

_**- es que por si no lo ves todos están dos para dos y Quinn está con los niños.**_

_**- si la verdad se ve súper**_

_**- porque le dicen tío Quinn?-**__ cuestiono Judy_

_**- por su apariencia, los niños ya le hemos explicado muchas veces que ella es mujer pero ellos se quedaron el tio.**_

_**- y si algún día llegaran a tener hijos como le dirían -**__ Judy de nuevo_

_**- siempre me he preguntado eso-**__menciono mi padre_

_**- porque de un momento a otro están hablando tanto de ese tema.**_

_**- porque es un tema importante-**__ en eso llega Quinn._

_**- de que hablan**_

_**- cosas amor**_

_**- oye Sandra, los niños se están durmiendo**_

_**- puedes distraerlos unos minutos mientras me cambio, es que ya es tarde y me tengo que ir .**_

_**- claro seria genial, oigan niños que les parece si vamos a jugar videos juego a mi habitación**_

_**- si tio Quinn –**__los niños estaban cansado avían pasado toda la tarde jugando con Quinn._

_En unos minutos estaban mi hermana y su esposo listos, los niños se quedaron dormidos en la cama junto a Quinn que al igual que ellos estaba dormida, Sandro agarro a los niños sin hacer mucho ruido para que Quinn no despertara, San y Britt también se fueron con Papá claro, Frannie le dejo a Finn todo sus datos, este estaba idiotizado con ella, mi suegra se fue con mi cuñada y quedamos Finn y yo en la sala_

_**- te veo algo preocupada sabes?**_

_**- creo que todos estos años no resultaron en balde**_

_**- no, la verdad es que te conozco bastante… anda dime que pasa**_

_**- no se… mira cuando vi a Quinn con los niños…. No se**_

_**- te gustaría tener hijo?**_

_**- si, pero no sé si ella esta lista, tal vez no le guste la idea**_

_**- plantéasela, al parecer se despertó tu sentido maternal o como se diga.**_

_**- si parece.**_

_**- desde que están juntas siempre han resuelto todo en su relación, hablen y así se entenderán, estoy seguro que a Quinn le gustaría mucho tener hijos contigo**_

_**- vaya… quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi amigo.**_

_**- porque o qué?**_

_**- nunca te a gustado que este con Quinn y ahora me das consejos.**_

_**- para que veas.**_

_**- te gusto mi cuñada verdad.**_

_**- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii es hermosaaaaaaaaaaaaa *.***_

_**- tonto, buenas noches**_

_**- Racg, ya conseguí depa .**_

_**- que bien.**_

_Me despedí de él y me fui a la habitación, Quinn estaba dormida la desvestí y me acosté, en unos minutos, Quinn se despertó un poco me miro y me abrazo como siempre, la verdad es que esa noche no dormí mucho, me preguntaba una y otra vez a ¿Quinn le gustaría tener hijos?_

* * *

Hola chics aca el capitulo extra disculpen la espera. Ya falta muy poco para el final saludos se les quiere


	38. Chapter 38

_**Narra Quinn**_

_Me desperté y Kate seguía durmiendo, eso la verdad era muy raro ya que siempre se levantaba primero que yo._

_Se veía muy linda, me acomode mejor y la comencé a acariciar, pase así una hora o dos_

_**- se puede saber porque estas despierta tan temprano osita.**_

_**- son casi las 12 princesas.**_

_**- las 12 dios Quinn por porque no me despertaste, tienes hambre verdad, ya voy a prepararte de comer osa, disculpa**__ –se iba a levantar pero se lo impedí, la abrace muy fuerte_

_**- que paso, que no dormiste bien anoche princesa?**_

_**- de que hablas. **_

_**- cielo, solo cuando no duermes bien en las noches es que te levantas tarde y estoy segura que no dormiste nada.**_

_**- si amor, no dormí… pero no te preocupes son cosas mías y ya –**__se volteo y me dio un beso—__**quieres que te haga pizza.**_

_**- no Rachel, quiero que me digas por qué no dormiste anoche **_

_**- cosas sin importancia amor no te preocupes.**_

_**-Rachh.**_

_**- ok, ok, veras anoche estaba pensando en cómo sería tener un hijo.**_

_**- quiero pizza con salchichones vale.**_

_**-Quinn.**_

_**- bueno, no me esperaba esa respuesta amor, compréndeme si.**_

_**- tú no quieres tener hijos.**_

_**- si amor, pero no se todavía no se, la verdad es que nunca me había preguntado eso me entiendes.**_

_**- eso es un ¡no quiero tener hijos ahorita! Verdad?.**_

_**- no amor, es un ¡no había pensado eso!**_

_**- ya que..**__–termino de manera brusca el abrazo y salió del cuarto enojada_

_**-Rach… espera amor..**__ –tropezándome con Finn._

_**- bueno días**_

_**- hola**_

_**- que ocurre?**_

_**- Rach está molesta conmigo**_

_**- porque.**_

_**- porque creo que no había pensado en tener hijos me entiendes**_

_**- si anoche hablamos ella y yo de eso, parece que se le despertó el instinto maternal.**_

_**- si.. **_

_**- bueno me voy, estamos hablando vale.**_

_**- a donde?**_

_**- conseguí depa, no es genial?-**_

_**- si felicidades**_

_**- me podrías dar trabajo.**_

_**- claro no hay problema, crees que este muy enojada**_

_**- no creo que esta algo triste, ella quiere tener hijos y tu al parecer no**_

_**- si quiero, pero no había pensado en eso **_

_**- bueno, deberías de hablar con ella**_

_**- gracias, pasa por la empresa mañana para ver en que eres bueno sale?**_

_**- hasta mañana Q.**_

_Fui a la cocina y la encontré, acomodando los ingredientes para hacer la comida, la tome de la cintura_

_**- disculpa princesa**_

_**- no, disculpa tu Quinn**_

_**- Rach, veras, nunca había pensado tener hijos, porque te veía muy joven todavía y aparte estaba mi inseguridad –**__se volteo a verme__ –__**amor, me da miedo no ser una buena madre o tal vez que mis hijos no les agrade tener a dos madres**_

_**- eso es lo de menos Quinn, estoy segura de que ellos se sentirían orgullosos por tenerte como madre **__**–**__tomándome del rostro__—__**tu serias una muy buena madre**_

_**-Rach y como me dirán? Tendrán curiosidad de saber que es un padre Rach de eso estate segura.**_

_**- amor, eso se lo explicaremos a su tiempo eso es un si.**_

_**- amor, tu eres la que decides… yo haré lo que me pidas preciosa**_

_**- se trata de querer los dos amor**_

_**- eso te haria feliz?**_

_**- si, mucho, porque?**_

_**- eso es lo único que quiero escuchar, si a ti te hace feliz, a mi también n.n **_

_**- de verdad cielo**__ –__pregunto de una manera incrédula e inocente_

_**- si amor pero con una condición **_

_**- cual amor **_

_**- tú los tendrás.**_

_**- de eso estoy segura,si armas todo un drama cuando te viene el periodo; te imaginas embarazada?**_

_**- no te burles, el dolor de vientre es insoportable.**_

_**- te amo Quinn**__ –me dio un beso _

_Esa tarde la pasamos prácticamente en el cuarto y planeando todo, Rach no paro de hablar de ese tema ni un segundo, le prometí que en esa misma semana iríamos al doctor y a hacer el primer intento de inseminación artificial._


	39. Chapter 39

_**Narra Quinn**_

_El día llego y a que no saben, prácticamente toda la familia estaba esperando afuera del consultorio, Rach le había dicho a todos, en las sillas estaban, mama, Frannie, Santana, Britt, Leroy, Sandra, Esmeralda, Rach y yo… estaba bien nerviosa y eso era a quien se lo iban hacer._

_Al entrar Rach me dio la mano supongo que era para tener más fuerzas pero lo que ella no sabía era que yo estaba que me desmayaba, nos sentamos en las sillas y el doctor comenzó a hablar, nos explico unas cosas y por curiosidad pregunto_

_**- no puedes dar hijos- me pregunto.**_

_**- no aunque quiera no puedo.**_

_**- no te sientas mal por eso, tengo un hermano que le paso lo mismo, ahora tienen tres hijo muy hermosos gracias a la inseminación artificial..**_

_**- gracias, pero que tengo que ver yo con su hermano**_

_**- veras Quinn, la mayoría de los hombres que no pueden dar hijos, se sienten muy mal consigo mismo, solo digo que**__-Lo interrumpi._

_**- no soy hombre doc**_

_**- como dice?**_

_**- que no soy hombre.**_

_**- pero –**__el doctor estaba algo extrañando y Rach estaba que estallaba en risas_

_**- bueno no importa, para cuando podemos hacer el procedimiento**_

_**- ustedes tienen que elegir el esperma del hombre que desean traerlo y yo mismo lo hago . **_

_**- ok.. en donde podemos encontrar esperma**_

_**- veras yo tengo una lista de donadores que les puede servir**_

_**- no las presta por favor.**_

_**- claro tome **__–__me dio una carpeta en la cual había muchos papeles y todos decían la descripción de los hombres a Rach, le llamo la atención uno en especial._

_**- encontré al perfecto.**_

_**- de verdad.**_

_**- deberíamos de tomarlo con calma amor.**_

_**- no me gusta este… mira la descripción.. Hombre alto, piel clara, cabello rubio, ojos avellana, sano, su familia no tiene ninguna enfermedad… su nombre es.. Mario Mendez es como describirte a ti amor.**_

_**- prefiero que se parezcan a ti cielo.**_

_**- ya dije que quiero este**_

_**- bueno ya que**_

_**-siendo así, lo aremos cuando deseen-**__interviene el doctor._

_**- ahorita-**__ dice Rach._

_**- AHORITA? –**__ preguntamos sorprendidos el doctor y yo_

_**- algún problema**_

_**- no amor por mí no**_

_**- por mi tampoco-**_

_Entramos a la otra parte de consultorio, el doctor pidió que Rach se quitara la ropa, me saco a mi ya que estaba algo nerviosa, Rach me miro y dio una linda sonrisa antes de salir, paso un muy buen rato y yo estaba muy nerviosa, ya me había aflojado la corbata y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa que traía, luego salió ella y el doctor, Rach me vio con una mirada muy tierna sabía que estaba muy nerviosa me abrazo_

_**- Vas hacer un papa encantador cielo.**_

_**- dentro de dos semanas van a venir a ver si el procedimiento funciono estamos?**_

_**- claro doctor**__ –__la tome de la cintura y salimos_

_**- amor.. Vas a ser papá.**_

_Al salir, nos encontramos con el batallón del familiares les dijimos que aviamos hecho el procedimiento y que Rach al parecer estaba embarazada, los días transcurrieron y Rach me fastidiaba diciéndome papá y esas cosas, el día indicado por el médico no puede ir por culpa del trabajo, ella lo tomo bien gracias a dios, esa noche al llegar de trabajar me encontré a Rach llorando el mueble… mi corazón se detuvo_

_**- Mi amor, que te paso? ¿Por qué lloras?**_

* * *

hola chics como están? acá le dejo su dosis diaria.

otra cosita feliz dia de las madres a las q son madres ustedes son lo mejor de mundo.

bye se les quiere.


	40. Chapter 40

_Ella solo lloraba y se sostuvo fuerte de mi pecho y me dijo algo que me puso muy feliz_

_**- Mi vida ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?**_

_**- disculpa es que estoy tan feliz que es lo único que puedo hacer**_

_**- Aja y entonces?**_

_**- Estoy embarazada es un hecho Quinn**_

_Era lo mejor que podía a ver escuchado, íbamos hacer mamas que alegría, esa fue la primera noche de tantas que pasamos juntas y llorando gracias a esa noticia, yo la acompañaba al médico todo el tiempo, comenzó a ponerse muy llorona y regañona gracias al embarazo eso me lo repetía yo una y otra vez. Una noche estábamos conversando__._

_**- Amor estoy gorda y fea verdad?**__ –__si había engordado, pero como dos kilos ya que vivía vomitando se veía encantadora con su barriguita y hacer el amor con ella era otro tema ya que era no se mas sensible.._

_**- No mi amor eres la mujer más bella del mundo**_

_**- Porque mientes Quinn? Que ya no me quieres? **_

_**- Pero mi amor¡ O.O**_

_**- largo de mi habitación ahora **_

_**- amor, pero que…**_

_**- Hoy duermes en el sofá, fuera de mi cuarto ¡YA!**_

_Así transcurrió todo el tiempo ella echándome y yo repitiéndome una y mil veces que era por el embarazo, el día del nacimiento llego y yo estaba en el trabajo era más o menos la 7 de la noche cuando recibí una llamada, _

_El tráfico estaba horrible y cuando llegue al hospital me encontré como mi suegro, llorando. Él me abrazo y me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y cuidar mucho de mis niños, yo me desespere y comencé a preguntar por mi esposa, ella me dijo, que debido al parto tan inestable Rach cayó en coma, al escuchar eso me quede inmóvil._

_**- quiero verla Leroy, quiero verla –**__estaba llorando_

_**- los doctores prohibieron la entrada la están estabilizando Quinn**_

**_- no me importa Leroy quiero verla_**

_**- hija tienes que ser fuerte, los doctores dijeron que esperáramos lo peor**__ –__me dijo mi madre abrazándome yo me aleje de ella_

_**- a Rachel no le va a pasar nada me oyen NO LE VA A PASAR NADA**_

_**-tienes razón, pero tienes que ser fuerte por las dos Quinn, mejor dicho por los cuatro**__- me dijo Finn con su mirar triste._

_**- Finn, dile a los doctores que me dejen verla –**__el me abrazo__ –__**no le va a pasar nada verdad, dime que no le va a pasar nada**_

_**- no le va a pasar nada Quinn, tranquila-**__ en eso sale el doctor._

_**- buenas noches, son familiares de Rachel Berry**_

_**- si doctor soy su esposa que paso**_

_**- bueno, veras ella está muy delicada –**__nos explico de forma médica todo lo que tenia Kate__ –__**tienen que ser pacientes**_

_**- cuando podre verla**_

_**- para mañana en la tarde podrás entrar**_

_**- de cuerdo**_

_**- ven a ver a tus hijos Quinn…-**__ me animo Britt_

_**- vamos hermana, a Rach no le va a pasar nada como dijiste, tranquila, ven a ver a tus hijos, son hermosos..**_

_**- que hijos Santana?**_

_**- a los niños Quinn-**__ me dice Britt_

_**- eran dos hembras **_

_**- no sabias?.**_

_**- el doctor dijo que eran dos hembras **_

_**- ps es un varón y una hembra ven vamos para que los veas**_

_Cuando entre al cuarto donde los tenían, los mire sorprendida, eran una niña hermosa con el cabello y ojos como los de Rach en realidad se parecía Rach, y el niño era totalmente igual a mi O.O eso lo sé por la foto que tenia mamá cuando era recién nacida, era impresionante, Santana cargo a la niña y yo agarre al niño luego le quite a Santana a Rach__ versión miniatura__ y los tome en brazos los niños me miraron y yo sonreí la verdad se sentía muy bien tenerlos en mis brazos, comencé a llorar de nuevo, le tuve que dar los niños a las chicas_

_La noche se me hiso eterna y el día también, Leroy y mama eran los que les daban de comer a los niños que no paraban de llorar, el doctor llego a la sala de espera_

_**- familiares de Rachel Berry**_

_**- yo.. Como esta ella como sigue? La puedo ver?**_

_**-usted es?**_

_**- soy su esposa, dígame por favor**_

_**- vamos la llevare **_

_Al entrar la vi hay, con un montón de tubos y aparatos, al llegar a su lado me gano el llanto._

_**- amor, mi niña, no me hagas esto cielo, por favor… mi reina tu eres fuerte, sabes distes a luz a dos niños preciosos, una niña y un niño para ser exacta… la niña se parece mucho a ti lo único es que tiene los cabellos rubios, y el niño, bueno aunque no lo creas se parece mucho a mi, como pediste cielo jejeje… no me dejes Rach, no lo hagas amor por lo que más queras no me abandones te lo pido –**__no podía parar de llorar, el doctor me saco… paso un rato y fui a ver a mis niños, los cuales están dormidos gracias a mama y Leroy, Russell había llegado._

_**- hola Quinn.**_

_**- hola-**__ le respondí secamente _

_**- lo lamento mucho Q..-**__dijo sinceramente Sam_

_**- no te preocupes**_

_**- tienen que tener mucha fe en dios- **__hablo Russell_

_**- tu bien sabes que no creo en el **_

_**- hija.. Tienes que, ahorita Rach.. Depende de él **__–me dijo con la vos cortada Leroy debido al llanto_

_Al día siguiente Santana me abrazo_

_**- quiero que vengas conmigo**_

_**- no me quiero separa de ella**_

_**- es necesario**_

_**- ok… **_

_Cuando íbamos en camino_

_**- sabes, yo tampoco creía mucho en dios ni nada, pero supuse que hay algo supremo en el que hay que creer, en este momento necesitas creer en algo Quinn… -**__nos paramos en el cementerio me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una tumba que ya conocía_

**_- sabes, comencé a creer en dios después que papa muriera, por una simple razón_**

**_- cual_**

_**- necesitaba creer… que mi viejo.. Iría a un lugar mejor que en el que ya estaba con nosotros.. Necesitaba creer.. Que mi viejo… estaría cuidándonos a todos desde algún lugar… Quinn, ese lugar es el cielo, y si hay cielo hay un dios… cree Quinn, pídele a dios o al viejo Hiram por Rach –**__Santana estaba llorando al igual que yo__—__**te dejo sola**_

_**- sabes Hiram nunca creí en un dios o en un diablo, nunca creí que nos cuidaba desde el cielo como en innumerables veces decía Rach, pero, hoy mi niña, mi reina, mi esposa, mi todo está muy grave en una terapia… por favor Hiram, no me quites a nuestro tesoro, no estoy preparada para perderla, por lo que más quieras Hiram… no lo hagas, habla con dios…dile que yo la amo.. Más que a mi vida….Hiram si quieres dile que me lleve a mi antes que a ella… dile que estoy dispuesta a morir.. si de eso dependiera la vida de Rach… Hiram ella es mi más grande tesoro, si me la quitas me moriría, por favor no lo hagas por favor te lo pido Hiram... **_

_Después de eso Santana me levanto y me llevo al auto, lloramos las dos y yo le dije que si creía, que creía que el viejo Hitam lo iba a lograr que Rach se salvaría estábamos llorando abrazadas pero nos llamaron de la clínica donde se encontraba Rach… y al recibí una noticia que noticia mi corazón se paro, y mi mundo se detuvo._

* * *

_chics ya solo el capitulo final..._


	41. Chapter 41

_**5 años después**_

_En un cementerio, una mujer alta pelo largo y Rubio, piel clara y hermosos ojos avellana se encontraba llorando en una de las tumbas, el señor de limpieza la saluda, la verdad hace ya 5 años que visita esa tumba un día casi todas las semanas, le colocaba hermosas flores y se sentaba a hablar sola en ese lugar…_

_**-**__** hola… como siempre estoy aquí, tuve mucho trabajo esta semana por eso no avía venido antes, disculpa si**__**–**__tenía los ojos vidriosos__ –__**hoy es mi cumple años y he venido a darte gracias por todo los regalos que me distes mientras vivías y después de morir, te agradezco todo lo que me has dado, y lo que me dejaste a cargo, sabes? nuestros hijos están encantadores, no los he traído porque aun están pequeños jejeje bueno el pequeño **__**Hiram esta terrible, la verdad es que se parece bastante a mi… y la pequeña Rachel se parece más a ti jejejeejej… Santana y Britt ya están esperando el niño, la verdad es que están muy contentas, claro con sus respectivas peleas, yo por mi parte estoy muy contenta la verdad los niño hacen mi vida muy feliz y claro también está tu regalo… gracias de verdad… gracias a ti, por enseñarme lo que es una familia, gracias por existir ya que sin no hubieras existido no hubiera conocido el amor, gracias por darme el regalo más grande que puede desear y por ultimo gracias por la familia que me distes a pesar de no ser de sangre, gracias a ti me di cuenta que la familia no están en los lazos sanguíneos, gracias por aceptarme como soy y darme una oportunidad tan grande… nunca tendré como agradecerte… hasta la próxima, prometo traer a los niños jejej **__**–**__en estos momentos estaba llorando_

_Como siempre… se dio la vuelta, se monto en uno de sus coches y se dirigió a su hogar.. al llegar fue recibida como siempre_

_**- papá….papá.. Rachel me dijo que la querías más a ella que a mí**_

_**- es mentira papi, yo solo le dije que yo era tu princesa y que él no era nada.**_

_**- ves papá –**__el niño estaba llorando, Quinn lo tomo en brazos y le dio un beso_

_**- tranquilo.. Tu sabes que eres mi príncipe Hiram.**_

_**- de verdad –**__ me pregunta ilucionado_

_**- si mi niño hermoso**_

_**- y yo papi**_

_**- bueno tu eres mi princesa –**__se arrodillo y coloco al niño en el suelo, le dio un beso a cada uno en la frente y los abrazo_

_**- papi no es justo, el se convirtió en príncipe yo quiero ser tu reina ahora.**_

_**- es que hay un problema, mi princesa**_

_**- cual papi**_

_**- simple ya papa tiene una reina tonta**_

_**- no me digas así… papi verdad que yo soy tu reina**_

_En eso se oye un voz en la cocina… una mujer hermosa se asoma y va recibir a Quinn_

_**- ya papi tiene una reina y esa soy yo.. verdad amor.**_

_**- no eso no es cierto.. Tu no jum.**_

_**- y si no soy yo quien es señorita.**_

_**- una chica la cual me recibía primero que todos en el mundo.**_

_**- tonta sabes que contra ellos no podre llegar primero T.T pero igual te sigo amando es mejor que te vayas a cambiar antes de que lleguen los invitados**_

_**- creí decirte que no quería fiesta o algo así.**_

_**- recuerdas el lema de la casa.**_

_**- no -**_

_**- en esta casa se hace lo que ella dice papa .-**__ dice Hiram._

_**- cierto papi… ni tú puedes contradecirla.**_

_**- gracias a los dos, con hijos como ustedes no necesito enemigos.**_

_**- a vestirte ahora por favor Q..**_

_**- ok.. ok..**_

_En la habitación estaba una ropa en la cama ya elegida, se dio una ducha se coloco la ropa y salió, ya habian llegado todos y esperaban afuera… su mama, Frannie, Finn, Santana y Britt como siempre discutiendo por tonterías, Sandra y Sandro, esmeralda y su esposo Leroy y sus hijos, hasta su Russell y hermano se encontraban en esa reunión, en un descuido lo agarro la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba_

_**- te ves súper guapa amorcito**_

_**- gracias**_

_**- ps… todos a la mesa que antes de que ella misma se arrepienta, cantaremos cumpleaños**_

_Todos se reunieron y cantaron la canción, al terminar esa mujer la abrazo y le dijo al oído_

_**- pide un deseo osita**__ –__ella miro a esa mujer y le dio un beso, luego vio a todos los presentes y a sus hijos_

_**- ya tengo tolo lo que pudiera desear Rach… te amo mi niña, y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés a mi lado –**__le dio un beso y luego soplo la vela_

_**- tonta, me vas hacer llorar **_

_**- vaya creí que eras más fuerte.**_

_**- tonta**_

_**- mami, porque lloras- **__pregunto la niña a su madre_

_**- por nada amor… ven aquí..**__ –__la cargo y Quinn cargo al niño así transcurrió la fiesta_

_**Flash back**_

_5 años antes…_

_**- que paso, que le pasa a Rach… por que dijeron que viniera urgente**_

_**- - no te asustes es algo bueno**_

_**- ya despertó, no sé qué paso, supongo que es lo que uno le llaman milagro joven, usted debe de tener una fe muy grande y tener alguien allá arriba que la ayude tanto usted como ella-**__ menciona el doctor._

_**- de verdad –**__lloraba de la emoción__—__**puedo verla doctor**_

_**- claro, pero no tiene que hacerla hablar, mucho de acuerdo**_

_**- ok, ok**_

_Al pasar la vi hay acostada con una sonrisa algo fingida, lo que hice fue correr y abrazarla, darle muchos besos_

_- oye…como están las niñas_

_**- no, era una niña y un varón están hermosos igual a ti mi reina **__**–**__no paraba de llorar—__**nunca más se te ocurra darme este susto Rach, nunca más.**_

_**- reina? Vaya si que teníamos que tener un bebe.**_

_**- tonta… te amo mi niña, te amo mucho**_

_**- y yo a ti osa**_

_Nos dimos algunos besos más, y paso un día para que la cambiaran a una habitación, ya estando en ella pedí que trajeran a los niños_

_**- cómo se van a llamar Quinn.**_

_**- la hembra como tú quieras, amor**_

_**- y el niño**_

_**- el, va a tener el nombre de tu padre**_

_**- porque amor.. No es justo yo quería que llevara el tuyo de manera varonil claro.**_

_**- no, sabes.. Cuando estabas grave, me estaba muriendo Rach…rubí me llevo al cementerio… y en la tumba de tu padre, le pedí con el corazón en la mano, que hablara con dios o Jesús, para salvarte y estoy segura de que me escucho amor… el niño se va a llamar**__ (Hiram Jesús Fabray Berry) __**en agradecimiento tanto a dios como a Hiram.**_

_**- vaya, eso no lo esperaba.. Tu creyendo en dios.. WOOO**_

_**- tonta -**_

_**- era broma osita..**_

_**- bueno ya que..**_

_**- la niña se va a llamar**__ (Rachel Fabray Berry ) __**va**__ n.n_

_**- como usted mande mi reina**_

_**- mas te vale… desde hoy hay una regla.. Se hará lo que yo diga ok.**_

_**- hecho mi amor.. Te amo mi niña**_

_**- y yo a ti mi osita hermosa **_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

_Ya todos se habían ido, y aviamos acostado a los niños estábamos en la cama abrazadas_

_**- Estas dormida**_

_**- no**_

_**- fuiste hoy a la tumba de papa verdad **_

_**- si**_

_- __**sabes… cada que voy me dan unas inmensas ganas de llorar **_

_**- si igualmente**_

_**- anoche la pasamos súper verdad.**_

_**- si quieres la repetimos.**_

_**- estás loca… ayer Hiram casi nos pilla.**_

_**- yo te advertí que no hicieras ruido.**_

_**- tu no ayudaste mucho que se diga.**_

_**- digamos que estaba algo caliente ayer.**_

_**- si estas "algo" caliente y me haces tener 8 orgasmos… rayos no me quiero ni imaginar cuantos me harías tener estando caliente osa.**_

_**- por dios Rach no digas eso.**_

_**- que es verdad- **__decía riendo_

_**- sabes que hoy quiero que me des un regalo extra **_

_**- qué esperas para tomarlo osita **_

_Quinn se subió encima de ella... a pesar de a ver pasado ya 5 años Rach seguía siendo la misma, los mismos gestos, los mismos beso algo más madura y menos llorona pero seguía siendo su niña, esa noche se entregaron en cuerpo y alma como en las noches anteriores Rach se quedo dormida primero y Quinn seguía despierta admirando a la hermosa mujer que estaba en su cama_

_**- gracias dios, gracias por darme esta oportunidad… y gracias Hiram, por dejarme cuidar una vez más a tus dos tesoros más preciados como lo son tu familia y nuestra niña Rach**_

_**- que murmuras amor **__**–**__pregunto algo atontada por el sueño_

_**- nada AMOR sigue durmiendo…. Te amo mi reina**_

_**- yo más osita –**__me estrecho en sus brazos _

_- (gracias por dejarme vivir a tu lado Rachel Berry, gracias por amarme como soy, gracia por permitirme amarte solo te pido que me dejes siempre vivir__, mi vida a tu lado) _

_**Fin**_

* * *

chics un placer haber compartido con ustedes esta historia con ustedes ..

gracias por lo reviews, por las persons que colocaron como favorita la historia y a los seguidores.

tengo un proyecto por acá quiero culminarlo para publicar a ver q tal me va con uno propio. bueno me despido chics nos leemos. :*


End file.
